Pearls of Experience
by Sharem
Summary: SM/Trigun xover - Crystal Tokyo is gone and there is only one senshi remaining. She leaves her dimension and goes to Gunsmoke in search of something. She meets new friends and an enemy. Ami-centered
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone… I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter One – The Beginning…**

It has been many a long year since the woman came to this barren and desolate planet. Her sapphire eyes scanned the desert sands as if searching for something while the hot winds whipped around her petite form. She tightened the hood and mask around her face so the sand would not sting her delicate skin. She sighed softly as she began shuffling along the scorching sands as her thoughts began to swing back to the distant past…

**_Flashback_**

_A bright flash of light illuminated Crystal Tokyo as a new enemy attacked the peaceful kingdom. The senshi that protected the planet fought valiantly against this evil foe alongside their rulers, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. With her strength of will and the Ginzuishou, the queen managed to hold off the enemy for some time. But it was almost enough time to allow the senshi regroup and gather their forces. **Almost**._

_A Sailor senshi garbed in a white and light blue fuku was at a computer terminal when a blast rocked the foundation of the crystal palace she was currently in. She swore lightly, something that did not happen often to this gentle and intelligent warrior. She knew that the enemy has attack again and was about to leave her post when the palace shook again. This time, the edifice quaked with such force that the senshi was knocked to the floor and some of the equipment fell on top of her. She blacked out immediately and did not come to for hours…_

_The woman finally regained consciousness and struggled to free herself from the rubble that used to be her private office. A feeling a dread overcame her soul as she moved in and out around the debris that seemed to litter the corridors. As she made her way through the palace, she would come across the dead bodies of her fellow senshi and her eyes grew bright with unshed tears. Tears finally came to her eyes as she finally reached the throne room of the once magnificent citadel as she spied a prone figure lying on the ground, her white gown tattered and bloodied…_

_**End flashback**_

The woman shook her head from the thoughts as she continued to walk through the harshness of a mild sandstorm. The winds rolled by her at a furious pace, slowing her progress even more. She pulled on the reins that were attached to a Thomas, forcing the creature to follow after its mistress. A strange feeling passed through the woman's body, causing her to look up and through the sand the wind was blowing around. In the distance, she saw the shadows of a town and sighed. This would be a good place to stay until the storm blows over and she would be able to get a decent lodging for the night. Not only that, she might be able to find food for her Thompson.

It took a good two hours for the woman and her creature to make it to the town. By that time, the sandstorm already died down to a mere breeze. As soon as she entered the settlement, the woman got an uneasy feeling. She looked around and saw that there were no people in sight. There weren't any sounds of any animals around as well.

"Hello!" the woman called out. "Is anyone here?"

She sighed once more as she realized that the town was deserted and began walking towards a monument in the town square. She looked at the object and raised an eyebrow as she spied the name "Knives" written across it in what appeared to be either red paint or blood. She bowed her head as she realized that the people that used to live here were probably dead and recited an ancient prayer to guide the lost souls to the next life. As she put her bird-like creature in what looked like a stable, she felt the presence of a restless soul flitting among the empty buildings.

The petite woman brought her belongings to a nearby house and then followed the presence to an abandoned church. She slowly entered the structure, looking around the place carefully. She looked down onto the wooden floor and saw that there was a lot of dried blood that led from the door up to the front. She thought to herself that someone must have died here and it was a violent death. '_That would explain the restless soul_,' she thought as she felt herself drawn to the outside of the church. She then walked behind the building and spied a relatively recent grave with a makeshift cross marking the spot. There was no name or anything written on the cross.

For some unknown reason, the woman placed a delicate hand upon the loose dirt. "It was not your time to die, was it?" she asked softly, knowing that no one would answer the question. "And the fact that you still have unfinished business left in the land of the living is what makes you toil upon the mortal world." A gentle breeze coursed around the feminine figure as if telling her that she was correct in her assumption.

The woman decided to exhume the body and see if it is still in good condition. With that in mind, she went back to the stable and found a shovel and set about to dig out the body. A few hours passed and the twin suns began to set as she finally reached a crude-looking wooden coffin. With a strength that belied her small frame, she managed to drag the coffin out of the grave and pried it open. She noticed that the body was still in good condition and not desiccated. That part surprised her since the planet was hot and dry. She also noticed that it was a man who appeared to be young and he had dark hair. Since his eyes were closed, the woman could not tell the color of his eyes.

"Yes, you were meant to still be alive," she murmured softly as she ran a hand through the man's dark hair. "And you have a loved one you wish to return to. Yet you also desire revenge…Even so, I shall give you a second chance at life."

The woman closed her eyes and placed her hands on the dead man's chest. She began concentrating her mind and energies and directed it to the body. If there were any living eyes around, they would have seen a soft silvery blue glow surround the woman and then encase the body. A silvery crystal appeared to float in front of the woman's chest during the whole procedure. Sweat began to pour down the woman's forehead as she focused her energy and the energy of the crystal into the man lying before her. After what seemed like an eternity, a faint heartbeat could be heard and then another one. A few more minutes went by and the man began to breath once again as the wounds he had sustained before he died were healed.

Once the man groaned, the woman stopped what she was doing and the crystal disappeared. The silvery blue glow remained, however. The man groggily opened his eyes and moaned softly.

"Did someone get the number of that bus that hit me?" he asked sarcastically as he put a hand on his face. "Wait a minute…I'm suppose to be dead!"

"You were dead," a soft voice answered, causing the man to sit up and stare at the woman before him. She had sapphire blue eyes and short hair that was so black it appeared to be blue. He then saw the glow around the woman.

"Are you an angel from God?" he asked, his eyes growing wide at the sight.

The angelic woman laughed lightly and shook her head as the silvery glow finally dissipated. "No, I am most definitely not an angel, sir. I did, however, bring you back to life because I sensed that your spirit was restless and it was not supposed to be your time to pass from this earthly life."

The man thought for a moment and shakily stood up and stepped out of the coffin. He then held out his hand to the woman. "I am grateful for this, miss," he replied. "I ought to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. And who might you be?"

The petite woman stood up and glanced upward at Wolfwood's face as she firmly grasped his hand in greeting. "Throughout my life, I have been known by many names," she answered cryptically, "but you may call me Ami. Ami Mizuno." At that, Ami collapsed to the ground.

Two days had passed since Ami had resurrected Wolfwood and collapsed from exhaustion. He had carried her to the building where she had left her belongings and kept an eye on the woman. It wasn't easy since he was weak as well. He wondered what sort of creature she was since she had brought him back to life and if she was a Plant like Vash and Knives. It was apparent to the man that she had power within her petite body. How else was she able to do what she did?

The priest did a few things around the place to keep himself busy while Ami was unconscious. He fed her Thompson, found some food that hadn't spoiled and tried to fix an old jeep he found in the town. Wolfwood felt that he owed the woman and wanted to do something for her. Currently, he was wiping his forehead free of sweat and oil as he finished working on the jeep. It wasn't his motorcycle but it would do in a pinch. After he made sure the vehicle would start, he put the tools away and made his way back to the house that he shared with Ami.

_The senshi in a white and light blue fuku nearly screamed as she saw her Queen lying near death on the floor of the throne room. She ran over to the woman's side and put the monarch's head in her lap._

_"Don't die," the senshi whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "Please, Neo-Queen Serenity…don't leave me here alone…"_

_The Queen opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes that once held laughter, kindness and loyalty. The eyes now revealed sadness and determination. "Sailor Mercury…you will never be alone…"_

Ami gasped loudly as she bolted up to a sitting position on the couch she was laying on. It had been years since she had any sort of dream about the destruction of Crystal Tokyo and that fact disturbed her slightly. She quickly glanced around the room and realized that she was in the house her things were in. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the front door. The blue haired woman opened the door to see Wolfwood walking her way. She smiled slightly at the dirty sight before her.

Wolfwood smiled back at Ami and felt relief that the short woman was okay. "I see that you are up and about, Ms. Mizuno," he remarked as he approached the porch. "Are you feeling better?"

Ami nodded as she stood aside and let the tall man pass into the house. "Yes, I am feeling better," she answered. "I did not realize that reviving you would take so much of my energy, Mr. Wolfwood."

The man shrugged and grinned. "I suppose that you didn't know that was going to happen anyway. By the way, call me either Nick or Wolfwood. Mr. Wolfwood sounds too formal for a man like me."

"Okay but only if you call me Ami. Calling me Miss makes me feel like a naïve young girl," she grinned in return.

"Deal," Wolfwood laughed and then saw that the short haired woman was wobbling slightly. "Why don't you go and sit back down, Ami? I'll clean up, make something that I hope will pass for dinner and you can tell me all about yourself."

Ami nodded as she obeyed the man and went back over to the couch and sat down. She thought about what she would tell the priest and knew that there were some things that he need not know. At least she won't explain everything for now.

A little while later after Wolfwood cleaned himself up and dressed in his usual clothing (AN: You know, the black outfit from the anime…) and fixed dinner, he sat the former senshi at the dinner table and put something on her plate. She looked at it strangely and then back up at him. He chuckled and assured her that it may not taste like much but at least it was edible. Ami nodded and hesitatingly tried some of the food. She ate more when she decided that it wouldn't kill her or make her sick.

"So, Ami, what makes a pretty little lady like you wander around this desert planet alone," Wolfwood asked, very curious about the woman in front of him, "especially if you don't have any guns or weapons to take care of yourself?"

Ami sighed softly as she finished her meal and pushed the plate away from her. She took a sip of water that was in front of her and then looked at him directly in the eyes. "I am searching for something," she answered.

"What are you searching for?" Wolfwood inquired, wondering about the woman's mysterious nature. "If you are searching for a friend, you found at least one."

The blue haired woman tilted her head to one side, as if she were examining the man before her. She smiled warmly at him. "No, that is not exactly what I am searching for, Nick," she responded. "I do not have any friends…I would like to be able to call you one."

The priest grinned and stood up from the table and bowed. "It is my pleasure, then, to call you a friend," he replied. He got a serious look on his face suddenly as he sat back down. "But I don't know if you would want to be my friend if you know what I had done in the past."

Ami smiled gently at her newfound friend. "It doesn't matter, Nick. I can sense that you have a good soul and that what you have done in the past is over and gone. The past will remain in the past." That statement brought a look of relief on the man's tanned face. "However, there is one thing that I would like to know. Were you really a priest?"

Wolfwood chuckled and shrugged. "If I was one, I wasn't a very good one. I smoke too much and like to drink…I did run an orphanage at one point in time. There are so many of them in this world. What about you, Ami? What do you do?"

"I was trained to be a doctor," Ami answered. "And that is what I do now if I come across people who need medical help. I carry the supplies I need on my Thompson from town to town helping people during my search. The money I make from that helps pay for meals and hotels."

It wasn't quite what the tall man expected, but he accepted her story. Wolfwood really wanted to know about that silvery blue glow he saw coming from her when he came back to life. He also wanted to know how she was able to do just that. He decided that she would tell him about in her own time and would not rush her. He made up his mind and decided to tell Ami how he ended up dead in the first place. He told her about his first meeting with a man called Vash the Stampede and the girls from the Bernadelli Insurance Society.

Ami smiled softly when Wolfwood talked about one of the girls named Millie Thompson. His eyes became unfocused as he described the tall woman in detail, including how she looked right down to her personality. The senshi knew that this must be the woman her friend was in love with and got up from her seat. She walked over to the tall man and gave him a hug and made him look in her eyes.

"Nick, I think that we should leave tomorrow and find your friends, what do you say?" Ami asked, already knowing the answer.

Wolfwood grinned and returned the hug. "That sounds great!" he exclaimed. "I miss those friends of mine…especially Millie and that needle-noggin Vash."

Ami laughed as she gave the man one more embrace and then gathered the dirty dishes. "Then it's settled. We will leave tomorrow at first light."

AN: I hope this story will turn out okay… Also, I need the name of the town where Wolfwood died. I will explain in later chapters why Ami seems to have the Ginzuishou and why she appears to have all of that power. And if anyone would like to beta read all of my stories, I would be highly grateful… I did receive some emails about that, but I lost them all and I can't remember who wanted to be a beta reader for me…;; Anyway, I hope people will like this story…but if not, oh well…this is really for myself than anyone else…


	2. A Stampede of Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind.  This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Two – A Stampede of Friends**

A month had passed since Ami and Wolfwood left that deserted town in search of the priest's friends. They came across a small town to the east and left the former senshi's Thompson with a needy family. Ami no longer needed the creature now that they were using the jeep that Wolfwood had repaired. The grateful family gave the pair a small storage trailer that they hitched up to the jeep so it would be easier for Ami to bring along her medical supplies and to carry food and water. They ended up in another small town called New Pueblo (AN: I made up that town...can anyone guess that I used to be from Colorado? LOL!) that had need of a doctor. The blue haired woman decided that she would stay and help the inhabitants while Wolfwood took on the temporary duty of caring for the local orphanage.

"Hey, Nick, can you bring me that plaster kit I have stored in the trailer?" Ami called out from the porch of a nice house. "The Lowery boy broke his arm and I need to make a cast."

Wolfwood looked up at the porch and chuckled.  "Young Chad go riding on his wild Thompson again?" he asked, humor laced in his voice.  As his friend nodded, he took a glance at the clothing she had on.  She was wearing regular boot-cut blue jeans, black boots, a light blue linen shirt and a white doctor's coat.  The sleeves of the shirt and coat were rolled up to give her more mobility.  It was better than the strange cape and hood she had worn when he first met her.  Still chuckling over the eight year old boy's antics, Wolfwood went across the dusty street to their trailer.  He got the plaster kit out from it and walked back over to Ami.

            "Here ya go, Ami," he remarked with a smile on his face.

            "Thanks, Nick," Ami answered, smiling back at her friend as she gratefully took the kit and went back inside the house.

            Wolfwood watched the petite woman disappear inside the house before making his way back to the orphanage.  The person who usually ran the place had to go on a trip to Enepril City because of a family emergency and was scheduled to return tomorrow.  He checked on the children inside and told the girl who also worked there that he was done for the day.  After that was done, he sauntered over to the bar to get a much needed drink.  Once inside, he was greeted by the usual customers as he sat down at the bar.

            "Whaddaya have, Nick?" Perry, or Pops as he liked to be called, asked in a brusque manner.  Pops was a middle-aged burly bartender with thinning grey hair and liquid brown eyes.  He had taken on a father-type role to Wolfwood and Ami.

            "Just the usual beer, Pops," Wolfwood replied as he lit up a cigarette.  "I just told Shirley that I was done for the day and for her to keep an eye on those kids.  Oh yeah, Ami is putting a cast on Chad Lowery's arm.  He broke it…again."

            Pops laughed as he got the beer for the younger man and set it down in front of him.  "That boy is exactly like his pa at that age."

            The tall man chuckled as he sipped his beverage before Pops started talking again.  "Ya know, Nick, that lil gal and yerself really helped out the folks in this here town.  It'd be a cryin' shame when the two of ya leave New Pueblo."

            Wolfwood smiled slightly as he took a drag from his cigarette.  "This is a really nice town; I gotta admit that, Pops.  But Ami and I are looking for my friends and we can't stay around here forever."  At that, the two men just started talking about the normal things that men talk about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was late afternoon by the time Ami opened the door to leave the Lowery House.  "Mrs. Lowery, make sure that Chad keeps that cast from getting wet and remove it six weeks from now," the young looking woman replied as she turned to face the mother of her patient.  "His arm should be healed completely by then."

            Mrs. Lowery smiled gratefully at the blue haired doctor and gave her a small leather pouch.  "Thank you so much, Doctor Mizuno.  Here, take this pouch…it has my payment for this visit of yours."

            Ami nodded and looked inside the small bag and her eyes widened at the amount inside.  "This is about two thousand double dollars in here!" she exclaimed.  "I can't take this…its way too much for the simple job I did."

            The older-looking woman just clucked at Ami and shooed her off the porch.  "You'll need that money, Doctor, when you need to buy new supplies.  Besides, it's my way of saying thank you for all the times you bandaged up my son's cuts and scrapes and my husband's gunshot wound last week."

            Ami smiled gratefully at Mrs. Lowery and thanked her profusely before she was told to go to the bar and relax.  The doctor giggled softly as she went to her trailer and put her plaster kit away.  '_Mrs. Lowery is right…I will need that money to buy new medical supplies.  I hope Nick and I will be able to go to a city this time.  Big cities usually have the stuff I need_,' she thought to herself as she locked up the trailer.  She was about to leave for the bar when a beat-up old jeep came rushing into the town.

            There were three passengers that Ami could see and she could sense another one lying down in the back seat.  Before she could do or say anything, a rather tall man wearing a trench coat that had seen better days jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to her.  She noticed that he had golden blonde hair in a style that reminded her of a broomstick and beautiful turquoise eyes.

            "Does this town have a doctor?" the man asked in an urgent tone.  "My brother is in that car and he is very hurt."

            "I'm a doctor," Ami replied, sensing the man's near panicked state.  "Show him to me and I'll see what I can do."

            "Great!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the ancient jeep.  "Insurance Girls, Doctor Lady here should be able to help Knives!"

            "Vash, how many times do I have to tell you to call us by our names!" a woman with short black hair yelled back and then looked at Ami.  "Sorry about that…That tall dork can seem to never remember our names.  I'm Meryl Stryfe and this is my friend, Millie Thompson.  The dork is Vash the Stampede."

             Ami involuntarily took a step back as she heard the names and then looked at each one of them carefully.  Meryl had a strong resemblance to herself and Millie was just as tall as Nick had told her.  The legendary gunman was actually taller than she expected.  "I'm Doctor Ami Mizuno.  I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but Vash here said that his brother was hurt and needed a doctor."

            "I do not need a filthy spider doctor to heal my wounds!" a weak male voice called out from the back seat of the vehicle.

            The former senshi rolled her sapphire eyes and went over to see her unwilling patient.  He looked almost exactly like Vash except his hair was short and light blonde and he had cerulean blue eyes.  She then noticed that he was bandaged on his arms and legs, but the blood was still seeping out.

            "You have no choice but to let me help you," Ami replied, her tone gone cold as she lifted one of Knives' arms to inspect the damage, causing the man to wince in pain.  '_I would say that these are gunshot wounds…that should be easy enough to fix.'  "The arm I examined appears to be broken and these bandages are not on tight enough to completely stop the bleeding.  I'll have to take him into my house."_

            Vash nodded and before his brother could protest, he picked him up and slung the wounded man over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  "Okay, Doctor Lady, where is your house?"

            "See that trailer over there?" Ami asked as Vash nodded.  "The house that is behind it is the one I live in.  The door is unlocked so go on inside.  Take the stairs up to the second floor and put him in the first bedroom on the right.  I'll be up there shortly…I need to get my supplies and pain medicines from my trailer."

            The gunman nodded and rushed over to the house with Millie following him.  That left Meryl standing with Ami.  "I take it that is Vash's brother…" the doctor remarked.

            Meryl nodded as she followed the blue haired woman over to the aforementioned trailer.  "Yeah, Knives is…a character," Meryl responded, not knowing what to say to Ami about the brothers.  "He's the one responsible for the bounty on Vash's head.  Anyway, would you mind if I helped you?"

            Ami smiled slightly and nodded as she opened her trailer once more and took out a box.  She handed it over to the other woman and then took out another box.  She put it on the ground for a moment before locking her trailer back up.  "One box has the medicines and bandages and splints, while the other one is my plaster kit to make casts.  The kit I have to make stitches is already in the room Knives is going to be in."

            Meryl nodded as Ami picked the box up and followed the doctor up to the house.  When they went inside, they both heard Knives screaming at Vash about being shot and Millie was already in the kitchen heating up some water.  The former senshi sighed as she led Meryl up the stairs and into the patient's room.

            "Vash, I'm going to need you to hold your brother down while I inject him with some tranquilizers," Ami said in an authoritative tone.  She went over to a cabinet and opened it.  It revealed several syringes and bottles of medications.  She took one of the bottles and a needle and filled the needle up with a sedative.  She then glanced over at Knives.  "I can't have you thrashing about while I heal you.  You might get hurt in the process."

            The light blonde haired man sneered at Ami from his prone position on the bed.  "An insignificant spider like you can't ever harm me!" he shouted as Vash held his brother.  Ami shook her head as she went over to her patient and stuck the needle in his arm.  Knives was about to yell out more obscenities when suddenly his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into a deep sleep.

            Ami motioned for Meryl to put the box she was carrying down onto a table and waved everyone out of the room.  "I know that you are concerned, but I need to have my space when I am going to work on a patient.  And Vash, don't worry, I'll take good care of your brother."

            The two people nodded and left the room to see Millie coming up the stairs with a pot of very hot water.  She handed it over to the female doctor and closed the door behind her.  Millie then followed her friends back down the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ami sighed as she gazed at the now unconscious man before her.  She went over to him and carefully removed his clothing until he was completely in the nude.  "No sense in keeping this outfit," she remarked to herself as she took the torn clothing and placed them in a trashcan.  She then quickly placed a small towel to cover his private parts, her face growing red.  The senshi chuckled slightly as she realized what she did; she has lived a very long time and naked men still make her blush.

            She got out another towel that was in the drawers next to the bed and dipped that in the hot water Millie had given her.  '_Millie seems to be a very cheerful person,' Ami thought to herself as she removed Knives' bandages.  '_And Meryl appears to be very competent, even if she lacks patience with Vash.  I think she cares for the outlaw quite a bit_.'_

            Ami cleaned the gunshot wounds with the wet towel until she was sure that there was no more dirt inside.  She then put some iodine into the gashes and looked them over quickly.  Knives mumbled a bit but remained comatose while the antiseptic killed any germs that might have been there.  The doctor went over to the cabinet and pulled out a sewing needle and thread for the stitches.  Quickly, she stitched the wounds closed and put a compress her patient's leg and then bandaged up his legs and arms.

            "From what I have seen of your injuries, Mr. Knives, is that you are lucky to escaped with only one broken arm," Ami remarked, knowing that her blonde patient was still unconscious from the tranquilizer she injected him.  She then went about the task in putting the right arm (the broken one) in a cast which took the better part of an hour…

            "I wonder if Doctor Lady has any donuts," Vash mused loudly as his stomach rumbled with hunger.  "Please let's see if she has any in her kitchen."

            Meryl sweatdropped and put a hand on her face in exasperation.  "Vash, have you any manners?  We are in the doctor's home and you want to raid her cupboards.  That is highly rude!"

            "But Insurance Girl, it's been over an hour since Doctor Lady started working on Knives," the gunman whined, a puppy-dog look appeared in his eyes.  "My tummy is hungry."

            Millie giggled and looked at her two friends.  "Meryl is right, Mr. Vash.  It is rude to go through other people's things unless they are dead and Doctor Mizuno is definitely not dead."

            "I should hope not," a female voice sounding very amused drifted into the living room the three friends were in.  Ami walked in and observed the three people.  "I promise that I'll get you some donuts tomorrow, Vash.  The bakery has closed by now and I expect that my friend should be walking in any moment with food from the restaurant in the bar.  I don't have the time to cook and he can't really cook at all."

            Suddenly, the front door opened and a tall man wearing a black outfit entered.  He was carrying a couple of bags of food and set them down on a chair.  "Ami, I can cook…well, barely…" he remarked as his words died slowly when he saw who was in the house.  "Oh…my…God…"

            Three faces stared dumbly at the dark haired man for a couple minutes, shock apparent on their faces.

            "**WOLFWOOD?!?!?"**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Woo!  I got another chapter finished…^_^   This story is becoming fun for me to write…I think I'll have to put my other stories on hold for a little while for this one…heh heh…^_^; 

**Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady** – I don't know why Ami wouldn't be popular…then again, I'm a little biased on that part…^_^; I'm not going to pair Ami up with either Vash or Wolfwood…sorry…^_^;

**kim** – Ami is my favorite too…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – I agree…there aren't many crossovers with these two series…Trigun is one of my favorites too…^_^ Actually, I have been thinking of an Ami/Knives pairing.

**Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** – I thought your name looked familiar…I love your stories…^_^ I agree with you…Wolfwood should be with Millie and that's a pairing in this story that I'm definitely keeping.   As the story unfolds, I hope you will like how I explain why Ami has the Ginzuishou…it's the main reason why she's on Gunsmoke.  Thanks for the info on the towns too…^_^

**FlamingBird** – Thanks…I hope you like the second chapter…^_^

And now, a big and hearty welcome for my new beta reader, **hiko-chan!  Woo!  ^_^ Thank you, hiko-chan…^_^**


	3. Reunion, an Unruly Patient and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Three – ****Reunion****, an Unruly Patient and Memories**

            Wolfwood gave his friends a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his dark hair.  "Yeah…is everyone surprised?"

Before anyone could say anything, Vash rushed over to his friend and gave him a huge hug.  "You're not dead!" he bawled, tears flowing out his eyes like a waterfall.

Ami sweatdropped as she watched the legendary gunman act like a complete loon.  She saw the priest gasp for breath and knock the golden haired man on the head.

"Why did you do that?" Vash asked, his eyes watering.

"Because I couldn't breathe needle-noggin!" Wolfwood yelled, his voice sounding exasperated.  However, Ami could tell be the expression on both men's faces that they were happy to see each other.  She turned to look at the two women and smiled softly when she noticed the tender and teary look on Millie's face as the tall woman gazed at Wolfwood.

"Mr. Priest…" Millie said quietly, gaining the attention of the aforementioned Wolfwood.  They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes before embracing each other.  The dark haired man gently stroked the tall woman's cheek and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall off of her face.

"Please don't cry, Millie," he whispered.

Millie looked into Wolfwood's eyes and hit him in the arm.  "Don't die on me again, please…" she pleaded softly when he protested about getting hit.

Ami sighed quietly as she watched the loving scene before her.  It had been too long since anyone held her in the same way that Nick was holding Millie.  The former senshi turned around to look at Meryl and Vash.  She smiled at the other couple and motioned at them to follow her into the kitchen.  She surreptitiously grabbed the bags of food that Wolfwood carried into the house and took them into the kitchen with the black haired insurance woman and the broom-haired gunman behind her.

Once they were there, the blue haired woman placed the bags onto the kitchen table and started pulling out some small boxes of food from the local restaurant.  "I don't know what Nick got this time, but this restaurant has decent food for a small town," Ami remarked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Meryl only nodded as she watched the petite woman set the small boxes on the table and then busy herself in gathering plates and eating utensils.  '_I wonder how she met up with Wolfwood_,' she thought to herself as she turned her gaze towards Vash.  '_I also wonder how he came back to life…the three of us buried him behind that church.'_

"I don't know what Wolfwood got, but it sure smells great," Vash exclaimed as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Ami laughed slightly and Meryl shook her head.  "But I bet it would be better if they were donuts, right Vash?" Meryl asked facetiously.

The turquoise eyes of the gunman sparkled with life as he nodded with enthusiasm.  "You bet!" he answered, causing both women to laugh.

"How about I give you some cookies?" Ami asked as she went over to the counter and pulled out a couple of sugar cookies from a jar.  She handed them over to Vash and shook her head as he practically inhaled the treats.

"You act just like someone I used to know when I was younger…" the doctor whispered to herself, but the gunman had heard her.  He raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask when Meryl asked a question.

"Doctor Mizuno, can you direct us to a hotel?" the black haired woman asked.  "I know that Millie and I are tired and…"

"No, you are all going to stay here, Miss Stryfe," Ami interrupted.  "This house is big enough for everyone and you would save your money if you stayed here."

Meryl thought for a moment and nodded.  "That does make sense, Doctor, but I don't want to impose on your hospitality."

"There is no imposition and please, call me Ami, especially since you are friends of Nick's."  The blue haired doctor smiled at the Insurance girl.  Meryl nodded and smiled in return and then both women looked at Vash.

"Vash, why don't you get our bags from the jeep and bring them inside?" Meryl asked the gunman.  He nodded and left the kitchen.  Meryl then turned to face Ami.  "Thank you for letting us stay here.  To be honest, I don't know how long we will be staying.  Also, please call me Meryl."

Ami shrugged and busied herself in opening the food boxes and spooning the contents onto the plates she gathered earlier.  "It doesn't matter to me, Meryl, on how long you all will be staying.  The only company I have had for the past month or so was Nick and I do miss having friends around."

Meryl decided to help the other woman and began looking around for glasses for the big bottle of water that Ami just found in the bags.  That was when she decided to ask about Nick.  "Um…Ami…I know that the following question probably is person and I won't be offended if you don't answer," the black haired woman began, "but I just need to ask it anyway.  How did you meet Wolfwood and why is he alive?"

The former senshi froze at the question and sighed as she put a container down on the table.  "It is a very long story, Meryl, which would take up your lifetime," Ami answered, a trace of sadness in her voice.  "But sufficed to say, Nick was brought back to life and we became friends.  Maybe someday, I'll be able to tell my whole story from the very beginning when I was much younger."

Meryl nodded and thought that it would be best to leave the young looking woman alone with her past for now.  At that moment, Wolfwood and Millie came into the kitchen, a look of adoration on the tall woman's face.  The short haired woman smiled at her friend and partner, happy that she is happy with the man she loves back in her life.  She sighed for a moment before finishing with the glasses and water.

Ami watched her guest for a moment and somehow knew that something was bothering the other woman.  '_She really cares for Vash,' the senshi thought to herself as she showed all of her guests, minus Vash and Knives, to seats at the table.  '_I think I shall take a page from Minako's book and try to get Meryl and Vash together.  I was never any good at matchmaking…but I'll try my very best_.'_

After dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned, Ami showed her new friends to their rooms.  They got settled in and Vash compelled Wolfwood, Meryl and Millie to go with him to the bar to have a few drinks but the doctor declined.  She told them that she needed to keep an eye on her patient to make sure that there was nothing else wrong with him.  As they were leaving, Ami grabbed a hold of Wolfwood and Millie and pulled them aside, leaving Vash and Meryl to wonder what was going on.

"Nick, Millie," Ami whispered, "I need you two to help me on something."

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow and Millie smiled in her contagious way. (AN: I love those type of smiles…^_^) "What would you like us to do?" the priest asked, his arm snaking its way around Millie's waist.  This action caused the tall woman to blush and a sparkle appeared in her eyes.

The doctor fidgeted for a moment and murmured to them in a tone them spoke of scheming, something that is a little out of character for the former senshi.  "Could you two help in getting Meryl and Vash to realize their feelings for one another?"

Millie brightened up at the question and nodded emphatically.  "Oh, of course I will help!" she exclaimed.  "Meryl does love Mr. Vash but never shows it to him."

Wolfwood chuckled and grinned at the two women.  "You bet, Ami.  That needle-noggin needs someone strong like Meryl to keep him in line."

Ami laughed quietly at her friends' words and waved at them as they left the house and headed to the bar with Vash and Meryl.  When they were out of sight, the woman closed the door and went up the stairs to check up on her patient.  During dinner, she learned a lot about her new friends and her patient.  She knew that they were holding some things back from her but Ami did not mind.  She was holding the information about herself from them about being a senshi, among other things.

She was about to go back into the kitchen when she heard a thumping noise from upstairs.  Ami hurried up the staircase and heard a lot of cursing and thumping from behind the door that led into Knives' room.  Shaking her head, she knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Ami called out knowing that everything is probably not okay.

More thumping could be heard and then a crash.  "Mind your own business, you filthy spider!" an angry voice answered back.

Breathing slowly, Ami opened the door and her eyes opened wide at the view before her.  One of the chairs that were in the room was overturned, the bedcovers were tangled and on the floor, and Knives was on the floor cradling his broken arm.  She blushed furiously as she realized that her patient was naked and did not have anything covering him up.  Quickly, she entered the room, grabbed a blanket and threw it around her patient.

"You…you should keep yourself covered," Ami replied in a quiet voice.  "You might catch a cold or something."

The blonde man made a scoffing sound and glared at the doctor.  "I am not some weakling, spider, which needs to be watched all of the time.  When I am fully healed, I am going to kill everyone, including you!"

The former senshi sighed as she grabbed Knives by the shoulders and pulled him towards the bed.  The look he gave her was one of disgust, but she ignored it.  "No one has the right to take the life of another," she whispered softly as she heaved her patient back onto his bed.  She then took a look at his eyes and was taken aback at the coldness in their cerulean depths.  There was something else flickering in his eyes, but Ami could not determine what it was.

"And why would you say that?" Knives coldly asked Ami, his eyes not letting go of her own sapphire ones.

Ami took in a deep breath and stared back.  "It is because I am a doctor, sir, and I took an oath to save lives, even a life such as yours deserves saving."

 Knives appeared to be puzzled at the doctor's words for a moment and then scowled, diverting his attention to the window.  He closed his eyes, hoping that the female spider doctor would just leave him alone.  He then felt a gentle touch on the wounds on his legs and he cracked open one eye to see what was going on.  He saw Ami check the bandages on his legs and then pull the blanket up to cover his body.  Needless to say, Knives was disconcerted.

"Luckily, you didn't reopen your wounds," Ami remarked as she took out a set of keys from a pocket on her doctor's coat.  She went over to one of the cabinets and unlocked it and took out a small bottle.  She locked the cabinet back up and opened the bottle and took out a couple of pills from it.  She then handed the pills to Knives.

"I know that you are in pain right now and I am positive that you would not like another injection," the doctor replied as she got a contemptuous glare from her patient.

"How did you know that I was in pain?" Knives asked, concealing his curiosity for her empathy with loathing for the woman standing next to his bed and stared at the pills.

Ami shrugged as she left the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water.  "I've been able to feel the emotions of others for quite some time now," she answered truthfully.  "It comes in handy for my line of work.  Anyway, your brother told me that your name is Knives.  Let me introduce myself…I am Doctor Ami Mizuno."

"I have no need of your name, _DOCTOR_!" Knives snapped, the last word dripping with acid.

The former senshi tried handing the glass of water to her patient but he refused to accept it.  She sighed and placed the glass on the nightstand and faced the man once again.  "Look, I know that you do not want my help, but I am going to help you anyway.  I can sense your physical pain, Knives," Ami responded and then thought to herself, '_but I can sense a deeper, emotional pain as well...' "And trust me; I know when a person is in pain."_

The pale blonde man snorted and thrust his gaze once more at the window.  "What would a human spider like you know about pain?" he sneered, his left hand gripping the sheets of the bed.

"I know more about physical and emotional pain than you will ever know," Ami sadly whispered, her voice quavering slightly.  "But despite all that I have been through, I will still always help those in need, whether they want it or not."  At that, the former senshi of Mercury turned around and left her patient to his own thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The Queen opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes that once held laughter, kindness and loyalty.  The eyes now revealed sadness and determination.  "Sailor Mercury…you will never be alone…"_

_The Mercury Senshi let her tears flow freely down her cheeks, not once bothering to wipe them from her face.  "But Your Majesty, if you die, I will be alone…" she cried, cradling Neo-Queen Serenity's head gently.  "I do not wish to be alone."_

_Serenity flashed a smile that made Sailor Mercury feel at ease, even if just for a moment.  "You will see us again, although not in the forms you will recognize…do not fret, Ami, for this has been fated to happen ever since we realized we were the senshi of the solar system."_

_The Queen coughed, blood coming out of her mouth.  Mercury tried to keep her monarch still, but Serenity would have none of it.  She closed her eyes for a moment and a silvery shimmering light formed as the Ginzuishou appeared in front of the Queen's chest.  She took the crystal and handed it to her last remaining senshi._

_"Sailor Mercury, Ami, I entrust you with the Ginzuishou.  Protect the crystal until you find a place that has need of its strength and power.  This place will be like a desert yet human life will thrive…*cough cough* The Ginzuishou will make the place thrive with life…*cough*"_

_"Please, Usagi…don't talk anymore…" Mercury sobbed._

_"We will be reborn…"_

Ami woke up suddenly, her forehead covered in sweat.  She sat up in her bed and realized that it was still night time.  She could not understand why she was suddenly having dreams of the past.  She lied back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but the memory of the dream kept running through her mind.

'_I might as well get up,' she thought to herself as she rose from her bed and pulled on a light blue robe.  She tied it tight around her and put on a pair of ordinary slippers as she walked out of her room.  She stood in the hallway for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the night and of the sleeping guests.  Ami smiled to herself as she heard the snoring from Vash and Wolfwood and the gentle murmurings from Meryl and Millie._

The former senshi silently walked down the hallway to the stairwell.  She was about to go down the stairs when she heard moaning coming from Knives' room.  Ami in good conscience could not let the sound of pain go so she entered her patient's room as quietly as she could.  She could barely make out his masculine form in the darkness of the room but she could tell that he was having some sort of nightmare.

Ami went over to Knives' bed and gently sat down on the edge of it.  She ran her hand through his pale blonde hair, marveling at how soft it was.  She stayed that way for about twenty minutes until his movements calmed down and his breathing became even.  That was when she knew that he was no longer being plagued by bad dreams.

Just as Ami was about the door, she heard Knives mumble something in his sleep.

"Rem…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  I think I like how this chapter turned out…^_^ It took awhile to get to a computer to write this chapter, but I think it was worth it…^_^;

Oh, I almost forgot…The title of this story came from a line in the song, **_Experience Pearls_**, by Ace of Base and the story is loosely based on it as well.  If anyone has heard this song, it is extremely beautiful and I would like it if any writer out there could write a songfic with this song in any genre they write in.  If so, I would love to read it…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – I'm glad that you like this chapter…^_^ as you can see, it is definitely Vash/Meryl.  I like that pairing…^_^ With Knives/Ami…only time will tell…^_~

**Becki** – Thanks…^_^

**Mitsukai** – Wow…thanks for the great compliments…^_^ *blushes* If you ever do write an Ami-centered fic, let me know…^_^

**Ss JK** – Thanks…^_^ There are a few other Trigun/SM crossovers in this section and I like the one that is centered with Makoto…^_^

**Silverdrake** – Oh, everyone will find out how Ami got to Gunsmoke…just be patient…^_^ and after reading this chapter, I'm sure that you will know that the rest of the senshi will be reborn.  But as who?

**Hidden Angel** – Alrighty…^_^

**Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** – As you can tell from this chapter, it is obvious that it is Wolfwood/Millie and Vash/Meryl.  I agree with your opinion that Meryl will be able to handle the Humanoid Typhoon very well…^_^  

As for Ami…I guess one of the things I like most about her is that I used to be almost like her when I was in high school.  I studied all the time and always did my homework.  I do like writing her as an adult so I can interject on things that might have happened to her life, but still remain essentially the same.  I see her as intelligent (that's a given) but also loyal and gentle…^_^

With Knives/Ami…this will probably be a slow process as they will have to work through their differences.  I also put in part of the reason why Ami has the Ginzuishou in this chapter, but the whole story is still not there…^_^ I can't put in everything at once, now can I?  ^_~

**Sphinxqueen127** – I hope you like this chapter…^_^


	4. Missing Clothes and a Sponge Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

Oh, I'm going to take this story out of the Action/Adventure genre…it just doesn't seem to fit in there, does it?  *sweatdrops* I think I'll put it in the Drama or General genre, but I'm not sure which one though…anyway, on to the chapter.

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Four – Missing Clothes and a Sponge Bath**

            Ami was awake when the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon, signaling the start of a brand new day.  She had dressed in an outfit similar to what she was wearing the day before, jeans, boots, a grey linen shirt this time, and a white doctor's coat.  She took a brush from her dresser and used it to comb out the tangles from her short blue hair.  After a couple minutes went by, she put the brush back and walked out of her bedroom.

            She passed by the rooms that Vash and Wolfwood shared and could still hear their snores.  Across from their chambers, Ami was able to hear Millie getting out of bed, but Meryl was still gently making sleeping sounds.  She passes by two more rooms before stopping in front of the room that housed Knives.  She doubted that he would have known that it was she who had quieted his nightmares somehow, but she still felt hesitant in entering.

            "I wonder who Rem is," Ami whispered to herself as she lightly touched the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  She peered inside the room carefully and saw that her patient was still sleeping.  Sighing in relief, the doctor closed the door quietly and went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

            She examined the refrigerator and cupboards to see if there was anything that could be used for breakfast and shook her head.  The blue haired woman realized that there was not enough food for six people to last after breakfast.  She went over to a desk and took out some money from a hidden drawer and was about to leave the house when Millie came walking down the stairs.

            "Good morning, Doctor Mizuno," the tall woman remarked cheerfully.  "Did you sleep well?  I know that I did.  I haven't slept in a bed like that for quite some time."

            Ami smiled at the woman, unable to help herself; Millie's cheeriness was infectious.  '_Millie…you remind me of Minako with her same cheerful attitude,' she thought to herself.  "Good morning to you as well, Millie.  I slept okay, thank you for asking," she answered.  "You know, you can just call me Ami."_

            Millie smiled her friendly smile at the blue haired woman.  "Okay, Ms. Ami," she responded.  "I see that you are leaving early in the morning."

            The former senshi nodded as she put her hand in her coat pocket to feel the money she has in there.  "Yes.  I checked the kitchen and saw that I needed to buy some food to feed everyone in the house.  I know that we can't very well afford to keep buying food from the restaurant for everyone.  I'll go broke in no time."

            The tall woman with the kindly eyes smiled once more.  "Would you like some help?" she asked quickly.  "I can carry all the heavy stuff and I can cook."

            Ami gave Millie a grateful look and nodded as she gestured to the front door.  "Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you very much."  At that, both women left the house as the morning light got brighter.

            The slamming of the front door woke up someone who occupied the room right at the top of the stairs.  He grumbled for a moment before realizing where he was.  Knives couldn't believe that his brother brought him over to a filthy human town so some filthy human doctor could mend the injuries that his own brother had inflicted.  That blue haired wench had touched him while he was unconscious and that disconcerted the blonde man.  He did not like being touched, let alone some strange woman doctor doing just that.

            He heard some voices just outside his window and he had to strain himself to sit up to look outside.  He caught a glimpse of that annoying tall woman that hung around Vash and that disconcerting doctor.  He scowled at the thought of the doctor; the feeling of wanting to strangle that woman came to his conscious mind.  He smiled wickedly at that thought and then started devising ways to kill her…

            _"I know more about physical and emotional pain than you will ever know," Ami sadly whispered, her voice quavering slightly.  "But despite all that I have been through, I will still always help those in need, whether they want it or not."_

            Knives became even more infuriated when that statement the doctor had made came to the forefront of his thoughts.  '_It is ridiculous!  How can a mere spider know about pain and suffering?' he thought as the two women disappeared from view.  He was about to try and get out of the bed when he heard the voices of his brother, the traitorous Chapel, and that other annoying woman.  He decided to stay quiet and listen to their conversation…_

            "Wolfwood, can you tell us exactly how you came back to life?" Meryl asked, very curious to know what had happened.

            "I really don't remember much, Meryl, but I guess I can try to tell you what I saw," the priest tried to explain.

            "Oh, come on and tell us already!" whined the voice of Vash.  Knives rolled his eyes at his twin's childish behavior.

            "I'm getting to that, needle-noggin!" Wolfwood's voice was impatient one moment and then became soft.  "When I first came to, I didn't know what had happened and then I realized that I should be dead.  I looked above me and there was this silvery blue glow and I thought I had seen an angel."

            Knives' ears perked up at this.  An angel?  Could a Plant have possibly saved the traitor?

            Wolfwood's voice continued with the story.  "I saw her dark blue hair and those sapphire eyes and I thought that she was an angel, especially with that glow surrounding her.  That was when I realized that this woman somehow brought me back to life."

            "The woman must have been Ami, right?" Vash's voice actually sounded serious to Knives' ears.

            "That's right, Vash.  Apparently, she had used a lot of energy to bring me back because she collapsed right then and there and did not wake up for over two days.  I never asked Ami how she was able to do that…I am just waiting for her to tell me on her own."  Wolfwood's voice sounded a little tired.

            Meryl's voice piped up at the point.  "Other than that, have you seen Ami do anything else? *slight pause* By the shaking of your head, I take it that she has not used any type of ability."

            Vash could be heard clearing his throat before speaking.  "She could be a Plant, like my brother and me, but I am not sure…"  At that, the three voices became faint and disappeared altogether as the sounds of their footsteps were heard going down the stairwell.

            This gave Knives more things to think about and wonder more about the doctor.  He couldn't believe that the petite woman would be able to have a power to be able to bring someone back to life.  He scowled for a moment and then his thoughts went to the nightmare he was having last night.  He really could not remember what was going on in the dream but he knew it was unpleasant.  He felt fear and that was one emotion he definitely knew he did not like.

            Then suddenly, in the middle of the nightmare, Knives knew that something soothing entered his mind and caused his dreams to become more peaceful, calmer.  The feeling was similar to that of Rem back when he was young and on the ship with his brother and that human woman called Rem.  He snorted distastefully at the thought of the kindly woman, but he knew that his feelings for her went deeper than he wanted to admit.

            "Rem…" he murmured quietly, his icy cerulean eyes closed for a moment.  "Why did you care more for my brother than me?"  He reopened his eyes and looked around the room he was in.  There were a few cabinets inside and he could tell that they were all locked.  The furnishings were sparse with a nightstand next to the bed, a small lamp, and couple of ordinary wooden chairs.  The one thing he did notice was that his clothes were not anywhere to be seen.

            Ami and Millie came back to the house loaded with groceries and a package that appeared to be from a bakery.  The doctor was laughing at some anecdote that the much taller woman had said when they heard a very angry Knives screaming.

            "**WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"**

            Ami closed her eyes for a moment and then looked up at Millie.  "Could you take all the groceries inside the kitchen, Millie?" she asked, a pleading look in her sapphire eyes.  "I have to talk to a very irate patient."

            "Oh, I'm sure that Mr. Knives isn't that mad," Millie remarked cheerfully as she easily took all of the bags into her arms.  "If you got him new clothes, I'm sure that he will be better."

            The former senshi stared at the tall Insurance woman for a moment as she disappeared into the house.  She shook her head for a moment and then entered the dwelling.  Millie was already in the kitchen with Vash cooing over the donuts that they had purchased just for him, apparently having forgotten about Knives' outburst.  Meryl was in the kitchen as well, going about on how Vash was dense and ate way too many donuts.  Wolfwood, on the other hand, was apparently waiting for Ami at the foot of the stairs.

            "I thought that you might need some help with Knives," the dark haired man remarked slowly.  "I know when that man gets into moods like that, he can be very dangerous."

            Ami observed her friend for a moment and then shook her head.  "No, that will not be necessary, Nick," she answered quickly.  "I suggest that you go into the kitchen and make Millie feel that she is the most important person on this planet."

            "She is the most important person to me," Wolfwood replied, his voice going soft.  "But you…you are like a sister to me, Ami.  I don't want you to get hurt."

            The petite woman smiled up at her friend and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm as she put a foot on the first stair.  "Don't worry about me, Nick.  I can handle myself…I have faced far worse things than an injured man like Knives."

            Wolfwood watched the doctor run up the stairs and sighed.  How could a kindly woman such as Ami face things that were worse than Knives?  Despite the fact that she had brought him back to life, he could not understand how she would even have the power to defend herself.

            Ami swiftly went up the stairs and stopped in front of the door to Knives' room.  Before she could even raise a hand to knock on the door, she heard the manic Plant yell, "I know you are out there, you goddamned, filthy spider!  Get inside here now!"

            The doctor took in a deep breath and opened the door to see her patient livid with anger.  "What can I do for you?" she asked simply as she shut the door behind her.  She winced at the shouting that came next.

            "What can you do for me?!" Knives' asked reproachfully.  "YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE!"

            "I threw them away," Ami answered a little meekly, her eyes staring at the floor.

            "You WHAT!?!?" the blond man shouted.

            "I threw them away," the blue haired senshi repeated, not letting the man's anger get to her.  "For one thing, they were dirty.  Another thing, they were damaged beyond anyone's ability to repair them.  I was doing you a favor in getting rid of those rags."

            Knives glared at the petite woman in front of him, his urge to do something violent growing.  "You have no RIGHT in tossing away something that belonged to ME!" he bellowed, his eyes becoming mere slits on his face.  "Did it ever occur in your inferior mind that I still might have wanted to KEEP WHAT WAS LEFT?!"

            Ami stared at the floor for a moment longer and then lifted her gaze slowly to meet the angered man's cold blue eyes.  "You are right," she whispered softly.  "I should have thought that you still might have wanted what was left of your clothes.  I should have waited until you were awake before I did anything to them.  I am sorry."

            The apology that the former senshi gave was something that Knives did not expect from the petite woman.  He half expected her to yell back at him or leave the room because of how rudely he was treating her.  She was definitely not like the rest of the spiders on the desert planet they lived upon.

            "What did you say?" the pale blond man asked incredulously.

            "I said…I am sorry," Ami answered softly.  "I did not take your feelings in account on this matter."

            Knives did not know what to say.  This spider, a female one at that, had somehow managed to make him speechless and he started to feel some anger directed at her.  "When I am healthy, the first person I will kill will be you, woman," he seethed, his eyes growing even colder.

            Ami smiled sadly at the man on the bed before she went and checked his bandages.  A couple of them needed changing so she set about doing that task.  The next few minutes were silent and tense; a little too tense for Ami's taste but she was not about to say anything that would infuriate her patient any more.  She left the room for a minute or two and came back carrying a basin full of hot water, a large sponge, a few towels and a white linen bag.  She set the basin down on the nightstand and the towels on one of the chairs.

            "Now, if you like smelling like you were dragged through manure, I suggest that you stay still and let me give you a sponge bath," the doctor remarked as she pulled back the blanket covering her patient until he was completely in the nude once more.  "And afterwards, I'll help you to the bathroom and then out to the balcony on this floor.  I'm sure that you would like to sit some place other than this room."

            Knives was about to retort back at the woman when he noticed the faint blush on her face.  He had noticed it the previous night when she came into his room after he had tried to get out of bed.  He was not wearing anything last night and he was very naked right at this moment.  He could not understand why humans had such a sense of modesty but he just rolled his eyes at the woman's reactions.  He then turned his head so he could look out the window and not look at the doctor.

            He heard something dip into the basin and then he stiffened when he felt Ami's slender hands on his shoulders, urging him to sit up.  As he did so, Knives glared at the woman.  "If my arms were not injured…"

            "You would kill me," Ami finished softly as she took the sponge out of the basin and began washing her patient's back.  She had also put a towel covering up Knives' front so it was easier for her to take the sponge and clean his chest and legs.  Every few moments, she would accidentally touch his skin with her hand and she would blush a little more.

            Knives' breath would get caught in his throat every time he felt Ami's hands on his skin.  The more she touched him, however innocent it may be, the more he wanted to do something violent.  The thing was that the touches were rather pleasant and that unsettled the Plant even more.  Just as he was about to say something vile about the doctor, she started drying him off with the other towels she had brought with her.

            Ami finished drying off the man before her and grabbed the bag she brought in with her.  "I have some clothes in here that I got at the store some time ago.  They are men's pajamas and they would be good for you since you are healing.  I'll help you put them on."

            Before Knives could protest, the senshi of Mercury took out a pair of light blue pajama pants and a matching button top, both made of linen.  She eased the top over his broken arm and buttoned it up for him, leaving the Plant to curse at her with very imaginative expletives.  She had a much harder time putting the pajama pants over his legs since he did not have any underwear so her face became a darker shade of red.

            Once she was finished, Ami pulled out a pair of sandals and slipped them on her patient's feet.  She then held out her hand towards Knives.  "Ready?  I'll help you to the bathroom now," she replied.

            Knives glowered at the petite woman as he swung his legs and feet to the floor, putting some weight on them to see how much pain he was going to get.  He winced as he tried to stand up and was about to fall back to the bed when Ami went to his side, supporting his much larger frame.  Feeling disgusted with himself, he had to wrap an arm around the doctor's shoulders so he would not fall back down.  He did not want to rely on a human, much less the one by his side.

            Ami led the much taller man out of his room and to the bathroom just across from his door.  Knives noticed that there were bars in the room in order to help people who were physically handicapped such as him.  "I do not need your help in here," the Plant growled out, giving the blue haired woman an angry glare.

            The doctor nodded as she let go of her patient once he had a firm grip on one of the bars in the bathroom.  Once he was inside, Ami closed the door to let the Plant have some privacy.  She leaned against the wall, waiting for him to finish so she could help him out to the balcony.  As she closed her eyes, she listened to the sounds and voices downstairs…

            "Vash!  I told you to save at least some of those cookies for Ami!" a woman's voice shouted, obviously angry.

            "But Meryl, I was hungry," Vash's voice whined and then the sound of a pan hitting something solid was heard.  What followed next was a rather loud thump onto the floor.

            "Oops…" Wolfwood's voice came out.  "I think you used a little too much force on that, Millie."

            "Mr. Vash will be fine, Mr. Priest dear," Millie replied.  "Just put him on the couch in the living room."

            Ami giggled while she listened to the conversation going on downstairs.  The Humanoid Typhoon was acting childish again and that amused the former senshi.  She was lost in her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Knives glared at her.  "If you are going to stand there all day, at least take me back to my room," he complained loudly.

            The young looking woman turned around and looked up at the tall Plant.  Her sapphire eyes locked with his cerulean one for a brief moment before she looked away.  She took his arm and draped it across her shoulders, telling him to lean on her once again.  She did not miss the flinch he did when she touched him.  Ami helped Knives down the hallway and to the doors that led to the balcony in silence.  She opened the doors and led her patient out onto the balcony and helped him sit in a soft and plush reclining chair.

            "If you are hungry, I'll have Millie or someone else bring up your breakfast, Knives," Ami replied softly as she made sure that Knives was comfortable in his seat.  "I have my rounds to make around the town after I eat.  But I'll be back to check up on you around lunchtime."

            "I do not need anyone to check up on me, human," Knives spat, "let alone eat food that is probably something that would kill me."

            Ami sighed and looked at the man.  "Look, if you do not eat, you will not heal faster.  And I know how much you want to kill me when you are fully healed.  You eat, the faster you heal and then the faster you will be able to do what you want."

            The Plant stared at the doctor in shock for a couple minutes, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.  In his mind, it almost sounded like she wanted to die.  He rolled his eyes as he thought that these human spiders were a strange race that needs to be exterminated.

            As Ami sighed once more and went over to the balcony doors, she felt a chill run up and down her spine.  Her body shook for a moment and made her look upwards at the sky.  She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them back up.  '_I sense a familiar presence…but I cannot place who or what it could be,' she thought to herself.  '_And this is definitely an evil presence_...'  When she finally left the balcony, she did not realize that Knives had seen her shudder._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Sir, I believe we have found the Ginzuishou," an evil sounding female voice replied.

            "Where?" a deep male voice asked.

            "On a desert planet called Gunsmoke.  I do not know how it got there, sir."

            A chuckled was heard.  "After all these centuries, I will finally be able to have the Silver Crystal.  Once we get it, maybe we can figure out how it leapt across the dimensions to this one.  At top speed, how long will it take for us to reach Gunsmoke?"

            "It will take at least two months, sir.  We hopped into this dimension quite far from the planet."

            "Fine.  Plot a course to Gunsmoke and set the ship to top speed."

            "Yes sir!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Wow…This is the longest chapter so far in this story…O.o  I like that…^_^ I think that this chapter went along the way I wanted it to…and for me, that's a good thing…^_^;  Now, on to the reviewers:

**DarkOneTenshi** – Thanks…^_^

**Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy** – I will say that I did like that story of yours.  I'm curious as to why you deleted it off from this site.  I did try to keep the characters IN character and I hoped that I did it again for this chapter.  As for Ami being a replacement for Rem, I'm not so sure about that.  But that's what I like about these reviews…everyone can share his or her opinion…^_^

**Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady** – Hey there!  I got a review from one of my favorite authors…^_^ Thank you for the compliment on saying that this story has a feel of the western type stories.  If you do a search on yahoo or google, I'm sure that you can find information about Knives…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – No, I will say that Usagi was not reborn as Vash despite the fact that they do have some similarities…^_^ Yeah, Knives was being mean to Ami, but he will be that way towards her for awhile though…^_^ Thanks for the compliment and for the chocolate chip cookie…*mmmmm*

**Shiela Lalel** – Well, I do like Usagi, but as I had stated before, Ami is my favorite…and there aren't enough stories out there about her…^_^

Yes, Ami is the star of this story, but Makoto Almasy was just stating her opinions on the matter.  We may disagree on certain points, but I welcome differing views…^_^

However, I am glad that you like my story…^_^

**Ss JK** – Thanks…^_^ I hope that you like this chapter.


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime. 

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Five – Revelations**

            A month passed by slowly for Ami in the small town of New Pueblo.  First, Knives was making it difficult for the former senshi to take care of his wounds and broken arm.  His attitude towards her, if anything, actually got worse.  It got so bad that she had to take out all of her medical supplies from the room and transfer them to the locked closet in the hallway.  One day, the Plant got a hold of one of the needles from the cabinet and tried to stab the blue haired doctor and Millie with it.

            The second thing that made the month go by slowly was the attempts by her, Millie and Wolfwood to make Meryl and Vash realize their feelings for one another.  The outlaw continued to act the child whenever it came to donuts, food, and the Bernadelli Insurance girl.  Meryl, on the other hand, would lose her temper on the red garbed plant whenever he was acting childish.  It was getting harder for Ami to convince the woman that there was hope for Vash and that he would show his feelings in time.

            Meryl had told her once that she believed that Vash would never come out and tell her that he cares for her.  "That man is so dense that he wouldn't even notice his own shadow trying to get his attention," she replied in a sad voice.  Ami did not know how to respond to her friend's comment.  All she knew to do was give the other woman a hug.

            Ami sighed as she finished her rounds for the day and found herself in front of the house she shared with her friends and unruly patient.  She didn't exactly want to go inside at the moment but she knew that she should.  Her normal routine would be after she did her rounds, she would check up on Knives.  Every time that she saw him, he would curse her out and threaten to kill her.  She would always be gentle with the man despite how he treated her.

            The blue haired woman took in a deep breath and walked into the house.  There were sounds coming from the kitchen; apparently, Millie was cooking dinner for everyone.  She heard Meryl talking to the tall woman, saying that Vash was out at the orphanage with Wolfwood.  From what they were saying, Ami knew that the only male that was currently in the house was her patient, Knives Millions.  After putting her doctor's bag on the stand next to the front door, she walked into the kitchen.

            "Good afternoon, Ms. Ami," Millie smiled cheerfully.  "I already made a plate for Mr. Knives for dinner.  Its macaroni and cheese and some steamed vegetables."

            Ami returned the smile and nodded.  "Thanks, Millie.  How are you doing today, Meryl?  Did you get any messages from the Bernadelli Insurance Society?"

            The dark haired woman nodded, her blue-grey eyes twinkling.  "Yes, I sure did," she answered.  "They wired money to the bank here in New Pueblo so we can hopefully keep Vash here.  My boss stated that Vash is to have constant surveillance in order to keep the damage he does to a bare minimum."

            Millie giggled as she stirred something in the pot on the stove.  "Meryl is just happy that she gets to be paid and stay around Mr. Vash all of the time."

            "MILLIE!" Meryl cried out indignantly, her cheeks bright red.  Ami laughed at her friend's embarrassment as she gathered the tray that had Knives' dinner and made her way out of the kitchen.

            "Ms. Ami, you better eat dinner tonight," Millie called after the doctor.  "A doctor needs to keep up her strength when helping people, especially her patient."

            Ami blushed slightly when she heard Millie as she was about to climb up the stairs.  She was not aware that anyone had noticed that she hasn't been eating much lately.  Part of the reason was due to the fact that Knives was bothering her and the other part was the evil presence she felt a month ago.  She sighed once again as she went up the stairs and stood in front of her patient's door.  She knocked on it lightly before entering the room slowly.

            Knives was in a sitting position on the bed, his gaze was directed at the blue haired doctor.  He did not say a word at Ami as she placed the tray of food on the stand next to his bed.  She pushed the stand so the tray was over her patient's lap, feeling very self-conscience about the way the Plant was looking at her.  She checked his bandages on his legs and arms and nodded to herself.  (AN: He is wearing shorts at the moment.)  The stitches held the wounds very well and needed to be taken out.

            "I'll be taking out the stitches in your legs and left arm tomorrow," she remarked, knowing that the man was probably not really listening to her.  "I think that I will take the cast off your arm in about a week.  It should be completely healed by then.  Anyway, I'll be back later to take your food tray."  She then turned to leave the room and head down the stairs.

            "Stay," Knives stated simply, completely ignoring the food on the stand.

            Ami stopped short and turned back around to face the blonde man.  She was shocked, to say the least, that this cold-hearted man asked her to stay.  "I…I suppose so," she stammered slowly as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room.  "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

            The Plant never took his eyes off of the former senshi, studying her appearance.  "Yes, there is something I would like to discuss with you," he stated, his voice and expression not giving away any type of emotion.  "A month ago, I overheard my oaf of a brother talk with the traitor and the spider female my brother fancies.  It was about you."

            The doctor tilted her head to one side, very curious as to what her friends had talked about.  "Are you sure you want to talk about that?" she asked.  "It isn't really nice to talk about the discussions that other people had.  It is a little rude, in my opinion."

            Knives rolled his eyes as he pushed the stand away, not at all interested in his food.  "If you can use that insignificant brain of yours, you should remember that I neither care for being nice nor do I care about your lowly opinions," he replied in an insulting tone.  He smirked when he saw the petite woman stiffen slightly at his jibe and that made him feel a little better.  "Anyway, I do have a question for you.  Are you a Plant?"

            Ami's brow creased lightly in confusion and then shook her head.  "I don't know what you mean," she answered.  "What do you mean by a Plant?  I was born human."

            The Plant sighed in exasperation and glared at the woman.  "You live on this planet and you don't know about Plants?" he asked incredulously.  "They are what gives the towns and cities use for power.  They are living beings, plants, which give off immense energy.  They are beings that live outside of time…like Vash…like me."

            The look of curiosity and interest on Ami's face did not go unnoticed by the blonde man.   "You are a plant?  Vash is a plant?" she asked, not quite believing what Knives had said.

            "Look, woman," Knives began, gritting his teeth in annoyance.  "You need not go repeating what I had stated like a mindless idiot."

            Ami sighed and stood up from the chair and turned towards the door.  "I'm sorry, Knives, but I need to leave," she stated softly.

            "How were you able to bring the traitor back to life?" the Plant asked, wanting the woman to stay and answer his questions.

            The former senshi became rigid at the question and slowly rotated around to look at Knives' icy blue eyes.  "That is something I will not discuss," she voiced stiffly.  "It is something that not even a Plant like you would be able to comprehend."

            Knives stared angrily at Ami and gripped the sheets on the bed tightly.  "Are you insulting my intelligence?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.  "I have lived for over one hundred and thirty years on this dust ball of a planet and you do not think I can comprehend something as simple as resurrection?"

            Ami sighed as she sat back down in the chair and shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her short, dark blue hair.  "Resurrection is never simple, Knives.  You would understand that if you were able to bring back the dead which I know that you cannot."

            "So tell me how you had the power to do such a thing.  I thought that only Plants had power."  Knives voice was starting to get louder each time he spoke.

            "No, I will not tell you."

            "Why not?"

            "Because it is not yet the time to tell."

            "What does that mean?"

            "If you are truly a being that lives outside of time, you should know that."

            "I am one!  And how would you know about living outside of time?!"

            "I know because I do live outside of time."

            At that moment, the door opened and Vash, Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl heard what Ami had said.  Meryl's gasp brought the doctor's attention to the people who just entered.  She realized that her patient's voice must have gotten their attention and that they wanted to see if there was anything wrong.

            "How…how old are you exactly, Ami?" Wolfwood finally managed to say.

            Ami sighed and looked at her friends sadly.  "I am not entirely sure," she admitted quietly.  "After a couple of centuries, the years no longer mattered.  It became…a curse.  Especially when you outlive the friends you end up making, the people you end up loving."

            "So…so that's why you said that you did not have any friends when you brought me back to life," the priest said kindly.  "But why…"

            Ami raised her hands, stopping Wolfwood from asking another question.  "I will tell all of you everything when the time is right," she replied, looking at everyone in the eyes, including Knives.  "Now is not the time."

            Vash spoke this time.  "I understand," he stated, his voice serious.  "You will tell us when you are ready.  We will not push you."  He directed that last statement at his brother.

            Knives snorted and glared at everyone.  "Fine," he mumbled as he picked up a fork from the stand and stabbed his food.  '_But I'll still find a way to find out about this human woman before the rest of these idiots_,' he thought to himself as he ignored everyone now.  '_She is definitely not like the rest of the filthy spiders on this dust ball_.'

            Ami stood outside on the second floor balcony, staring up at the night sky.  She felt the evil presence loom ever closer to Gunsmoke and she just could not remember why it felt so familiar.  She let out a breath and sat down on the wicker-style settee that was next to the plush recliner.  She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to memories of the past…

            **_Flashback…_**

            _A squeal from a little girl was heard and the Senshi of Mercury smiled gently.  Her young charge, Small Lady Usagi Tsukino Chiba, was laughing at a butterfly that was flying close to the pink haired girl.  Mercury put down her compact computer and walked over to the little princess._

_            "The butterfly is pretty, Lady Mercury," the child giggled, trying to catch the colorful insect.  "Is everything like a butterfly?"_

_            The blue haired senshi smiled warmly at Small Lady's innocent question.  "No, it isn't," she answered truthfully.  "Butterflies do not have the long life spans that we as a member of the Silver Millennium have.  We are beings that live outside of time."_

_            Small Lady glanced up at the Ice Senshi, her crimson eyes brimming with curiosity.  "We live outside of time?  But I get older; I get bigger as I get older…"_

_            "I know that, Small Lady," Mercury answered gently as she made the princess hold out her arm.  The colorful butterfly landed on the small girl's hand and the girl giggled at the contact.  "Of course you will get bigger as you get older, but once you turn eighteen years of age, your body will stop aging."_

_            "Will that mean I won't ever die?" the pink haired princess asked naively, her eyes kept on the butterfly._

_            Mercury sighed softly as she felt a small breeze filter through her short, blue hair.  "We may not age, but we can still die, little princess.  Remember when the Black Moon family attacked?  Some people did pass on."_

_            Small Lady nodded solemnly as she gazed at the butterfly as it flew away.  "I remember," she replied softly.  "We may live outside of time, but we can be killed is what you meant…right, Lady Mercury?"_

_            The Senshi nodded at the small princess as she stood up from the grass and motioned for the girl to follow.  "That is correct, Small Lady.  It's time now for you to go with Lady Pluto at the Time Gates.  You learned much today, my princess, and it is time for you to go to the past to train as a senshi."_

_            **End Flashback…**_

            Ami opened her eyes and stood up from the settee, staring once more at the stars.  She missed Small Lady.  After the little princess came back from the past the second time, she spent more time with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion and had more lessons with Pluto and the rest of the Outer Senshi.  She knew that the young girl would grow up to be a kind and wise ruler.

            That was when the evil made itself known and attacked Crystal Tokyo.  Even then, the enemy had a familiar, evil presence.  Ami's eyes went wide and gasped, her hands flying to her face as she started to remember more things of the past…

_            **Flashback…**_

_            Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars were standing outside at night, fighting the evil general of Queen Beryl, Jedite.  Sailor Moon used her tiara and defeated the man, causing him to go back to the evil Queen.  They found out later that he was imprisoned in a block of crystal for his failures to defeat the Sailor Senshi and thought that he would forever be out of their lives._

_            Little did they know that throughout the centuries, Jedite's anger towards the senshi grew.  He felt the other evil enemies that the senshi fought and won against.  In his mind, he knew that he would somehow gain the power of the Ginzuishou and rule the universe.  A couple of years after the defeat of the Black Moon family and the evil Wiseman, the blonde general broke free from his crystal prison, the centuries of imprisonment giving him strength and power._

_            The pink haired princess disappeared just days before the first attack upon the crystal city and the search for Small Lady took up most of the time of the senshi, both Inners and Outers.  The only two people who seemed to know what was going on was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time and Neo-Queen Serenity and they were not saying anything on the matter.  The only thing that they both had said was that Small Lady would be found, eventually, and that she was safe._

_            Mercury ended up being the only senshi left alive after Jedite's attacks killed the royal family and the guardian senshi.  She felt the evil general's presence approaching the throne room and knew that even with the Silver __Crystal__; she was no match for the man.  She softly made a prayer towards her now deceased Queen to help her soul be reborn into the next life._

_            The senshi ran and ran, not knowing where her feet were taking her.  A thought popped into her head and told her to go to the Time Gates.  Not knowing what else to do, Mercury followed the thought and teleported herself to the Time Guardian's post.  Her eyes became teary when she realized that Pluto was dead now as well.  As the tears flowed down her face, a ghostly image of the green haired senshi appeared._

_            "Sailor Pluto," Mercury whispered softly, eyeing the tall woman's ethereal figure.  "I…I thought you were dead…"_

_            The crimson eyes of the dark skinned woman appeared sad, yet a smile was on her face.  "Sailor Mercury, I know of the task that Neo-Queen Serenity thrust upon you.  I cannot grant you the powers to see the future, but I can allow you to occasionally make glimpses upon the past in order to help you find what you seek and figure things out.  I can tell you that you will have limited abilities with the Ginzuishou.  Among them is to be able to sense restless souls and bring them back to life.  This will drain you completely of energy, however.  Another ability that will be granted to you is the ability to jump between dimensions.  This will be necessary for your search for the place the Queen was talking about."_

_            **End Flashback…**_

            Ami covered her open mouth with both of her hands.  The person responsible for the destruction of Crystal Tokyo was none other than the general, Jedite.  How could they not have seen it before?  Tears came unbidden and flowed freely down her cheeks.  If they had only known, she and her fellow senshi probably would have been able to stop the general and the slaughter he brought upon an unsuspecting Earth.

            The memories she had been seeing lately in her dreams and this waking moment was now obviously part of the ability Pluto had given her.  The former senshi wiped the tears off of her face and turned her eyes to face the doors that led back into the house.  She somehow knew that it was fated for her to meet her new friends, even meeting Knives.  Why she had to meet that Plant, she could not even guess.  He was rude, mean, evil, and wanted to destroy the human race and her for some reason.

            Earlier that evening, after dinner, the former senshi went back to her patient's room to take the food tray back down to the kitchen.  Knives looked like he was sleeping in the bed, so she quietly went to the stand to pick up the tray when his left hand darted out and grabbed her wrist in a vise-like grip.  He pulled her to the bed and whispered in her ear.

            "Even if you live outside of time like me and my brother, you can still die," he murmured dangerously, her skin prickling at the tone of Knives' voice.  "Once I am well, I will not kill you right away…I want you to tell me why you have lived for so long.  I want you to tell me why a human like you has that ability.  Tell me what I want to know and I just might spare your pathetic existence."

            The blonde plant released her suddenly, causing Ami to crumple into a heap onto the wooden floor.  Her sapphire eyes stared into his icy cerulean eyes for a moment before gathering the food tray quickly and made her way to leave the room; Knives laughing insanely at her retreating form.  That encounter with Knives was the main reason why she had not gone to bed just yet.

            '_I suppose it was good that I couldn't sleep,' the blue haired doctor thought to herself.  '_Otherwise, I would not been able to figure out who destroyed my home and planet.  I wish…I wish I could make Knives understand that killing is not always the way…Spiders and Butterflies can live alongside one another in peace and harmony.  But how can you be a butterfly?  Butterflies are beautiful creatures that spend their days making others happy.  I could say that Vash is a butterfly because he tries to make people happy_...'_

            Ami walked over to the balcony's railing and noticed a small butterfly flying around a spider web.  She shooed the insect away from the web and watched it fly away.  "Don't want something as pretty as you get caught," she whispered softly as the butterfly flew away.  "I know that spiders need to eat too, but not tonight."

            Unknowingly, she was being watched by a pair of aquamarine eyes.  Vash stepped away from the balcony doors and silently walked over to Knives' door.  He opened the door to see that his brother was still awake, his arms crossed under his head.

            "What do you want?" the light blonde Plant hissed at Vash.

            "You should be nicer to the Doctor Lady," Vash stated quietly, going into his serious mood.  "Ami has been kind to you, healing you, making sure that you get better.  And what do you do?  You threaten her life and the lives of her friends.  They are my friends as well, brother."

            Cerulean eyes rolled and Knives glared at his brother.  "I know that, you idiot.  But they are spiders.  They are beneath us!  We are superior beings.  If we cannot rule over these filthy humans, then they must be exterminated."

            Vash shook his head and walked over to the door.  He turned around and gave his brother a piercing gaze.  "Knives, I know that you believe that.  Rem tried to teach both of us that no one has the right to take another life.  I know that you do not believe that, but it is true.  Ami is a lot like Rem, have you noticed?  They are both gentle and willing to help others.  Just a few moments ago, I saw her shoo a butterfly away from a spider web."

            Interest seemed to flicker in Knives' blue eyes.  "She did what?" he asked slowly.

            "She made a butterfly fly away from a spiderweb," Vash answered just as slowly.  "She saved both the spider and the butterfly, Knives.  Will you at least try to be nicer to her?"

            Knives harrumphed at averted his eyes from his twin.  "I promise nothing," he seethed inwardly.

            Vash then smiled one of his silly grins and gave a victory sign.  "I know, but at least I know that you will try," he remarked happily.  "Now…where did Meryl hide those donuts?"  The tall outlaw left the room, leaving his twin to ponder the statements he had made.

            Ami stayed on the balcony for a few minutes longer, watching the stars twinkling in the ebony sky.  She spied a shooting star streaking across the night and in her mind, it appeared to have a pink tinge.  The former senshi shook her head for a moment, knowing that the color could not have been possible.  She was about to go through the balcony doors and saw something hit the ground just outside the house.

            '_What just happened?' the blue haired woman thought as she raced down the stairs, hoping that no one was hurt.  She ran to the front door just as someone knocked on it.  Ami opened the door and the look on her face was one of shock.  A pink blur attached itself to the former senshi's waist, giggling happily._

            "Lady Mercury, I'm so happy to see you again!" the little girl squealed, her pink hair becoming loose from the hairstyle it was in.

            "**Ch-Chibiusa?!?**"

[_first__ posted 07.06.03 – edited  and beta read by **hiko****-chan – 07.08.03]**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  So, what do you all think of Small Lady's appearance?  ^_^ I guess that not all of the senshi died…heh heh.  But it is crucial to the storyline, that's all…^_^ Just to inform, I always had Jedite in mind as the main evil villain.  I was originally going to call this chapter, "Living Outside of Time" but it just didn't fit.  "Revelations" sounded much better because of the revelations Ami had about the past and one that Vash had when he saw her make the butterfly fly away from the spiderweb.  And now on to reviewer responses…

**Dee-Chan** – Well…doesn't Knives always plot something evil?  *laughs* Anyway, he is still suspicious about Ami and tried to confront her about it in this chapter.  I thought that I would put in something humorous…I'm not really good in writing humor though…^_^;

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^_^ I hope you like this update.

**Mistress Saturn** - *blushes* Thank you…^_^ Also, thank you for adding me as one of your favorite authors…*is honored*


	6. Chibiusa

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

IMPORTANT!  I just started a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Six – Chibiusa**

            "**Ch-Chibiusa?!?**" Ami exclaimed in disbelief.  "How…how…how did you get here?  You disappeared on us…"

            The pink haired girl giggled a little and kept hugging the blue haired woman.  "I know…but Puu and Mommy said that I had to leave," Chibiusa answered, her crimson eyes seemingly sad for a moment.  "Puu sent me through the Time Gates and said that I would meet up with you."

            The former senshi returned the princess' hug fiercely, tears streaming down her face.  "Oh Small Lady…we feared you were kidnapped…or dead…"

            "I…I know, Lady Mercury," the princess replied sadly.  "I…also…know that it seemed like I was gone for centuries to you, but to me, I just left.  Puu and Mommy told me what was going to happen…and that you will take care of me like a mommy."

            Ami kept her hold onto the pink haired girl, almost not believing that Chibiusa was really there.  "There will be no doubt about that, little one," the blue haired doctor whispered into her charge's ear.  "I will take care of you as if you were my own child."

            "Yay!" Chibiusa exclaimed happily, squeezing the doctor hard.  "Can I call you Ami-chan then?"

            "Of course you can," Ami gladly answered, carefully extricating the girl from her neck and took in a deep breath.  "You hug hard, little one.  What would you want to be called?  Chibiusa, Usagi…what?"

            The small princess thought for a moment and grinned at her new surrogate mother.  "I wanna be called Chibiusa so I can remember where I am from and who I was and will be," she stated wisely.  "Can my full name be Usagi Tsukino Chiba Mizuno?  That way, I can honor you as my new mother."

            The doctor nodded at her newly adopted daughter, pleased that Chibiusa wanted to use her family name of Mizuno.  "Come on inside, sweetie, and I'll see if there is anything left over from dinner."

            "Are there any donuts?" the pink haired girl asked innocently.

            Ami stifled a laugh and grinned at the girl.  "Little one, there is someone living in this house that loves donuts just as much as you or Usagi.  It would be lucky if there are any donuts left."  She then led the pint-sized senshi inside the darkened house and into the kitchen.  She turned the light on and sat the girl at the table while she searched the refrigerator for something to snack on.  The doctor smiled as she pulled out a bowl of macaroni and cheese and a small cupcake.

            "Here, you eat this in here while I go set up the room you will be sleeping in," Ami replied, her eyes shining.  Chibiusa nodded as she began to eat the meal the blue haired woman put in front of her.

            The former senshi left the little girl in the kitchen while she walked up the stairs and opened a door to one of the empty rooms on the second floor.  She glanced around it a bit and went over to a dresser.  She took out bed linens and a blanket from the dresser and set about fixing the room.

            '_This will have to do until I can get things that will suit Chibiusa's personality and temperament,' Ami thought to herself as she finished fixing the bed.  She opened the window to let in fresh air and glanced about the room one more time before going back to the kitchen._

            As she walked by Knives' room, the former senshi heard sounds of moaning.  Knowing from the one previous experience, she knew that her patient was having a nightmare.  Carefully and quietly, she opened the door and went over to the prone Plant.  She sat on the side of the bed and ran her hand through his hair.  Knives' moaning slowed down and his breathing became easier, more relaxed.  Once she knew that her patient will no longer have any more nightmares, she stood up from the bed silently and left the room to go back to her adopted daughter.

            _Knives was__ curled up in a fetal position, his eyes closed and wracked with some nameless fear.  Sweat was pouring off of his face as he tried to deal with this debilitating emotion.  Suddenly, silvery blue light flashed through his mind's dreamscape and the fear dissipated.  He opened his eyes to see a bright and sunny meadow with flowers and trees everywhere.  Butterflies were flying everywhere but the strangest thing he saw was a tall, crystal-like structure in the distance._

_            'What is this place?' he thought to himself as he found himself drawn towards the structure.  He was probably about halfway there when he spied two shadowed figures off to one side.  He could not see them clearly and therefore, he could not make out their faces.  The voices were heard clearly, however._

_            "The butterfly is pretty, Lady Mercury," a child-like voice giggled. "Is everything like a butterfly?"_

_            "No, it isn't," a grown woman's voice answered.  "Butterflies do not have the long life spans that we as a member of the Silver Millennium have.  We are beings that live outside of time."_

_            "We live outside of time?  But I get older; I get bigger as I get older…" the child's voice stated, obviously curious and feminine sounding._

_            "I know that, Small Lady," the woman's voice answered gently.  Giggling from the girl's voice was heard.  "Of course you will get bigger as you get older, but once you turn eighteen years of age, your body will stop aging."_

_            "Will that mean I won't ever die?" the girl-child's voice asked._

_            A gentle sigh was heard from the taller of the two shadowed figures.  "We may not age, but we can still die, little princess.  Remember when the Black Moon family attacked?  Some people did pass on."_

_            "I remember," the girl's voice replied softly.  "We may live outside of time, but we can be killed is what you meant…right, Lady Mercury?"_

_            Before Knives could hear the rest of the conversation, another flash of light shaded his icy cerulean eyes. He then found himself in a strange place that appeared to be formless and mist flowing everywhere.  He shook his head for a moment and then saw a silver glow in front of him.  It had a female shape and angel-like wings._

_            "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to see the rest of this memory," the angel uttered in a dignified tone._

_            The tall Plant glared at the angel and tried to push his way beyond the silver being, but nothing happened.  "Why not?" he asked in a spiteful voice.  "If this is my dream, I should be allowed to see everything!"_

_            The angel appeared to smile sadly at the blonde man and shook her head.  "I'm sorry, Knives…but as I had stated, I cannot allow you to see that memory.  I can tell you that it is not a memory of yours."_

_            The Plant took a step back, startled that the angel knew his name.  'Wait a moment, that voice…it's so familiar…' he thought as he gazed at the angel again.  "Re…Rem?" he asked incredulously as he finally noticed the familiar dark hair of the former mentor of his and Vash's._

_            The angel's face became clear and smiled tenderly at Knives.  "Yes, it is I.  I have watched over you and your brother for so long.  Vash has become a strong and wonderful man, but you…I believe that there is still hope within you, my child.  Just remember…I loved both you and your brother equally…"_

_            "No!  Wait!" Knives cried out as the Rem-angel dissolved into a sea of stars.  "Rem!"_

            "REM!" the tall Plant called out, sitting up suddenly in his bed, wide awake.  He glanced around his room wildly; his body was tingling from the dream he just had.  He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.  He could not believe the dream he just had; it was not something he usually would dream about.

            Knives glanced out the window and realized that it was still night.  He scowled a little, knowing that he would be having a hard time trying to fall back asleep.  He carefully swung his legs over the bed and gingerly tried to stand up.  He smirked slightly as he stood up because he did not have much pain.

            '_That human doctor did say she was going to take out my stitches in my legs and left arm,' he thought to himself as he slipped on the sandals Ami had left for him.  Feeling a slight chill in the air, he grabbed a linen robe that was hanging on the side of the bed and put it on.  Trying to be as silent as possible, the tall Plant left his room and stood at the top of the stairs.  He was about to put a foot on the top step when he heard some voices below._

            "Lady Merc…I mean Ami-chan, are you sure that there aren't any donuts?" Chibiusa complained as she giggled slightly.

            Ami smiled gently at the pink haired girl and playfully pulled on the pink tresses.  "Chibiusa, we already searched the kitchen cabinets and the cookie jar and there weren't any left.  Unless Meryl, you will meet her in the morning, hid the donuts, we are all out."

            Knives held his breath for a moment and quickly went back into his room, not wanting the two people he heard to see that he was awake.  He left the door slightly ajar when the sounds of footsteps were heard on the stairs.  He peeked through the open crack and saw the blue haired doctor with a small child, probably around the age of nine, with cotton-candy pink hair and crimson eyes. (AN: I'm just guessing the age of Chibiusa at the end of Stars.)

            '_The little spider is unusual in her appearance,' Knives thought as he kept watching Ami and Chibiusa.  He saw the doctor lead the girl into an empty bedroom and heard them say goodnight to one another._

            "Good night, little princess," Ami told the little girl, her voice soft and tender.  "You sleep well and be mindful of your dreams."

            Chibiusa gave the former senshi a hug and went into her new bedroom.  When she closed the door, Ami stayed in front of the door and smiled kindly.  "I'm glad that you're here, Small Lady…" she whispered as she turned to go into her bedroom.  She twirled around when she heard a door close.  It was so quiet, Ami almost missed the sound.  She knew that it was from the direction of Knives' room.  Being curious, she walked over to the door and carefully opened it as she peered inside the room.

            Knives did not feel like conversing with the blue haired human and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.  His control over his anger was slipping slightly as he heard the woman walk into the room and open the window.  He heard her say something that the air was stale in the room and that he needed to have some fresh air.  He was about to growl at her to leave when he felt her sit down at the edge of the bed.  His body stiffened slightly when he felt a hand run through his hair for a moment.

            Ami stared at the man 'sleeping' on the bed when she touched his light blonde hair gently.  She ran it through her fingers before pulling back.  "I suppose that I was just hearing things," she replied quietly, but Knives was still able to hear her.  "I hope you are sleeping better…you were having a nightmare earlier.  I know that you would not normally listen to me talk, but right now, you are the only person I can talk to.  Why?  Vash is just too silly, Nick is too protective, Millie is too giddy and happy, and Meryl is too serious.  Also, since you are sleeping, you can't insult me right now.

            "Someone…from my past showed up tonight…someone I never thought that I would ever see again.  Her name is Chibiusa.  She is a sweet girl and I am adopting her as my daughter.  Maybe, someday, I will be able to tell everyone everything about me and Chibiusa and our shared past.  I hardly think that you would believe any of what I would have to say, though.  You are so cold and aloof and untrusting of humankind.  Something bad must have happened to you so long ago to make you hate humans the way that you do.

            "When I first met Nick, he was afraid that I would not want to be his friend because of his past.  You know what I said to him?  '_I can sense that you have a good soul and that what you have done in the past is over and gone.  The past will remain in the past.'  That is what I said to him.  There is no point in dwelling on the past if it only brings you nothing but pain and misery."_

            Ami stood up from the bed and glanced at Knives before heading for the door.  She sighed softly as she opened the door and left the room, leaving her patient to ponder the doctor's words.  When the door closed once more, the Plant sat up and stared in the direction she had left.  What the doctor was speaking about did not really make any sense to him and it made him a little angry that he was confused.

            '_Tomorrow…I'll kill her after she takes the stitches out.  I do not like being confused.  But…if I remember correctly, that little brat almost called the spider doctor Lady Mercury.  That was a name from my dream…'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was bright and sunny as the morning sun made its way across the lightening sky.  The newest arrival to the house woke up and grinned as she found a brush and brushed out her pink hair.  She put it up in her trademark hairstyle with the pigtails and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pretty pink shirt.  Chibiusa giggled as she pulled out a pair of boots from her subspace pocket and put those on as well.  She grinned as she saw money in her pockets and realized that Puu must have known the little princess' destination and thought to give her money.

            She left her room and ran down the stairs, determined to do something nice for her adoptive mother, Ami Mizuno.  She grinned as she realized that she could go into the town by herself and buy up the donuts that she wanted and maybe get something nice for her friend.  She skipped out of the house, feeling happy.  She hummed a tune that she knew her mother used to sing to her as a baby.

            Chibiusa explored the sleepy little town for a couple of hours, watching the shops open and people start to mill about.  The people who were about were curious about the strange little girl walking in their midst.  She smelled the delicious odors of pastries and donuts being made and nearly ran to the bakery, following the scent.  The pink haired girl was outside the shop, nearly drooling over the sweets she saw in the window when she felt someone next to her.  It was a boy about her age with messy brown hair that sort of covered his eyes.

            "You're new," the boy stated, watching the pink haired girl as he fingered the cast on his arm.  "When did you get here?"

            Chibiusa tilted her head to the side for a moment, studying the boy in front of her.  "I got here last night," she stated proudly.  "I'm staying with my adoptive mom."

            "Who is your mom?" the boy asked bluntly.  "I know everyone in this town."

            "Doctor Ami Mizuno is my mom," the little princess answered, feeling a little annoyed at the boy but remained friendly.  "I'm Usagi Tsukino Chiba Mizuno, but you can call me Chibiusa.  All my friends do."

            The boy suddenly grinned; the hair that was blocking his eyes was swept away from a gust of wind.  They were a shade of emerald green.  "So you're Doctor Ami's kid? COOL!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing looks from passersby.  "See, Doctor Ami fixed up my dad when he got shot and she put this cast on my arm.  I'm Chad Lowery, by the way.  Wanna go play?"

            Chibiusa grinned and nodded.  "Sure, I'll play with you, but I want to get donuts for Ami-chan first."

            Chad practically jumped up and down with hyper energy when the pink haired girl agreed to play.  "Hey, I'll help you with the donuts.  Doctor Ami has people living with her and one of them eats donuts everyday.  Then we can go play?"

            The small princess giggled as she led the boy into the bakery and looked around.  She practically drooled at all of the varieties the shop had and did not know which ones to get.  She took a look at the money in her pocket and beamed happily.

            "What can I get for you?" the baker asked as he noticed the two children in the shop.  He recognized the boy, Chad, but not the pink haired girl.

            Chibiusa stepped forward and placed a wad of money on the counter.  "I would like three dozen glazed donuts, three dozen chocolate covered donuts, three dozen cream-filled ones and one dozen chocolate donuts with rainbow sprinkles," she told the baker.  "I'm getting these for Ami-chan and her friends.  Well, except for the sprinkled ones…those are mine."

            Before the baker could ask who her mother was, Chad pointed to Chibiusa and then to his cast.  The baker got the idea and smiled gently at the kids as he started to gather the donuts the little girl ordered.  He smiled as he thought that Chad finally had a friend his own age.

            After the two kids got the pastries, they headed over to Ami's house.  Chibiusa was carrying three of the four donut boxes while Chad was carrying the box with the sprinkled donuts.  As soon as they entered the dwelling, the pink haired girl led her new friend into the kitchen and set the boxes down on the kitchen table.  The brown haired boy started telling the girl about the story of the town and the people who lived there.

            The little princess giggled as Chad told her the tale of his arm getting broken when he tried to ride his wild Thompson.  Just as she was about to open her box of donuts, a rather tall man with golden blonde hair and aquamarine eyes entered the kitchen.  He had a goofy look on his face as he spied the boxes from the bakery.

            "DONUTS!" he exclaimed, causing the two children to sweatdrop.  He was about to take the box with the sprinkled donuts when Chibiusa grabbed it from the red-coated outlaw and stuck her tongue out at him.

            "The ones in this box are mine!" she cried out, trying to hide the box behind her small frame.

            Vash finally noticed the children and stopped trying to get the pastries.  He recognized the boy as Chad Lowery but he did not know the pink haired girl.  He felt a glimmer of strength behind her crimson eyes and wondered who she was.  So, he decided to try and be charming.

            "Good morning, Chad," the broomstick haired man stated while grinning at both kids.  "I see that you got yourself a new friend.  And she is such a pretty little thing, too, with those crimson eyes and pink hair.  But what kind of hairstyle is that?  It looks like you got two pointed meatballs on your head."

            Chibiusa mouth dropped open at the strange man.  First, he gave her a compliment and then made fun of her hair.  She didn't know whether to be angry or amused.  She then decided to react the way she would have if she was around a certain blond haired girl from the past.

            "At least I don't look like a broomstick," the pink haired girl retorted.  "And what's with that look on your face?  Are you just as dense as you look?"

            The outlaw narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then grinned.  "I guess that I do," he replied, humor twinkling in his eyes.  "Now that we have insulted each other, may I have the pleasure of the small lady's name?"

            The girl rolled her eyes as Chad just laughed from the whole incident.  She sighed and held out her hand.  "I'm Usagi Tsukino Chiba," she answered as Vash took her small hand in his and shook it vigorously.  "But everyone calls me Chibiusa."

            The blond plant grinned as he heard the name.  "It's nice to meet you, Chibiusa.  I'm Vash.  Are you Doctor Lady's daughter?"

            Chibiusa nodded as she opened a box of donuts and handed it over to the much taller man.  "You bet.  I arrived here last night when everyone else was asleep.  Ami-chan adopted me because…because…"  Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears as she realized everything that had happened since Puu sent her to this desert planet.  She felt a pair of arms circle her small body and she began to sob uncontrollably.

            "Everything will be fine," the soothing voice of Ami replied, cutting through the young girl's sobs.  "I'm here for you now, Small Lady."

            Chad did not know what was going on so he stayed out of the way.  He watched the doctor comfort his new friend and the noticed the bewildered look on the outlaw's face.  Unsure of what to do next, he opened up a box of donuts and offered one to the man.  Vash looked down at the boy gratefully and snatched the sugary treat.  He ate the donut eagerly and soon forgot everything else as he began to devour the contents of that one box.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Sir…I have some interesting news to report."

            "What is it, Commander Tidus?"

            "I detected an energy spike coming from the planet Gunsmoke.  It has similar energy readings as the former Neo-Queen Serenity."

            "Interesting, Tidus…very interesting.  How much longer before we reach the planet?"

            "We will reach the planet in about a month, sir."

            "Good…keep the ship on course."

            "Yes sir."

[_edited with suggestions by **hiko-chan**]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  This chapter was mostly about our favorite pink haired princess, Chibiusa…^_^ But, something important did happen here…the first person who notices it will get a request done in the chapter...^_^

The only thing about this chapter I'm not too happy about is that it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be…but that's okay.  I'm happy at how it came out…^_^ Now, on to the reviewer responses:

**Silverdrake** – Thank you so much for your kind compliments…*blushes* As for Ami getting angry, that may happen.  It just depends on how much abuse she can take from Knives.  Oh, and since she is now Chibiusa's mother, she will protect the little girl much more now…^_^

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^_^ Hope you liked this chapter.

**Bloody Vixen** – This story keeps you at the edge of the seat?  Wow…that's cool!  That makes me feel good…^_^ as for the grammar and such, it's easy when you have spell-check and grammar-check on the computer…^_^; and as for the romance, it will start getting a little heavier as the chapters come along.

**Dee-Chan** – Well, Knives is still being mean because that's just the way he is…^_^ Chibiusa's disappearance should be explained well enough in this chapter…^_^

**RoseMagick** – You know, you are the second person to wonder if Ami would be getting angry soon…So, to answer that question, yes, she will be getting angry.  Ami can only take so much…heh heh…*sweatdrops* And thanks for adding me to your favorites list…*is honored*

**Princess Mercury** – Thanks…^_^

**Teen In The Making** – Thank you for your words…^_^ *hugs* I hope that you like what I wrote in this chapter.


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I just started a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Seven – Confrontation**

            "Mmm…man, those donuts were great!" Vash the Stampede exclaimed while patting his full stomach.  He had walked into the living room with young Chad Lowery.  The young boy sat down on one of the chairs while the outlaw sprawled out on the couch.

            Chad rolled his eyes at the broom-haired man and giggled as he let out a huge belch.  "Geez, Mr. Vash, you're a nut," the boy remarked.

            Vash laughed and made goofy faces, making the boy laugh out loud.  Just then, a woman with short dark hair and blue-gray eyes came down the stairs and had an annoyed look on her face.  "Vash!  What are you doing now?" she asked impatiently.

            The blonde Plant glanced at the woman and gave her his silly grin as he belched once more.  "Oh, I'm just entertaining this kid here, Insurance Girl," he replied casually.  This made Meryl a little angry and she stormed off into the kitchen.  "Oops…I think I made her mad at me…what do you think?"

            Chad thought for a moment and then nodded at the outlaw.  "Yeah…she looked like my mom whenever Dad says something really stupid."

            "I'll apologize to her later…but I have no idea what I'd be apologizing for," Vash said thoughtfully as he burped again, causing another round of laughter from the young boy.

            Meryl made a face as she turned away from the Humanoid Typhoon.  '_Why do I let that man get under my skin like that_?' she thought to herself as she entered the kitchen.  The sight before her made her stop and stare.  The blue haired doctor, Ami Mizuno, was hugging a little girl tightly.  The girl had pink hair put up in a strange style and was crying profusely.  Meryl was able to perceive that the little girl was despondent about something; it just made her want to comfort the strange girl.

            "Are…is everything okay?" the insurance woman asked hesitantly, taking a step towards the pair.

            Ami looked up and nodded, smiling gently at her friend.  She tenderly let go of Chibiusa and guided the girl to a chair at the table.  "Everything will be okay," the doctor answered.  "Well…eventually."

            Meryl nodded as she sat down at the table next to the pink haired girl.  She studied the girl for a moment and realized that people do not have pink hair naturally…or eyes that were a deep shade of crimson.  She knew that this girl was different, but how different was one thought going through her mind.

            "I'm Meryl Stryfe," the young woman replied, holding out her hand to the little princess.  "And may I ask your name, little one?"

            Chibiusa glanced up that the dark haired woman and gave her a weak smile but did not accept the friendly gesture.  "I'm…I'm Usagi Tsukino Chiba…Well, you can put Ami-chan's last name at the end of that," she answered dully.  "But everyone calls me Chibiusa.  Sorry if I didn't shake your hand…I'm…I'm not feeling well."

            Meryl nodded and gave the little girl a sympathetic look.  "I understand, Chibiusa.  If you ever feel like it, you can come to talk to me or my friend Millie.  Also, I have some time today if you would like to do some shopping."

            The pink haired girl smiled faintly at her and then looked at Ami.  "Ami-chan, may I go with Miss Stryfe?" she asked politely.

            Ami smiled and nodded.  "Of course you may, little one.  Since Chad is here, why don't you take him along as well?  You two seemed to have made friends with each other."

            Chibiusa nodded as she stood up from the table and gave the former senshi another hug.  She then smiled shyly at Meryl who gestured to the little girl to follow her to the living room.  As they were about to leave the kitchen, Ami remembered something.

            "Meryl, could you get Chibiusa whatever she wants to eat at the restaurant?" she asked and saw the Insurance woman smile and nod.  The doctor had a feeling that she could trust the young woman to watch over the young princess and care for her.  As they left, she had to stifle a laugh when she heard Meryl get angry at Vash for being rude and then heard laughter come from the Lowery boy.  She hoped that these new friends of hers will make Small Lady happy and keep her thoughts from her deceased family.

            Ami made a small breakfast consisting of a couple of hard-boiled eggs and two sliced of buttered toast.  She placed it on a tray and headed for the stairs.  She noticed that Wolfwood and Millie had just closed the front door and apparently were going with Meryl and the children.  That would leave her alone in the house with Knives, a prospect that did not go over well with her.  She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs towards her patient's door.  She opened the door quietly and noticed that the blonde Plant was apparently still asleep.

            She set the breakfast tray on the stand and then briefly left the room to gather the supplies she would need in removing the stitches from Knives.  When she reentered the room, she noticed that her patient was already awake and glaring at her with his cold, cerulean eyes.  Ami sighed mentally as she slowly approached her patient.

            "After you eat your breakfast, I'll take your stitches out," she replied in an even tone as she went to a table close to the window and started prepping her equipment.

            The Plant kept glaring at the blue haired woman and then glanced at the small breakfast.  "You know that I will kill you today," he remarked casually, watching the doctor's reaction.  When he saw her body stiffen, he grinned evilly as he knew he hit a sore spot.

            Ami could not ignore the words that spewed out of the Plant's mouth.  Before she knew that Chibiusa was still alive, she was contemplating how she could possibly die.  Of course, the Ginzuishou would not allow her to pass onto the next life until her mission was complete.  Then, and only then, could she be killed.  But now, with the princess' arrival, she had felt a surge of protectiveness overwhelm her petite frame and knew that she needed to be around to watch her young charge grow.

            "Not today, Knives, you will not," she stated coldly as she removed the bandages from his left arm and legs.  "I have more important things to take care of first."

            Knives was slightly taken aback with what the doctor just said.  He had been expecting her to at least cringe in fear, not stand up for herself.  He didn't know how to react to that so he decided to just glower in her general direction and refused to eat his food.

            Upon seeing his mood, Ami shook her head and picked up the tools that she would need in removing the stitches.  She went to his legs first and took the tiny pair of scissors began cutting the sutures carefully.  Once all of them were cut, she got out a small pair of tweezers and began pulling the stitches out.  She pulled on the first one slowly and noticed that it caused a bit of pain on her patient.

            "What the hell are you doing?" he complained loudly.  "Are you trying to keep me crippled?"

            The former senshi just rolled her eyes and pulled the second one out swiftly, causing the man to gasp at the sudden pain.  "Which would you prefer, Knives, the fast way or the slow and torturous way of pulling out your sutures?" she asked, holding up the tweezers.

            The homicidal Plant glared at the blue haired woman and crossed his arms in front of his chest, well as best as he could with the right arm in a cast.  He wanted the doctor to suffer pain in a slow and torturous way, but knew that he could not do that at the present moment.

            "Just finish this as quickly as possible," he answered in a low voice, the glare in his icy eyes changing slightly.

            Ami nodded and began pulling out the rest of the stitches quickly.  Each time that she did, Knives flinched in pain but kept his mouth shut.  He did not want to show any weakness and the doctor had just realized that.  If he wasn't such an arrogant and apparently homicidal being, she might actually like the Plant.  When she was finished with the legs, she move to her patient's left arm.  The doctor hesitated slightly when she saw the raw hatred on his handsome face.

            '_Handsome?  When did I think that?' she thought to herself as she began pulling out the stitches in the arm.  As soon as she was finished, her patient moved so quickly that she was not prepared for what happened next.  Knives had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed and seized the tiny scissors.  He then yanked the doctor against his bare chest and held the scissors against her neck._

            "Now I will kill you," he whispered huskily in Ami's ear, causing her heart to race.  He traced the scissors along her neck, drawing a little blood where the point cut her skin.  It was just a shallow cut, but it was still painful to the senshi.  She struggled to free herself; however that just made the Plant hold her even closer.

            "Please let me go…" Ami pleaded softly, closing her eyes.  "I need to take care of Chibiusa."

            "You mean that pink haired spore?" Knives asked maliciously.  "Why would you want to take care of an unusual looking freak of a spider like her?  Yes, I heard you and that brat talking last night when she arrived."

            The former senshi stopped her struggling and sighed in defeat.  "Small Lady is not a freak, nor is she a spider as you claim," she said softly, her eyes still closed.

            "If the brat isn't a spider, then what is she?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.  "That name…Small Lady…I heard that somewhere."

            Ami felt the Plant turn her around and opened her eyes.  She nearly gasped when she saw how close his face was to hers.  "I…I can't tell you," she answered slowly, her sapphire eyes showing fear.

            Knives leaned in closer to the doctor, almost tasting the fear she was exhibiting.  "You will tell me, human, everything that I wish to know."

            "I…am…not…human…" she managed to whisper loud enough for the man to hear.  "I…may have been born human, but I am not one."

            The Plant nearly let go of the blue haired woman.  He caught himself in time and was still able to keep his hold on the woman.  "Interesting…tell me about this Silver Millennium, _woman_," he hissed.  "I had a dream last night and I remember the names Small Lady and Lady Mercury were mentioned, along with a place called the Silver Millennium.  I heard that spore almost call you Lady Mercury last night as well, doctor.  My hearing is much better than a spider."

            Ami looked at Knives; surprise was evident on her face.  She tried to look away but the man was much stronger and he forced her to look him directly into his cerulean eyes.  "I…I said that I can't tell you," she responded with a lifeless tone.

            "You will tell me!" he roared, holding the scissors against her neck once again.  "Or I will hurt that thing you are now calling a daughter!"

            Suddenly, a flash of silvery-blue light illuminated the small room.  Knives immediately let Ami go, the light temporarily blinding him.  When his sight came back, the doctor was standing next to him and was dressed in a strange manner.  She was wearing a flowing dress that looked like it was made with the finest silk.  The color was a light blue and was held up by inch wide straps and some golden buckles.  Around her shoulders was a white cape that seemed to float even though there was no breeze coming into the room.  The dark blue hair was the same with the exception of a small silvery chain weaved throughout her locks.  She looked like a princess in his eyes.

            "I shall not allow you to hurt my young princess," the woman stated in a cold, yet regal, tone.  "You wish that I tell you everything?  I cannot and will not tell you, Knives Millions.  The time to tell my tale has not yet come and I will not rush time just to satisfy your whims and childish curiosity."

            Knives glared at the princess-like woman for a moment.  "No woman, human or not, can tell me what to do," he retorted, finally able to find his voice.  "I do as I wish!"

            The woman princess shook her head and gazed at the Plant with pity in her sapphire eyes.  "It was a human woman who hurt you emotionally, was it not," she stated, not asked.  She then smiled sympathetically at the man.  "With that in mind, I will tell you a couple of things with one condition.  You must not tell anyone until I reveal everything to my friends."

            The blonde Plant growled at the woman when she said that a human woman had hurt him.  He was not about to let her know that it was the truth.  "Fine, I will keep whatever you tell me a secret from my brother, the traitor and their female pets," he smirked, his cold eyes not showing any emotion.

            The woman nodded as she held out a hand and a blue staff appeared.  On top of it was a glass bubble with the symbol for Mercury inside of it.  "I was the First Princess of Mercury, Princess Mercury," she began, her voice growing soft at the memories.  "That was my first life that I can remember.  I was reborn into Ami Mizuno and then became Lady Mercury, or Sailor Mercury.  I may have been born human in this current lifetime, but I am not.  I am Mercurian by my birthright and abilities yet I still consider myself human."

            Knives stared at the woman for a few minutes, not exactly believing what she was saying.  "If…you aren't human, then why consider yourself as one?"

            Lady Mercury sighed.  "Because humans are worthy beings even if you cannot allow yourself to see that.  Vash obviously sees their worth and puts his trust in many of them.  He has even put his love with one of them yet he does not yet realize it.  I have told you a little of my secrets…are you willing to do the same with me?  Are you able to tell my why you hate humans so much that you are willing to kill every single one?"

            "I do not have to tell you anything, _woman_," he spat, feeling angry at himself for some strange emotion he was feeling deep within himself.  "Why are you acting like you care towards me?  I have threatened to kill you and that spore…and I will kill you when I get the chance."

            The petite blue haired princess strode over to the Plant and sighed softly once again.  "Despite the things you have done, Knives, even you can still be redeemed.  You do not have to change your personality, your character, but just be willing to accept the responsibility for your actions.  That is why I was able to bring Nick back from the dead.  And maybe soon, this planet can be an Eden for everyone…you…me…and everyone else."

            The tall plant seemed to slump in his bed and tore his gaze from the Mercurian and stared at his cast.  "In my dream…Rem said that there was still hope for me…" [AN: I know…he's OOC at the moment…^_^;]

            "Tell me about the dream," Lady Mercury replied in a gentle tone.

            The Plant refused to look at the woman as he began to talk about the dream.  He spoke of the shadowed people he saw and that they were talking about butterflies and living outside of time.  That part had intrigued him and then explained that Rem came to him as an angel.  She refused to let him see the rest of what she called a memory.  He closed his eyes as he remembered how he felt when he woke up.  He did not want to explain to anyone how much he had actually loved the woman named Rem.

            "I understand," the blue haired woman said tenderly, her hand reaching out to the Plant and ran it through his light blonde hair.  It was a friendly gesture that was not lost on the man.  "You felt that she loved your brother more than you.  But in reality, she loved you both equally."

            Knives glanced up at the woman when she willing touched his hair.  He was slightly shocked, to say the least, but what shocked him more was the fact that it was a rather pleasant feeling.  Not used to the strange emotions, he slapped her hand away and missed the hurt look on her face.

            "I do not need nor have any use for your understanding," he spat, reverting back to his usual mean behavior.  "But…I will not tell my idiot brother anything and…I will not harm that pink spore, unless she annoys me to no end."

            Lady Mercury nodded and then had a very tired look on her face.  She sat suddenly in one of the chairs and a silvery blue light flashed.  She had transformed back into Ami; her clothing had the appearance of being rumpled.  Ami yawned a little and then glanced shyly at the blonde.

            "Thank you for your promise," she commented in a soft tone.  "It has…been a very long time since I used my abilities like that.  It took a lot of energy from me to transform like that…and that was only done because I was angry at you for threatening Chibiusa."

            Ami stood up from the chair but was not exactly steady on her feet.  "Please, eat your breakfast and I'll check up on you later," she replied as she slowly went over to the door.  "I need to do my doctor rounds."

            Knives did not say anything as he watched the petite woman leave the room.  He knew that he should have said something about her sitting down in order to gather her strength, but his pride held him back.  This woman was willing in giving him another chance, just like his twin brother.  '_Just like Rem_,' he thought to himself as he took a bite out of the toast that was on the food tray.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Sir!  I just detected another energy spike coming from Gunsmoke."

            "What is it this time, Tidus?"

            "It had a blue aura to the energy and wait…the computer is printing out more data."

            A tall man with short blonde hair stood up from a throne-like chair that was in the middle of a ship's bridge.  He walked over to a woman with long blue hair and stared at the printout the computer was spewing out.  He ripped the paper out and started reading the results.  He began cursing to himself as he crumpled the paper and threw it across the bridge.  Many of the spaceship's personnel had to dodge the paper.

            "General Jedite, sir…the readings the computer showed…do you think it's possible?" the blue haired woman asked tentatively.

            Jedite whirled around and glared at his underling.  "Commander Tidus, with the Silver Crystal involved, anything is possible," he barked at the woman.  She cringed away from the man and went back to her post.  He growled as he sat back in his chair and began thinking.

            '_So…Sailor Mercury is still alive…I thought I had killed all of the senshi.  That's okay…At least I know I will have a challenge in getting the Ginzuishou from the wench.  Maybe…maybe I'll make her my personal slave when I defeat that senshi and gain the __Crystal__ for myself.'_

            With that thought, the evil General laughed maniacally, the sound reverberated throughout the large ship as it sped towards its destination: the planet Gunsmoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Yeah, Knives is a bit OOC in this chapter, but it was done for a reason…heh.  It seems to me that no one got the importance of the last chapter…*sniffles* but that's okay.  It was the fact that Knives had a dream that showed one of Ami's memories. *giggles* okay…now on to reviewer responses…^_^

**Bloody Vixen** – I really do like Chibiusa, even though many people make her out to be annoying and whiny.  I thought that she should be shown as a cute child…^_^ well…as for the donuts, do you really think that Vash would leave any for anyone else?  LOL!

**Ss JK** – Well, I hope that you like this new chapter…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – Oh, don't worry…they will really start wondering about the pink haired princess soon…Knives already did in this chapter…^_^

**SerinityRules** – Don't worry…they will start showing up soon…^_^ and remember to keep young Chad Lowery in mind…that's all I'm going to say for now…^_^

**Comechatcha** – I know…and that was stated in this chapter…^_^ she just likes referring herself as human.  I'm glad that you like this so far…^_^

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^_^

**kalika55** – Oh, I don't think he did too much damage…physically in this chapter…^_^;

**Deadly Secrets** – Yes, something important did happen…and it was between Knives and Ami, well…sort of…heh heh…^_^

**Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito** – Thanks…^_^ I checked out the site and it made me feel good to see them posted…^_^


	8. Jupiter and a Beautiful Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Eight – Jupiter and a Beautiful Butterfly**

            Ami left Knives' room after having that confrontation with the Plant and leaned against the wall of the hallway.  Transforming into the Lady Mercury took a lot of energy out of her petite frame.  She couldn't remember the last time she had to transform but estimated it to be about five hundred years ago.  She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she concentrated on regaining some of her strength back.  She knew that if it was not for the arrival of Chibiusa, she probably would not have transformed.

            The doctor waited for a couple of minutes and then slowly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She quickly made a small breakfast for herself and ate it quickly.  She had her rounds to do that morning and would be late if she did not hurry.  She pulled on her doctor's coat and was about to walk out the front door when she heard something on the stairs.  She turned around to see her patient slowly descending the staircase, his free hand gripping the banister tightly.  He looked up and caught Ami's sapphire eyes with his own cold, cerulean ones.

            Knives had decided to actually try to do some exploring of the house while everyone was gone.  He put on the robe and tied it tightly and put on his sandals.  He grimaced at the fact that he didn't have any clothes to wear outside of the house.  The blonde Plant heard some noises and chose to investigate.  He slowly walked down the stairwell and spotted the blue haired doctor about to leave.  He caught her attention and observed that the woman was still weak from that strange transformation earlier into Lady Mercury.  The fact that she really was not a human intrigued the man but he didn't want to admit that to himself…it might make him seem weak in his own eyes.

            "Did you need anything, Knives?" Ami asked warily, taking in the tall man's expressionless face.

            Knives just stared at the petite woman for a few minutes, making the former senshi a little self-conscious about her appearance.  When he noticed that she was starting to fidget, he smirked.  "There is something I need," he answered in a dark, husky tone that made Ami shiver.  "I do not wish to walk about this house in these sleeping garments.  I require clothing that does not make me feel like an invalid."

            The doctor nodded.  "I…I suppose that I can do that," she remarked as she studied her patient's frame and body.  A deep blush appeared on her face as she gazed on certain parts of his body.  She tore her eyes away from him and glanced out the door.  "I'll try and get some clothes that will fit you."

            The blonde Plant saw Ami's blush and wondered what the cause of it was and then realized where she was looking.  He chuckled evilly and smirked once more.  She was pleasing to the eyes whenever her face went red.  His eyes went wide when he realized what he was thinking and scowled.  Knives couldn't believe that he had thought that.  It just made him vow to find a way to get rid of the woman and her adopted pink spore.

            Ami saw the changes of expressions on the man's face and concluded that he was not happy, probably had to do something about her.  '_That man has never been happy since I met him_,' she thought to herself as she grabbed her black doctor's bag, opened the front door and exited her home quickly.  She spent the rest of the morning checking up on the people who were sick and tended to a couple of new patients.  She saw Meryl enter a clothing store with Chibiusa and Millie; Vash and Wolfwood were following the females with glum looks on their faces.

            She giggled softly to herself as she strolled past the Lowery house.  It was almost across the street from her home and was about to head for it since it was close to noontime.  That was when Mrs. Lowery came out onto her porch and waved the doctor over to her.  Ami smiled and nodded as she walked over to the older-looking woman.  She saw that the woman had pulled her gray and brown hair into a bun and was wearing jeans, a plaid work shirt and riding boots.

            "Doctor Mizuno, I'm glad that you were walking by just now," Mrs. Lowery replied as she grabbed the former senshi's arm.  "My eldest daughter came back about two days ago and she is very sick.  Could you please take a look at her?"

            Ami nodded and followed the distraught mother into the rather large home.  She did not have to look around the place since she had been here several times already.  "Mrs. Lowery, please tell me your daughter's symptoms," she said in a tone of voice that mean it was not a question.

            "Well, Lita has been very sleepy of late and came down with a very high fever last night," the woman replied as she led the doctor up a flight of stairs.  "She also keeps mumbling about something in her sleep.  I don't know why she talked about silver crystals…but I think she was in a delirium."

            The blue haired doctor almost froze when she heard the mention of silver crystals.  '_Maybe…maybe this girl is a reincarnation of one of my friends,' she thought to herself as she followed the woman into a bedroom.  It was decorated in a soft green color with light pink roses painted on the walls.  She then saw a tall young woman around twenty years old lying in a large bed.  Her hair was a rich brown color but Ami could not tell the color of the girl's eyes because they were closed at the moment._

            '_She…she looks almost exactly like Makoto,' she thought as she made her way to the girl's side.  The blue haired doctor placed a hand on the girl's forehead._

            "Your daughter does feel warmer than she should," Ami remarked as she set her bag down on the stand next to the bed.  She took out a thermometer and glanced at the worried mother.  "Mrs. Lowery, could you fetch a basin of cold water and some washcloths for me?  I'm going to need them to help bring your daughter's fever down."

            Mrs. Lowery nodded and left the room quickly, leaving Ami alone with the unconscious young woman.  Ami glanced around to see if anyone was around and closed the door.  She then shut the windows and closed the curtains before making her way back to the girl.

            "I think I know who you were in a past life," the former senshi stated softly as she placed her hand on the young woman's forehead.  "I need you to wake up…"  A soft silvery-blue glow gently lit up the room and the energy transferred itself into the girl's body.  A minute later, the glow disappeared and the symbol of Mercury appeared on Ami's forehead…then the symbol for Jupiter appeared on the girl's forehead.

            "I found you, Jupiter," Ami whispered tiredly as the planetary symbols disappeared from their brows.  That was when the girl opened her bright emerald eyes and gazed at the former senshi.

            "Who…who are you?" the girl asked weakly as she pulled the bedcovers over her.

            The blue haired doctor smiled gently at her as she left the girl's side and re-opened the windows and curtains.  "I'm the doctor for the town," she answered as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.  "I'm Doctor Ami Mizuno, but you can call me Ami.  I take it that you are Lita Lowery?"

            Lita nodded slowly as she sat up in the bed and observed the doctor.  "Yeah, that's me…did my mom get you?"  When Ami nodded, the brunette continued.  "I don't like it when Mom gets someone to help me…I can take care of myself."

            Ami chuckled softly and smiled warmly at the young woman.  "Lita, your mother was just worried about you.  By the way, your mother told me that you were talking in your sleep about silver crystals and the like.  Would you mind terribly if you told me what you were dreaming?"

            The young woman thought for a moment and then shrugged.  "I don't see why not," she answered, her green eyes flashing slightly.  "It was weird…I was dreaming about this city that was made with beautiful crystal.  There was a cute little girl with pink hair and I had a lot of friends, but we were dressed really strange.  I mean, in this dream, we were soldiers and guardians of a queen, her king and her daughter but how were we able to fight in those ridiculous short skirts?  I really don't know.  I did feel a lot of loyalty and love and friendship passing between us and the royal family.  It…it almost felt like it really happened."

            The blue haired doctor smiled even more and was about to say something when Mrs. Lowery re-entered the bedroom with the basin of cold water and some washcloths.  The mother smiled in relief as she saw her daughter awake and was sitting up.

            "Lita!  I'm so happy that you are awake," Mrs. Lowery exclaimed as she went over to the young brunette and gave her a hug.  "Doctor Mizuno, what was wrong with my daughter?"

            Ami beamed at the happy parent.  "Nothing much…she was just suffering from a cold," she answered succinctly as she lightly took the basin and washcloths.  She took a washcloth, dipped into the cold water in the basin and then wrung it out.  She then placed it on Lita's forehead.  "I would, however, keep her in bed for the rest of the day.  Don't feed her anything heavy…soups would be for the best for her.  Also, make sure that Lita keeps cool with cold washcloths.  I have some medicine in my bag that will help keep her fever down."

            Mrs. Lowery sighed in relief and gave the younger-looking woman a hug.  "Thank you so much for your help," she thanked Ami profusely.  "I'll deposit the payment for this visit in your bank account.  And I will not take no for an answer."  At that, the woman smiled and left the doctor in the room alone with her daughter.

            Lita watched her mother leave the room and then looked at the blue haired woman.  "You know, Ami, that you feel very familiar to me…It's almost like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't get it out."

            Ami nodded perceptively at the young woman and stood up.  "I will tell you a story about the past.  It may seem incredible and even totally outrageous to you.  You might even question my sanity but what I am about to tell you is the truth.  And if you do believe it to be true, I will help you remember why I seem familiar."

            The young brunette thought for a moment and then shrugged.  "I don't see why not," she replied as she moved the pillow on her bed so she could be comfortable while listening to the doctor.

            The next hour was a long one for the senshi of Mercury.  She told the young woman, Lita, everything starting from the beginning in the Silver Millennium.  Ami began telling the story to Lita.  "There was a beautiful princess of the Moon, Serenity, and her mother, Queen Serenity.  The Queen was a kind and good ruler who ruled the Moon over three thousand years ago who loved the people she ruled over.  Unfortunately, there was one woman, an evil woman named Queen Beryl.  She was jealous of the princess because of the young girl's kindness and beauty and the fact that she had the love of the Prince of the Earth.  She made the Prince's four Generals, Jedite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite betray the Prince.  Queen Beryl then attacked the moon, killing everyone and causing the young princess to commit suicide when she witnessed the murder of her love, the Earth Prince Endymion, by the evil Queen.

            "Consumed by grief, Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal, to banish the evil Queen and the evil force that gave Beryl power, Metallia.  She also used the Crystal to send her daughter, the Princess Serenity, her court and Prince Endymion a thousand years into the future to be reborn and live out their lives as normally as possible.  Unfortunately, the peace the princess and her court had was not to last.  The evil Beryl managed to escape her banishment.  That meant the Princess' court had to remember who they were in the past.  They were the Sailor Senshi, warriors of the planets of the solar system, who had sworn to protect their princess with their lives, if need be.

            "The first to come into her abilities was Sailor Moon…her civilian name was Usagi Tsukino.  The next one to become a senshi was Sailor Mercury, and then others soon followed.  Mars, Jupiter and then Venus appeared.  They fought the minions of Beryl and Metallia.  They also fought the traitorous Generals of the Prince and defeated them one by one.  The first one to be defeated was not killed, however.  Jedite was banished by Queen Beryl and imprisoned in crystal by her for all eternity.

            "Anyway, Sailor Moon was actually the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal reformed when she cried over the 'death' of Tuxedo Mask, who turned out to be Prince Endymion reborn.  It was her grief that caused the powerful crystal to reappear and transform into the beautiful princess.  In the end, she managed to defeat Beryl and Metallia with the help of her friends, the Sailor Senshi.  They did die in the process but the last wish of Serenity was that they could live out their lives as normal kids.  They were brought back to life by the Ginzuishou, but had no memories of what had just transpired.

            "Yet again, this new peace did not last and they all regained their memories.  More enemies appeared and the Sailor Senshi were able to defeat them all.  The planet then went into a deep freeze for about a thousand years when Neo-Queen Serenity used her crystal to free the planet and the new Silver Millennium reign began.  It was a time of peace and prosperity for Earth and its people.  The Sailor Senshi rejoiced when their queen gave birth to the new princess, Princess Usagi Tsukino Chiba or Chibiusa for short.  We also called her Small Lady because she was a lady despite her youth.

            "Did you ever realize that times of peace were always shattered by times of darkness and destruction?  Crystal Tokyo, the city where the Silver Millennium ruled from, was destroyed by an evil enemy.  He wanted the power of the Ginzuishou to rule the galaxy.  He was the General Jedite, a former minion of Queen Beryl and the traitor to the Prince Endymion who had become King of Crystal Tokyo.  Somehow, during his thousand year incarceration in that crystal, Jedite managed to gain power.  It was power enough to defeat Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Sailor Senshi…well, not all the senshi were killed.  One actually survived the massacre of the palace.

            "She was Sailor Mercury, also known as Lady Mercury at that time.  She was in her office doing research into the disappearance of the little princess when a fierce attack came.  When she came to, Mercury rushed throughout the destroyed palace only to find the broken bodies of her friends.  She would have cried for them but she did not have the time to wallow in that luxury.  She went into the throne room of the palace to see that her Queen was dying.  Neo-Queen Serenity gave the Silver Crystal to Mercury, and by doing so, giving the last senshi a mission.  She was to find a place that needed the power of the crystal and also to find the reincarnations of the senshi and the queen."

            Ami took in a deep breath and watched the expressions on Lita's face.  During the story, the young woman did not stray and had an enthralled look.  She appeared to be drawn into the drama that was the life of people from another dimension.

            "Ami…how long ago did that happen?" Lita asked slowly as if something clicked in her mind.

            The doctor thought for a moment before replying.  "If I remember correctly, the destruction of Crystal Tokyo was about a thousand years ago."

            The brunette's emerald eyes widened for a moment.  "Wow…so that means if Lady Mercury does exist, she would actually be two thousand years old."

            The former senshi nodded her head tiredly, her sapphire eyes never leaving Lita.  "That would be about right, Lita."

            "Wow…" the young woman remarked as she struggled for words.  "I…you never told me the civilian names of the other senshi, just Sailor Moon's name.  And I'd like to know Mercury's name."

            "Oh," Ami remarked quietly as she glanced down at the bed.  "I…her name…was Ami Mizuno."

            Lita's eyes went wide and sat straight in the bed.  She stared at the woman in front of her for a couple of minutes.  "If…if her name was Ami Mizuno and that is your name as well…that would…that would mean…it would mean that you are Lady Mercury!" the brunette exclaimed.  "Wow…have…have you found any of the senshi reborn yet?"

            The doctor stared at the young woman for a moment and then nodded slowly.  "Yes, Lita, I have found one of them.  And she is you."

            "What?" Lita exclaimed.  "I don't believe this…"

            "If you want, I can try and make you remember," Ami offered.  "One of the very few things I can do with the Silver Crystal is making forgotten memories come to light.  The only problem is that using the crystal drains me of my energy and I'm already weak in using some of my power to heal you and…and show someone else something."

            The young woman stared into the doctor's eyes.  "Do it, Ami…I really want to know."

            Ami nodded as she placed a hand on Lita's forehead.  Both of them closed their eyes as the Ginzuishou appeared in front of the blue haired senshi and cast a silvery-blue light upon the both of them.  This lasted for a few minutes as they both relieved events from thousands of years in the past.  When the light finally died down and the crystal went back into Ami's body, both of them had the symbols of their respective planets on their foreheads.  Before either of them could say anything, there was a sound of something hitting the floor.

            Lita looked down and had a strange look on her face as she looked questioningly at the doctor.  Ami tilted her head in confusion before glancing at the spot the young woman was stared at before.  On the floor was a rather tall man with spiky golden blonde hair and was wearing a red trench coat and yellow glasses.

            "Um…who is that?" Lita asked the older woman.

            Ami sweatdropped as she shook her head at the Humanoid Typhoon on the floor before looked back at Lita.  "That's…a friend of mine," she answered as she bent over to wake Vash up.  She slapped the plant on the face, making him wince at the stinging sensation and then whined like a small child.

            "Doctor Lady, why did you slap me?" he whined, giving both Ami and Lita a puppy-dog look.

            The doctor sighed in exasperation before helping the outlaw stand up.  "You fainted, Vash, and I don't need to carry someone as big as you back to the house."

            Vash grinned sheepishly for a moment and then had a solemn appearance.  "Wolfwood sent me to get you and ask if you wanted to meet us for lunch at the bar.  Mrs. Lowery told me that you were here taking care of her daughter so I came here.  I…I heard the whole story you told Miss Lowery.  And…and I just saw that silvery-blue glow thing and that crystal come out of you."

            Ami was shocked.  She did not know how to deal with this unexpected news.  She knew that she was not prepared to tell her friends this story and yet one of them did find out, albeit by accident.  She then had a defeated look on her face as she looked deeply into Vash's turquoise eyes.

            "Look, I'll tell everyone everything tomorrow, okay?  Reason is that I want Lita Lowery to be present at the discussion," she stated, her tone of voice not leaving any room for Vash to object.

            Vash nodded as he stood up from the bedroom floor and left the room, calling out to the doctor that he will bring something from the restaurant for her to eat for lunch.  When the tall outlaw left, Ami glanced over at the tall young woman.

            "Lita, I already know that you will be fine to do anything by this evening, but I needed the time so your mother will be happy," she explained.  "Remember, now that you remember who you were in the past, you are no longer human.  By your birthright and abilities, you are Jupiterian.  The princess of Jupiter is who you were before."

            Lita smiled at the blue haired woman as she nodded.  "I understand that, Ami.  Even though you are physically older than I am, you are still my friend."

            Ami smiled warmly and gratefully at the brunette and embraced her warmly.  "I have been without my friends for so long, I almost forgot what it felt like to be around you.  Soon, I hope, we will have the others here as well."  She made her way to the bedroom door and glanced back at her newfound friend.  "I'll see you tomorrow evening at dinnertime, Lita.  My house is the one with the trailer in front of it."  At that, she opened the door and left the room.

            Knives was sitting in the chair on the balcony, watching the people below him go about their daily lives.  He watched his idiotic brother go to various stores with the two female spiders and the pink spore.  Chapel was with them as well and the blonde Plant narrowed his eyes at the traitor.  He still could not believe that Wolfwood was willing to give his life for something that Knives himself did not believe in.

            He then noticed the petite body of the Mercurian doctor and glowered at her.  He hated the way she confused him and the disconcerting sensations that would flow through his body whenever she had touched him.  Those touches were innocent because she was only helping the Plant heal from his wounds, but they disturbed him anyway.  His hands gripped the armrests tightly as he had the urge to drive a dagger into the woman's chest and hear her breathe her last breath.

            There was something about the blue haired woman that made the Plant want to kill her one moment and then the next moment, he wanted to know all about her.  She was so much like Rem, the woman he loved back when he was younger and on the S.E.E.D.S spaceship.  However, Ami was also different from his mentor in many way as well.  One of them was the fact that she was not human.  Another was that she lived outside of time just like him and his twin brother, Vash.  He knew that she was also hiding something else from them.  How he knew that, Knives could not even begin to tell.  It all started when he had that dream where Rem had appeared to him.  Somehow, he had begun to forge a connection to the senshi of Mercury.

            That was why his attention turned to the Lowery house across the street.  Knives knew that something was going on as soon as the doctor entered the building.  He watched the windows closely and figured out which room that Ami was in.  A few minutes later, he saw a flash of silvery-blue light come through some of the cracks through the closed windows and wondering what happened.  He was contemplating getting up and walking over to that house when he observed his brother enter the dwelling.  A little while later, Vash had left the house with a dazed and confused expression on his face.  Normally, the Plant would have ignored his twin but those looks on his face, which were usually normal for the outlaw, did not seem right.

            Knives decided that he must have seen or heard something that shocked Vash to the point where he would be speechless.  He decided to try and force the doctor to tell him what happened when he saw the woman leave the house.  He noted that she was walking very slowly and appeared to be quite weak.  She leaned on a post for a moment before walking across the street back to her house.  The blonde man could almost feel how weak Ami was as she leaned on her trailer for support when she finally managed to cross the street.  When she disappeared from view, Knives expected to hear the front door open.

            A few minutes went by and there were no new sounds in the house.  The tall Plant started to wonder what had happened to the doctor and finally got off the chair.  He retied the robe and left the balcony for the hallway stairs.  He slowly went downstairs and then opened the front door.  He looked around for a moment before glancing at the ground.

            Ami had collapsed onto the porch, nearly unconscious.  The fact that she had transformed into Lady Mercury earlier in the day, had used her own ability to heal Lita, and then had used the Ginzuishou to revive the memories of the past within Lita depleted the doctor's energy completely.  She then felt someone pick her up gently and carry her inside the house.  In her delirium, the former senshi imagined a big, beautiful butterfly tenderly carrying her and tenderly placing her on a soft surface.  She reached out to touch the face of the butterfly and its eyes blinked in confusion.

            "You're a beautiful butterfly," she whispered softly before going unconscious completely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Whoa…I think I liked how I ended this chapter…tee hee…^_^ and I'm amazed…there are over four thousand words in the chapter…O.o I think that my muses really came in for me today…*giggles* And yes, the reincarnations of the senshi will start appearing now that Jupiter has been found.  I'm going to be using the dub names for the reincarnations because I don't think that they would have the same name each time that they are reborn…but that's my opinion…^_^

Now on to the reviewer responses…

**Rose Magick** – Yeah, love does make fools out of all of us…I totally agree…^_^; Trust me, she will get really mad later on in the story…^_^

**Bloody Vixen** – Oh, in this chapter, I hope you liked how Vash reacted to what Ami said to Lita…^_^ I'm trying to keep Knives in character and I hope that I'm succeeding…^_^

**SerinityRules** – I hope that you liked this chapter…^_^


	9. Comatose Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Nine – Comatose Dreams**

            To say that Knives was shocked would have been an understatement.  Ami was delirious when he picked her up gently from the porch and placed her on the couch in the living room.  She had told him that he was a beautiful butterfly before she passed out completely.  The way that she had said that and the soft smile on her face when she fell asleep made something within the tall Plant awaken.  He couldn't explain the feeling and that disturbed him even more.

            '_"You're a beautiful butterfly," she whispered softly before going unconscious completely.'_

            He also could not get her voice out of his mind.  It has been almost a week since the doctor became unconscious and her words still flowed within him.  During that time, he had brought her to her room with Vash and Wolfwood helping him.  The little pink spore, Chibiusa, would not leave him alone and nearly accused Knives of hurting her adoptive mother.  But since she had the grace of good manners, the girl did not say anything to him.  Unfortunately, Vash's woman, Meryl, had blamed him outright for her friend's condition and stated that she would keep an eye on him from now on.

            Knives had scoffed at the small woman's empty threat.  He knew that she was not able to do anything to him despite the fact that he still had his right arm in a cast.  He knew that he should feel satisfied that the blue haired wench was unconscious, but he didn't.  In fact, he did not know how he really felt about the whole situation.  At night, when he slept, the Plant would dream of the doctor in her Lady Mercury form.  Why he did, he had no idea.  Not knowing anything about the situation really got on the blonde's nerves.

            It was now the sixth day of Ami's coma and she still showed no signs of waking up.  Chibiusa was getting very worried about the former senshi and was with her everyday from sunup to sundown.  She would keep a close eye on the blue haired doctor and never left the woman's side ever since she found her 'sleeping' in the living room.  The pink haired princess was suspicious for a little while of the tall man with the light blonde hair and thought that he had something to do with her new mother's infirmity.

            The young princess realized that Knives had nothing to do with the situation and left the man alone.  He even seemed interested in Ami's welfare in Chibiusa's opinion.  Vash seemed to know that something was up with the doctor as well but he was being quiet about it and that was not in the usual character for the gunman.  On another point, the pink haired girl saw that the priest, Wolfwood, was very worried about her adoptive mother in a way that only a brother could be worried.

            '_Ami-chan made some surprising friends,' Chibiusa thought to herself as she glanced out the window to see the sky darkening.  It was yet another day that Ami had been in the coma and the girl was getting quite worried.  Even Lita, the young woman that the princess knew to be Lady Jupiter's reincarnation, was worried.  She would come into the doctor's house every day to help Millie cook the meals for the house. During her young ruminations, the young princess heard some shuffling of feet outside Ami's bedroom door.  She somehow knew who it was._

            "Mr. Knives, you can come in," Chibiusa chimed out to the door.  She had taken to calling some of the residents of the house the way that her new friend, Millie, would call them.

            The door creaked open slowly to reveal the tall form of Knives.  In his icy, cerulean eyes, confusion seemed to swim in their depths for a moment before the façade of hatred fell upon his face.  "Has the woman decided to wake up yet, spore?" he asked rather nastily.

            Chibiusa rolled her crimson eyes at the man and gazed back at her adoptive mother.  "Ami-chan is still sleeping," she answered softly, sadness staining her young voice.  "I don't know what to do, Mr. Knives.  If I had my mother's crystal, I am sure that I would be able to wake her up." (AN: No, she doesn't know that Ami has the Ginzuishou yet.)

             Knives turned a curious glance at the small girl as if she was a little insane.  '_How would a crystal help the wench?' he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the bed.  During the past week, the tall Plant and the pink haired princess had come to an understanding with one another.  If they talk as little as possible, then they both won't get into any vocal arguments.  Unfortunately, it seemed that the understanding was going to go out the window right now._

            "I do not know how a _crystal_ could help the doctor, spore," he retorted as he took a seat opposite Chibiusa.  He observed the slow and rhythmic movements of Ami's chest going up and down as she breathed.  "But I seriously doubt that you have any power that could help.  And I don't think that she is going to make it…it looks like she will either die or become a mental vegetable."

            At this taunt, the little princess stood up from her chair.  She calmly walked over to the Plant and stared at him square in the eyes as he glared at her.  Her crimson eyes were as cold as ice as she returned the man's glare.  She slowly raised her hand behind her back and slapped Knives with the full force of her young body.

            "Don't you **_EVER_** talk about Ami-chan in that way again!" Chibiusa nearly shouted, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.  "She is the last living member from my home that did not die!  (AN:  She was not counting on Lita on this part…)  She has saved my life and the lives of others in the past and you think that she is going to die over something like this?  Ami-chan was exhausted in some way that I don't know of and her body is probably just trying to heal itself.  The only thing I can think of right now that could explain her condition is that she used her abilities!"

            The young princess' words had a deep effect on Knives' spirit as his eyes narrowed at the girl.  She did not know that Ami had transformed into Lady Mercury in front of him and he somehow knew that the blue haired woman used her abilities again on that Lowery girl.  He was not about to tell the spore of what he knew…his pride was in the way and he really wanted to punish the girl for having the audacity of slapping a superior being such as himself.  Somehow, he stopped himself from strangling the annoying little girl.

            "Whatever, spore," he replied in a bored tone but Chibiusa knew something was off.  By now, she knew that the Plant would have normally threatened her life and might have tried to do something.  But for some unknown reason, he did not.  "Now leave me…it is my turn to watch Ami tonight."

            Chibiusa sneaked a quick look at the man and raised an eyebrow at what she saw and heard.  He was staring at the unconscious Ami with some unreadable expression on his face and he had never referred to her friend by her given name before as well.  Not only that, he had seem to be so eager to watch over the former senshi before despite the other nights that he had.  She began thinking quickly and came to a realization…Knives had feelings for Ami-chan but refused to show them.  (AN:  I like to think that Chibiusa is a lot smarter than what other people may believe.)

            "Well…okay," the pink haired girl replied as she strolled over to the bedroom door.  "I'll bring up some dinner for you later, Mr. Knives."  At that, she left the room, leaving Knives alone with the comatose senshi and his thoughts.

            Knives glared at the retreating form of Chibiusa as she closed the door.  He sighed heavily as his eyes wandered back over to the silent figure of Ami.  His emotions were warring within his mind about the woman lying in the bed.  Part of him still wanted to kill her for daring to touch him and the other part…that part was beginning to win.  That part was fascinated with the woman who was not human.  That part was becoming thrilled whenever the doctor would touch him while treating his wounds.  This repulsed the blonde Plant but not as much as he thought that he would.

            He watched the slow and even breathing of the woman and wondered if Ami was going to ever wake up.  The Plant began thinking and he thought that he could possibly use his mental abilities and see if he could wake her up.  This had occurred to him the previous night and that was what made him decide to watch the blue haired doctor this evening.  The decision having been made, Knives stood up from the chair and walked over to the door, locking it.  He did not want anyone to come in and disturb what he was about to do and see him doing something that he would have deemed weak.

            The blonde Plant walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ami.  His back stiffened as he realized that he had been thinking of the woman using her given name and not as wench or any other derogatory remark.  Shaking his head, he made sure that his robe was on tight as he hesitantly placed a hand on Ami's forehead.  As he did so, he felt jolts of electricity seemingly flow between him and the comatose female before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on top of the woman.

            _Knives opened his eyes to see that he was in a field full of flowers.  There were trees everywhere and a tall, crystal-like structure in the distance as well.  He then noticed lovely butterflies flying to and fro between the various varieties of flowers that were blooming.  He realized that this was the same place that he saw in the dream he had before.  The major difference now was that there were no shadowed forms in the field.  What he did see he did not expect._

_            He saw a young girl that appeared to be no older than fourteen years of age and dressed in a school uniform.  She was sitting down with a look of sadness on her youthful face.  Her hair was golden blonde and pulled into a hairstyle that was similar to the pink haired spore that lived in the doctor's house.  He warily walked over to the girl and tried not to make a sound that would make the girl go away._

_            "I've been expecting you, Knives Millions," the girl replied in a tone that was pure and innocent…yet sadness was evident in her voice.  She raised her head and the Plant saw cornflower blue eyes that had the same look that his twin would carry.  Was it possible…_

_            "No, your twin brother, Vash the Stampede, is not my reincarnation," the girl answered Knives' unspoken thought as she stood up gracefully.  As she did that, the girl's garments changed to that of a white flowing gown with golden trim on the top of the bodice and translucent wings on the back.  They reminded the blonde man of the wings of a butterfly.  He then noticed that she also had a heart-shaped crown resting on her golden locks._

_            "How did you know my name?" Knives asked, his usual demeanor gone for the moment.  "And how did you know what I was thinking?  Who ARE you?"_

_            The woman chuckled slightly as gave him a sad gaze.  "I am the memory of Neo-Queen Serenity that is locked away in the Ginzuishou, which is otherwise known as the Silver __Crystal__," she answered regally as she approached the very tall Plant.  "Ami-chan is correct…you can be inquisitive and demanding."_

_            This startled Knives for a moment before scowling at the tiny Queen.  "That woman has been discussing me with you?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone._

_            The Queen nodded and giggled in a child-like way.  "But of course she has," she piped up.  "She didn't have anyone else to talk to while in the coma."_

_            "She…she knows that she is in that state?" the Plant asked incredulously._

_            The golden haired queen smiled and nodded as she began walking away.  "Come, I shall bring you to our friend," she replied, smiling.  "She will not admit it, but she has missed you."_

_            Knives rolled his eyes and glowered at the Queen as he followed her diminutive figure across the beautiful meadow.  He glanced around the scenery and marveled at how blue the sky was and then gentle breeze that flowed through the air.  That was when he realized that this must have been what Earth was like before the humans destroyed what was left of their home planet._

_            After what seemed like an hour, the two beings found themselves inside the crystal palace.  Knives couldn't help himself and admired the architecture of the edifice.  He placed a hand on the smooth, yet cold, surface and was surprised that it appeared to be made out of one huge piece of crystal.  He turned to face Neo-Queen Serenity to ask her about it and all she did was smile and beckoned to him to follow her._

_            They went through winding corridors and hallways but there was not anyone around.  The deafening silence was actually getting on the Plant's already worn nerves.  They finally were in front of a large door made out of blue crystal and it was engraved with water and ice scenes along with the symbol of Mercury on the scrollwork.  The Queen raised her hand and the massive door opened to reveal an exquisitely beautiful room._

_            The room was actually not a room at all.  It was a place within the palace that was obviously a person's private getaway.  The foliage was lush and tropical and a rather large pond was in the center of the place.  Knives looked around some more and realized that there were patches of the blue sky above that managed to break through the canopy of plant life.  He then noticed a beautiful waterfall with the water misting around the rocky base into the pond.  Since all he was used too was the desert and heat from the planet Gunsmoke, seeing all of this natural life was a surprise.  He was then broken out of his reverie by the chiming of the Queen's voice._

_            "Ami-chan is over there," Neo-Queen Serenity replied, her outstretched arm pointing out the blue haired woman's position.  She was in her Lady Mercury form and was wading in the shallow end of the pond.  Her blue gown was hiked up to just above her knees so she wouldn't get the material wet from the water and she was not wearing her white cape.  It was draped over a boulder on the shore.  She was humming an unknown melody when she saw that she had visitors._

_            "Usagi-chan!" she called out, her sapphire eyes shining as she waded through the water and walked onto the shoreline.  She embraced her Queen and then finally noticed Knives standing next to the golden haired woman.  "Why is _**he_ here?"_**

_            Knives mentally winced at the cold tone the Lady used but only showed his annoyance by narrowing his eyes.  "I was going to try and wake you from the coma," he remarked spitefully, "but I am having second thoughts about that now."_

_            "Knives, that is not a nice thing to say," Neo-Queen Serenity, also known as Usagi, lightly scolding the tall Plant.  Her eyes were beginning to lose the sadness that was within them for some reason and smiled at the two people.  "Besides, I think that the two of you need to have a talk."  She winked and then disappeared in a cloud of silvery sparkles._

_            Ami turned her back towards Knives, not really wanting him to truly gaze into her face.  "Be honest with me, Knives…Why are you here?"  Her voice sounded…tired._

_            The blonde man walked over to the petite woman and uncertainly placed his hands on her shoulders.  "I…I need you to remove my cast," he answered lamely but because of his pride, he couldn't tell her the truth.  Being in this strange dream-place was making the man face his emotions and he did not like it one bit._

_            "I suppose…that I can accept that excuse," the short, blue haired woman stated softly.  Her shoulders slumped a little as if she was defeated, not realizing the hands on her shoulders.  "Does anyone miss me?"_

_            "Yes…Wolfwood has been nearly unbearable with worry over your sorry existence," Knives replied, his old behavior returning.  Because he was only facing Ami's back, he completely missed the smirk on her face.  "Vash would only be placated whenever someone bought donuts.  His human woman took charge of the house while that tall woman and the Lowery wench would cook the meals.  That pink spore you adopted, what was that brat's name, would keep watching you from sunup to sundown."_

_            That was when Ami turned around and faced the tall blonde, a strange expression on her face.  "So…what did you do, Knives?  Did you hide in your room and gloat at the fact that I am in a comatose state?"_

_            Knives studied the petite woman's face for a moment before surveying her physical appearance.  Her dark blue hair sparkled with the silver chain that was weaved in.  Her beautiful sapphire eyes, however, seemed dull and lifeless.  '_Why would she look like that?_' he thought to himself as he cupped her chin with one of his hands._

_            "No, Ami, I did not gloat," he answered slowly, still not daring to tell Ami the truth._

_            The Lady Mercury stiffened slightly as the Plant held her chin in his hand, not knowing why he would do such a thing.  That was when she realized that he called her by her given name.  Thinking that he was probably disgusted by even touching her, Ami jerked away from his grasp and took a step back to look at the tall man.  She couldn't fathom why he had a hurt look.  It was fleeting and was replaced by his typical expressionless face.  That was when his next question surprised her._

_            "Why did you call me a beautiful butterfly?" he asked; a trace of anger in his tone of voice.  "You said it just before you passed out."_

_            The blue haired senshi glanced down at the ground for a moment before looked up.  She caught her breath as her eyes were held by Knives' cerulean eyes.  Despite the slight anger she heard in the man's voice, there was something lurking deep within his eyes.  She just couldn't break the stare and felt compelled to answer._

_            "I suppose I was in a delirium, but when I felt myself being picked up from the porch, I saw a beautiful butterfly carrying me," Ami began to explain.  "It was so beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes off of it.  The colors were so intense…but I saw mostly light yellow and cerulean blue.  I just felt like I had to touch its face.  I was surprised to find the face to be smooth on most of the surface but then I felt a stubble-like area.  It was almost like I was touching a man's face."_

_            "You were," Knives stated in an arrogant manner that brooked no argument.  "I picked you up off of the porch and carried you to the couch in the living room.  I was surprised, as a matter of fact, that you did that.  I just figured you were not in your right mind."_

_            The former senshi blushed and was finally able to break away from the intense stare that the tall blonde was giving her.  "I…I am sorry anyway," she replied softly, almost too soft for the man to hear.  She turned around as if to leave the sanctuary and was about to leave when Knives grabbed her arm._

_            "You cannot leave just yet," he commanded, drawing Ami close to his body.  "I came to wake you up from the coma and I will do just that."_

_            Ami struggled against the hold he had on her, but that only made him hold her tighter.  "Please let me go, Knives," she pleaded._

_            Knives held the petite woman close to his chest and bent his head down.  He placed his face on her hair and closed his eyes and he felt the softness of her blue tresses.  He then decided to tell her what he did while she was in a coma when she woke up from the comatose condition._

_            "No, I will not," he answered as gently as a rough man such as he could be.  "I am going to wake up now and will bring you with me."  He closed his eyes to concentrate on waking up in the real world.  His form started to vanish and took Ami's form with him.  When they were finally gone, two figures stepped out from the shadows._

_            "Do you think it's wise that Lady Mercury be with that being?" the taller of the two figures asked, her long dark green hair flowing in the light breeze._

_            The other figure was Neo-Queen Serenity.  "Yes, it is, Puu," she answered in a mysterious voice.  "It will be up to them to find my reincarnated self."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ami's eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly as she tried to awaken her mind.  She yawned a bit and then began remembering the last moments of the 'dream' she had before waking up.  She gasped a bit as she realized that Knives was there and he was holding her close before waking.  Her face became a light shade of red when she remembered how nice it was to be held by the very tall Plant in that manner.  She then tried to sit up and felt something weighing her down to the bed.  She looked down and her face became even redder.

            Knives was still unconscious and part of him was on top of her.  The doctor tried pushing him off but was still weak so she settled on running her fingers through his hair.  It still amazed her that his hair was so soft despite the rough expressions he usually wore.  She knew that he was somehow worming his way into her heart and for some reason, it did not bother her too much.  There were parts of the Plant that did scare her but she would face it when the time came.  She had stopped playing with his light blonde hair and was about to draw her hand away when Knives swiftly grabbed her wrist with his left hand and glanced at her.

            "I see that you are awake," he remarked quietly as he idly stroked her wrist with his thumb.  "You wondered what I did while you were unconscious, did you not, while we were in that 'dream'?"  Ami nodded wordlessly as the blonde pushed himself off of her and sat back on the edge of her bed.  "I was here every night, all night.  I don't know why I felt compelled to watch you, but I did.  But don't think that I enjoyed every minute of it, Ami."

            The blue haired woman nodded and felt disappointed at Knives' last statement.  She sighed and looked away from his handsome visage.  "Thank you, Knives, for making sure that I was okay," she remarked tonelessly and then felt his fingers on her chin, just like in the 'dream' and was made to look at the man's icy blue eyes.

            "That was not the thanks I wanted," he stated in a low and husky voice, sending little shivers up and down Ami's spine.  He leaned in closer to her, his face being only mere centimeters away from her own.  Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and someone came into the room carrying a tray of food.  The tray fell to the floor, making a jangling sound.

            "AMI-CHAN!" Chibiusa screamed in delight, running over to the former senshi.  She gave the blue haired woman a tackle-like hug that basically shoved Knives out of the way.  "You're awake!"

            Knives scowled at the pink haired princess and thought of a few ways to kill the little spore because she interrupted something that he felt compelled to do…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jedite frowned at the current computer readouts from the planet Gunsmoke.  More energy spikes, about five of them, came from there and three of them had the blue aura of Sailor Mercury.  One of the blue auras had the silvery aura of the Ginzuishou around it and one other energy spike had a green one.  That meant that Sailor Jupiter's reincarnation had been found.  But…the fifth energy spike was a complete mystery to the evil General.

            The color of that energy was strange.  The energy glowed light yellow, then an icy, cerulean blue and finally a deep crimson red tinged with black.  It was quite powerful and it seemed to suggest that there was a twin to the black tinged aura.  These new readings also suggested that whoever, or whatever, gave off the power was not human.

            '_What could this mean?' Jedite thought to himself as he studied the readouts.  He knew that they only had three more weeks before they can reach the desert planet and wanted to learn more about the new developments.  Deciding on what to do next, he called for his second-in-command to come to his ready-room._

            The door slid open to let Commander Tidus enter warily into the office.  She glanced at her commanding officer and cleared her throat to gain his attention.

            "Ah, Tidus, thank you for your prompt arrival," the blonde General commented as he looked up from the computer and gazed at the commander.  "I need for you to send a couple of your best youma to Gunsmoke and make an assessment of the two senshi and the being who gave off those strange readings.  I trust that whoever you choose will not fail me in their mission.  But remember, they are not to kill.  They are only to observe and see how strong Mercury has become and find that being."

            Tidus nodded and saluted Jedite.  "Yes sir, General.  I know exactly who to send."

            "Make sure that your youma will not fail me Tidus."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Woo!  Another chapter is completed with over four thousand words…*grins* I think that the action will really get going now either in the next chapter or the chapter after that…*winks* I also had fun with this chapter…and I hope that people liked it because I did.  Remember, this story is as much for me as it is for my readers…^_^ Now, on to reviewer responses…

**Bloody Vixen** – That was an evil cliffhanger that last chapter? *sweatdrops* I guess I can see your point…*sweatdrops again and grins* I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one too…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – I'm glad you liked that scene in the bedroom in Chapter Seven…I wasn't sure how that was really going to come out as I wrote it…^_^; I'm glad that the Vash part in Chapter Eight made you laugh.  I really wasn't intending on any humor though…*sweatdrops* As for Ami seeing Knives as a butterfly, it only made sense to me, I suppose.  She had already classified Vash as a butterfly because of his seemingly innocent nature in wanting to make people happy.  Somehow, she started to see Knives in the same light…^_^

**SerinityRules** – You were correct…it was Knives…^_^

**MistressCoCoLoVeR** – Thanks for saying that this story is original…I am trying real hard to keep it that way…^_^ I do try to update often, but I do try to do it at least once a week on Sunday nights.

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^_^

**Mistress of Ice1** – I'm glad that you like this story so far…^_^ As for Black Cats, it's on hold right now…I sort of lost my focus for it and I think that I'll start it up again once this one is over.


	10. The Youma and the Ginzuishou

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Ten – The Youma and the Ginzuishou**

            Chibiusa hugged Ami fiercely, not wanting to let go of the Mercurian.  Her crimson eyes were shining with joy and she was smiling from ear to ear.  "Oh Ami-chan, I'm so glad that you're awake now," she murmured shakily.  "I don't wanna lose you too."

            Ami smiled gently down at the little princess and returned the embrace weakly.  "Small Lady, you won't ever lose me," she responded gently, giving one of the girl's pink pigtails a playful tug, "and that won't be anytime soon."

            Knives had moved aside after the pink spore shoved him away when she held the blue haired doctor tightly.  His icy cerulean eyes narrowed for a moment as a thousand ways to torture the little annoying girl went through his mind.  He was a little angry that the little girl had interrupted something that felt important to the Plant.  His body was not under his control when he was closing in to kiss the former senshi.  He really could not understand why he wanted to kiss the woman or even why her little caresses were quite pleasant.  That was when he realized that the girl somehow came into the room when he had locked it before.

            "Spore, how did you come in here?" he asked nastily.  "That door was locked."

            Chibiusa glared at the Plant and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.  "So what if it was locked?  I can open any door that I want with Luna P," she answered airily as if it was nothing.  Suddenly, a black ball with the face of a cat, cat ears, an antenna between the ears and a crescent moon on its forehead came floating into the room.  It went over to the small princess and hovered above the girl.

            As the blonde man and the pink haired girl began to argue about locked doors and how people shouldn't just open them, Ami chuckled to herself as she watched the two.  It was amusing to see them interact with one another and would have let it continue for a few minutes more if the doctor knew that her patient wasn't going to react on his violent tendencies.  She gently placed a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder and the other hand went to hold Knives' hand.

            "Knives, Chibiusa is not a spore," Ami began, ignoring the roll of the Plant's eyes and then glanced warningly at the little princess, "and Small Lady, Knives did not do anything bad to me.  In fact, he was the one who brought me out of my coma.  He is right, little one, that you shouldn't open locked doors.  If they are locked, it is for a good reason."

            "But Ami-chan…" Chibiusa tried to explain but was cut off by an icy look on her adoptive mother's face.  It was one she had seen before back at Crystal Tokyo when she would goof off in her lessons with the Mercurian.  "I understand, Ami-chan, but you know I worry about ya.  Oh!  I know it's late, but can I go over to Chad's house?  He wanted to show me this creature called a Thompson."

            The blue haired woman stifled a small giggle before answering.  "Of course you can, Chibiusa.  Just make sure that you leave some donuts behind for the Lowerys.  You're just like Vash when it comes to sweets."

            The small princess made a face at Ami and stuck her tongue out again at Knives before leaving the room, Luna P following the girl.  She slammed the door behind her, making the woman wince for a moment before looking at the man beside her bed.  A few minutes earlier, it looked like he was going to kiss her and the thought that he might do it again make her body shiver with some unnamed emotion.

            "You are too soft with that spore," Knives remarked maliciously.  He received a frown for his comment but just shrugged it off.  "If she isn't a spider, but is a creature like you, you should be stricter with that girl.  This world is not safe because of the dangerous outlaws that roam freely.  Not to mention, all spiders should be exterminated."

            Ami coughed for a moment and shook her head.  '_He still thinks about killing all humans_,' she thought sadly as she gave a shy glance at the tall man.  She knew that despite the things that happened while she was unconscious and when she appeared as Lady Mercury in front of the man, Knives was still in emotional pain over the woman called Rem.

            "Her name is Chibiusa, not Spore.  And using your definition for humans, she is not a spider," Ami remarked in a huff.  She really was beginning to tire of insults directed at her young charge.  "When she grows older, she will only grow stronger."

            "I highly doubt that, Ami," Knives responded, chuckling to himself.  He then nearly smacked himself as he realized that he used the doctor's given name again.  "But…so I will have a useful arm, I shall _TRY to use the spore's real name."_

            The doctor sighed for a moment and then settled herself on the bed.  Even though she just woke up from a coma, she was still very tired.  "If I'm feeling up to it, I'll remove your cast tomorrow," she said tiredly and pulled the covers back over her figure.  She was glad to do that because someone, probably either Chibiusa or Millie, put her in what she would call a revealing nightgown.

            Taking that statement as a dismissal, Knives stood up from his seat and slowly walked over to the door.  He put his hand on the doorknob to open the door when he heard the woman speak up one more time.

            "Thank you, Knives, for bringing me out of that coma," Ami said softly, a small smile gracing her delicate features.

            Knives held his breath for a moment when he saw the smile.  It was a genuine one that came from her soul and it showed her kindness and her pure heart.  It was also the kind of smile that lit up the eyes, making her eyes appear like sparkling sapphires that were just hewn from the rough stone.  The feelings that were rushing through his tall frame were foreign to the tall Plant and he pushed them back into nothingness.  He did not want to feel like that…in his mind, it made him weak.  So, he just nodded curtly at the Mercurian and silently left the room.

            Ami woke up the next morning feeling much better and refreshed.  She did not have any disturbing dreams and felt like she could take on just about anything Fate could possibly throw her way.  Slowly, she pushed herself to a sitting position and noticed that someone had been in her room sometime during the night.  There was a tray of cut up fruit and a glass of milk on the night stand next to the bed and her regular clothing was laid out on a chair.

            Smiling, she knew that her adopted daughter, Chibiusa, was probably the one to do something so thoughtful.  The doctor slowly got out of the bed and wobbled on her feet for a moment before regaining her balance.  '_I should be more careful today,' she thought to herself as she dressed in jeans, a blue linen shirt and black boots.  '_I probably am not at full strength yet_.'  She quickly ate the fruit on the tray and drank the milk quickly as she left her room._

            Gradually, she walked through the hallway and smiled as she listened to the sleeping sounds of most of her houseguests.  She guessed that Chibiusa and Millie were probably the only ones to be awake at the moment.  Heading for the bathroom, she decided that she will wake up Knives and remove his cast as soon as she was done.  She was about to open the bathroom door when it opened and collided with someone.  She was about to fall down when she felt someone's arms go around her tightly.

            "You should watch where you walk, woman," a sardonic voice replied, the tone reaching Ami's ears.  She looked up to see the tall blonde Plant holding her.  He was smirking about something and she did not like how that smirk looked.  "Once you are finished with your…business…in the bathroom, I want you to take this damned cast off of my arm."

            The former senshi struggled in his embrace and glared mildly at him as he let her go.  She sighed for a moment and then went into the bathroom.  She wasn't expecting Knives to be awake this early in the morning, but he was surprising her with his attitude.  She brushed her teeth and looked at her appearance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.  Her sapphire eyes seemed to be more tired looking than usual and her dark blue hair had grown.  Instead of the normal short pixie-like style, her hair had grown to be just at her shoulders.

            Shrugging slightly, Ami left the bathroom and went to her patient's bedroom.  She knocked on the door lightly before entering.  She noticed that he was sitting on his bed and was not wearing his shirt.  His body was toned and muscular and the former senshi felt drawn to the Plant.  She blushed slightly at the thoughts going through her head as she went over to a cabinet and unlocked it.  She took out a pair of scissors, tweezers, and a small saw.

            Knives had to smirk to himself when he saw the blue haired doctor blush.  He purposely wasn't wearing his pajama shirt because he wanted to see if he could get any reaction out of the woman.  He was rewarded when he saw her blush and chuckled inwardly.  He stopped when he saw her get the scissors, tweezers, and the small saw.

            "What is that saw for?" he asked, already knowing the answer but had to ask anyway.

            "It is needed to take that cast off," Ami answered, not even looking into the man's eyes.  She wished she knew why she always blushed whenever she saw any of Knives' skin showing.  "If you would just hold out your right arm, I'll take the cast off."

            The blonde Plant just nodded as he did as Ami asked.  She gently took the arm in her hand and with the saw started cutting the cast off.  It took a few minutes to do so and he just watched as the bits and pieces of plaster fell onto the floor and some on the bed.  Once all of the pieces were off of his arm, the doctor cut off some of the remaining bits of plaster with the scissors and then wiped it free from the plaster dust.  She quickly left the room and came back a few minutes later with a basin of warm water and some wash cloths.  The former senshi dipped one of the wash cloths into the water and began to wash away the cast remnants.

            Knives watched the entire process, quite fascinated with the process despite he threatened her life once again.  When Ami put the small towel down and reached for the tweezers, he realized that he still had some stitches that were on his arm and under the cast.  He winced as the doctor pulled the sutures out quickly and well before he could protest or complain.  He had to admire the single-minded way she was going about the removal, not even letting him bother her with complaints or death threats.

            Just as Ami was cleaning up the mess she had made, she heard a scream inside her mind.  '_Chibiusa?!' she thought frantically.  She quickly probed for the girl's aura and felt the fear coming from the little princess.  She immediately dropped the tools she was using and was about to run to the door when Knives grabbed her arm._

            "What is the problem?" he asked, something flickering in his cerulean eyes.  The former senshi ignored his look and managed to wrench free from his grasp.

            "Chibiusa is in trouble," Ami gasped out as she suddenly felt pain come from the girl.  "There…there are some clothes for you in the closet…please, I need to help my daughter!"  She took one look at the Plant and then ran out of his room.

            The Mercurian flew down the stairs and nearly barreled into both Millie and Wolfwood.  She muttered an apology as she bolted from the couple and ran out the door in a hurry.  This caused the two to have confused looks on their faces and decided to follow the blue haired doctor.  Vash then came running down the stairs because of the commotion he heard.  He was pulling on his red trench coat as he called out to Wolfwood to slow down.

            "What the hell…" Meryl exclaimed softly as she heard the racket that the others had made and watched Ami run down the street with Millie, Wolfwood and Vash following far behind her.  She moved away from her window and dressed swiftly in her usual outfit and grabbed her derringers and put them in her cloak as she dashed out of her room and down the stairs.  She left the house with the front door slamming in her wake.  This left Knives to his own devices in the house.

            Knives was confused as to why everyone would follow that infernal woman.  (AN: Yes, despite the fact that he felt compelled to kiss Ami, he still thinks of her as an infernal woman and an annoyance…for now…^_~)  Deciding that he should at least keep his idiot brother out of trouble, he decided to dress in the clothing that Ami said was in his closet.  He raised an eyebrow at what was inside the closet.  There was a pair of black jeans and a black button-up shirt that was trimmed on the edges with stitching that was blood red.  There was also a trench coat that was black as well and black boots.  He somehow knew that Ami picked out the clothing (AN:  She went out shopping some time ago…^_^) and hoped that she had the good sense to get them in his size.

            He quickly put on the new clothes and was actually surprised that they fit quite snugly and felt good on his body.  The blonde Plant would have admired his appearance in the small mirror that was in the room when he suddenly had to lean on the wall for support.  **_PAIN…intense pain_**.  He felt the pain impact his mind like a Sand Steamer going full blast through the desert.  That was when he just knew something was going horribly wrong and had to follow the pain to its source…

            Ami followed the source of Chibiusa's painful mental cry and was dimly aware of the others following behind her.  The only thought going through her mind was that her adoptive daughter was in trouble and she needed to save her little princess.  She felt the feelings of fear were outside the town limits and did not care if anyone was in her way.  Once she was sure that no one was around, she pulled out a blue pen from her jeans pocket and shouted out a phrase that she hadn't used in centuries.

            "Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!" she screamed out in desperation.  Bright lights surrounded her and blue energy ribbons surrounded her petite body as she felt her power envelop her like a long lost lover.  When the energy dissipated, the doctor was no longer there, but was now Sailor Mercury, the senshi of Wisdom and Ice.  She was wearing her sailor fuku (AN: It's the one at the end of the series…^_^ I just don't want to describe it in detail.) and instead of the heart-shaped button on the front bow, a silvery locket was in its place instead.

            Using her senshi abilities, Mercury ran to the source of her small charge's location and gasped as she finally reached her destination.  There, before her, were two youma.  They appeared to be grotesque forms of dragons and one was a sickly green in color and the other one was a bright orange.  The green one was holding a dead Thompson in its grasp while the other youma had Chibiusa and Chad Lowery pinned to a boulder.

            "Let them go!" the Ice Senshi shouted, anger starting to fill her vision.  She was not about to let someone she cared about to get hurt.

            The green youma just laughed at the sailor senshi and threw the dead Thompson at her.  Mercury dodged the creature but was caught unawares by a blast from the orange youma.  "Massster wantsss to know your ssstrengthsss," the orange one hissed out slowly, its tongue flicking out every now and then.

            The blast from the evil creature sent waves of intense pain throughout the senshi's body.  It had been so long since she was attacked by one that she forgot how much pain they can inflict.  She could see in the thing's eyes that it was going to attack her again and she braced herself for the onslaught by closing her eyes.

            "Get away from Doctor Lady!" a male voice cried out and gunshots were heard.  Mercury opened her eyes to see Vash the Stampede firing round after round into the green dragon-like youma but the bullets were having no effect on the creature.  She tried to call out to the gunman but something was restricting the use of her voice.  She struggled against the pain but every move she made seemed to make the pain more intense.  That was when silence seemed to roam the desert and then incredible amounts of energy washed over her, freeing the Mercury senshi from her bonds of pain.

            Mercury managed to stand up to see Vash's right arm turn into something strange, yet it pulsated with extremely strong power.  Realizing that the Humanoid Typhoon was about to unleash something dangerous, she ran to Chibiusa and Chad.  She grabbed the two children in her arms and ran, thanking whatever gods there be that both youma had their attention on the gunman.  She suddenly saw Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl hiding behind some large boulders and ran to them with the children.

            Once she was in front of her friends, she held up a hand to keep them from asking any questions.  "Watch Small Lady and young Chad," she stated in a no-nonsense tone that tolerated no argument.  "I have to help Vash defeat those youma."  With that said, Mercury ran towards Vash so she could help the golden haired man.

            Just as she was about to be at the outlaw's side, something grabbed a hold of Sailor Mercury.  She almost screamed when she realized that it was Knives.  He looked angry at something and she did not want to know what the Plant was thinking at the moment.  He looked like he was ready to kill anything that got in his way.

            "You and I shall **_talk_** when this is over," Knives seethed, as he directed his anger at the senshi and then turned his attention to the two youma.  "But first…those **_things_ need to be dealt with…"**

            He lifted up his right arm and Mercury noticed that the Plant was holding a large black gun in his hand…the same arm that was in a cast just a few minutes earlier.  She sense power coming from him and recognized that it was similar to the energy that was being emitted by Vash.  Her mouth dropped open as she saw his own arm changing to be almost the same as his twin's.

            They were Angel Arms…how Mercury knew what the arms were called, she did not know.  She stepped away from both men and watched in horrified fascination as she watched both men's arms glow brighter than the suns and fire at the two youma.  When the energy emissions from the Angel arms hit the intended targets, the area became so bright that the Ice Senshi had to cover her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded from the light.

            When the brightness finally faded away, it appeared that both dragon-like youma were gone.  But then Vash screamed out in pain as something pushed him down and made him lose his concentration and his Angel arm disappeared, leaving his right arm bloody and his trench coat tattered and torn.  The same then happened to Knives as he was knocked off his feet as well.  His black gun was ripped his grasp and his arm returned to normal.  Before Mercury could do anything about it, she was knocked off her feet as well.

            When all three people looked up, they saw one very angry green youma.  "You killed my brother!" it screamed in anger, its eyes glowing bright red.  "Massster be damned…I will kill you all!"

            "No you won't!" a female voice called out.  "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

            The youma didn't have time to dodge the attack as the 'leaves' from Sailor Jupiter sawed into the creature.  It howled in pain as purple blood oozed from the numerous cuts on its skin.  Jupiter then cried out another attack and lightning seemed to flow from the green-clad senshi and strike the enemy.  She jumped out of the way when it fired back with black energy bolts.  She did that for a couple of minutes when one of the black bolts struck her ankle.  The brunette fell to the ground hard and glared angrily at her attacker.

            "You are the other sssenssshi massster talked about," the youma hissed loudly, its tongue raking over Jupiter's injured leg.  Vash and Knives struggled to stand back up but found that they were tied to the ground by some sort of energy manacles.  Mercury then noticed that she was in the same position as the two Plants.  She struggled anyway and caught the attention of the evil creature.  It hissed menacingly at the Ice Senshi.

            "Massster Jedite will be pleassssed," the youma declared, its eyes trained on the blue haired senshi.  "But I will sssstill kill you!"

            Mercury struggled some more and her eyes widened as she saw the creature spy the small forms of Chibiusa and Chad.  It fired black energy bolts at the children and Meryl and Millie.  The women pushed the children out of the way and they just barely escaped being singed by the creature.  The dragon-like being flew towards the four and pounced on them, causing the pink haired girl to fall on her face.  Chad fell down as well, but he covered his friend's body with his own, intending on protecting the little princess.  Just as the youma raised its claws to strike the final blow, something amazing happened.

            The blue haired senshi screamed.  Just as she screamed, a silvery blue glow surrounded her and Sailor Mercury was no longer standing.  In her place was a woman in a light blue princess dress, holding a staff with the symbol of Mercury on the top.  Her sapphire eyes were as cold as ice and the anger radiating from her was palpable.

            "You will not harm the princess," she stated in a voice so cold that it seemed to drain anyone close to her of heat.  "She is the heir to Crystal Tokyo and my charge and adopted daughter.  I, Lady Mercury, will not allow her death to happen, Dragon Youma.  Ginzuishou, please help me and give those who need the strength the power to defeat my enemy!"

            A warm silvery light appeared in front of the royal Mercurian and the Silver Crystal emerged in front of her chest.  It flew away from her and suddenly split into five pieces.  One went into Chibiusa; that much was obvious to anyone who knew of the Silver Millennium.  Another shard went into Lady Mercury.  But for some unknown reason, two of the shards were drawn into the twin Plants.  Both Vash and Knives screamed in pain as the crystal pieces went deep into their bodies.  The fourth piece, however, shot up into the sky and headed into an unknown place on the planet.

            Lady Mercury stared in shock as she watched Knives and Vash stand up and Chibiusa approached the two men.  She grabbed their hands and the power of the crystal surged between them and herself and the silver energy poured out of them and into the enraged youma.  It screamed so loud that everyone that did not have any crystal in them had to cover their ears.  Suddenly, the youma exploded in a sparkle of silver lights that scattered over the desert sands.

            When they knew that the danger was gone, Meryl and Millie came out of their hiding spot with Wolfwood not far behind and went over to the people who fought the evil creatures.  Jupiter had already reverted back to Lita Lowery and her little brother was at her side.  Vash stared at his hands and at the pink haired girl who had collapsed at his feet.  He gently picked up the little girl and gave Meryl a look of confusion and sadness.  Meryl went up to the outlaw and placed a hand on his arm in sympathy.  What came next shocked the two Insurance Girls and Wolfwood.

            Knives crawled over to Lady Mercury who had just reverted back to Ami Mizuno.  She was in a fetal position on the ground but conscious.  He caressed her hair for a moment before picking her up gently and rose to a standing position.  He glared at everyone who was staring at him and started walking back to New Pueblo.

            "Stop staring at me," he growled loudly as he noticed Lita being helped up by her little brother and Millie was helping the brunette as well.  "If you do not wish to be covered in sand, I suggest that we leave.  Now.  A sandstorm in brewing and I don't think that you pathetic spiders can handle that.  Come along, brother."  At that, he turned his back to the group of people and left them behind, not caring if they followed him or not.  His primary concern was that of the woman in his arms.  He wanted her to be well enough so she could explain why that silver crystal thing split up and why one of the pieces went inside his body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Jedite cried out in anger.  He had managed to get the view screen in his office to show scenes from Gunsmoke and he witnessed the entire fight between the youma, the senshi and the two strange men.  "TIDUS!"

            The dark haired second in command did not hesitate to make her presence known to her commanding officer.  "Yes, my General?"

            "Those youma of yours...they tried to kill the senshi and the two strange beings," Jedite growled, his eyes narrowing at the woman.  "And they were supposed to be your best ones?  They were a joke!"

            "I'm…I'm sorry, milord.  I did not know that they would do such a thing," Tidus tried to explain.

            Jedite stood from his desk and went over to the woman.  He backhanded her in the face, causing the commander to fall to the floor.  "Remember, Tidus, I do not tolerate failures.  Because of your incompetence, those youma you sent caused the Ginzuishou to split into five pieces.  Two of the shards implanted themselves into those two strange men.  They both exhibited great power…power that I might have been able to attain if not for your moronic minions.  One of them had a red aura tinged in black while the other was red tinged with white.  Now…I have a new mission for you."

            Tidus, eager to please, stood up from the floor and wiped blood from her mouth.  "I'll do anything to redeem myself, milord," she exclaimed, her head bowed before her general.

            "Use the ruby transporter and go to Gunsmoke.  I know that it will be a one way excursion, but I have need of you to do something.  I want you to learn about those two men…and why they appear to have so much power."

            Tidus paled at the prospect of leaving the safety of the confines of the ship.  But knowing that refusing the mission would mean her death, the commander saluted the blonde general.  "Yes sir.  I shall endeavor to make you proud of me."

            "And remember…do not let the senshi know that you are present.  You may send weak youma to keep the senshi and the strangers off balance."

            "Yes sir!"

[_edited__ by **hiko****-chan  -  originally posted on 8.10.03 – updated on 8.11.03]**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Woo!  Another chapter finished and I think that it's the longer yet at over 4500 words…^_^ I'm so happy.  I hope that people liked the fight scene with the youma…I really didn't know how to describe those creatures…*sweatdrops* Things should really start heating up now, eh? ^_^ Now, onto reviewer responses…

**minimerc** – All of the senshi have been reincarnated…so you might see the at least one of the outers soon.  As for brother interaction between Knives and Vash…that will still be a long way off.  But it will happen…^_^ 

**Dr.Cricket** – Here is the latest update…hope you like this one.  As for Black Cats and the other stories, they are on hold for now until this one is close to being finished…that or my muses decide to give me ideas for them…-_-;;

**Mistress of Ice1** – I thought that it would be a good way to start the close of that chapter…^_~ But…you will learn how Chibiusa managed to open a locked door in this chapter…^_^

**Lavender 'Luna' ****Clearwater – Knives is calling Chibiusa a spore because that is how he sees the little princess…^_^ One of the outers will show up soon, but I'm not telling which one…^_^ and I actually like Chibiusa and that's why I don't make her whiny.  And thank you so much for putting this story in your favorites…^_^ *glomps***

**Dee-Chan** – Chibiusa is good at ruining fluffy moments…hee hee…^_~ There isn't much fluff in this chapter, however.  I hope you like it…^_^

**Ss JK** – Thanks…^_^ I hope that you like this chapter…^_^

**SerinityRules** – Will Ami give back the crystal when Usagi's reincarnation is found?  You will find out in later chapters…^_~

**Felicia Angel** – Thanks for the compliment…^_^ I hope you like this chapter…Ami, Vash, Knives and two others help fight the youma…^_^

**cassie** – I hope that this chapter kept you on the edge of your seat…^_^


	11. The Wind Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Eleven – The Wind Rider**

            Knives swiftly made his way back to New Pueblo with Ami curled up in his arms.  She was conscious but wasn't responding to any external stimuli.  For some reason, her lack of response made the Plant worry.  The doctor would at least come back with some intelligent remark or something about not killing.  He did not like how this female was making him feel and he wished that it would just go away.  Alas, the feeling would not go away.

            He knew that his twin brother was following behind him with the rest of the annoying spiders and the pink spore.  He really didn't care as he walked through the outskirts of the town and headed directly for the doctor's house.  He ignored the looks he was getting from the townspeople as the house came into view.  He held the woman closer to his body when he heard her begin mumbling incoherently.  The Plant could almost feel the mental anguish Ami was going through at the moment.  He already knew that he had some sort of link to the woman but it has somehow gotten stronger.

            Just as the tall blonde walked onto the porch of the house, he was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching him.  The watcher gazed at the man and then noticed that he was being followed by a group of people.  There was another tall blonde among them that looked similar to Knives but was wearing a red trench coat.  The eyes of the watcher narrowed as she spied the unconscious form of Chibiusa being carried by the red coated man.  She then gasped slightly as he saw Lita being helped into the house by her little brother, Chad.

            '_So, the Jupiter senshi has been found and was awakened,' the unknown female thought to herself as she made her way to the only hotel in New Pueblo and booked herself a room.  '_Lady Mercury has made some interesting new friends…but how did Small Lady end up here_?'_

            The hotel manager raised an eyebrow at the name that the woman signed the hotel registry.  "Is that your real name, miss?" he asked as he tried to wheedle some information from the strange female.  He nearly winced as he received a full glare from her.

            "That is the name I am using because it is mine," she seethed, the tone in her voice promised pain to the man if he continued to ask any more questions.  "If there will no longer be any inane inquiries, I will go see to my room."

            The manager just nodded as he handed the woman a set of keys.  The woman took them from him quickly and went up the stairs.  As soon as she was no longer in view, the man sighed in relief.  One of his employees looked at her boss strangely and asked what was wrong.  The eyes of the man had a look of fear mixed with curiosity and respect.

            "That was The Wind Rider, Lily," the manager responded in a strange voice.

            The girl's eyes went wide.  "Wow…" she whispered.  "She's like…so cool!  It's almost like having the famous Vash the Stampede coming here.  Roushuko Ichijin …that's an interesting name for a lady…right, Mr. Seward?"

            Mr. Seward didn't pay any attention as he busied himself with hotel business.  He did not want to know why one of the most ruthless bounty hunters on the planet was in his small town.  He was certain that it meant that bad things were to come…

            It was now late afternoon and Ami still had not come of out the trance she appeared to be in.  Chibiusa had regained consciousness earlier and stayed by the blue haired woman's side.  She wanted to be around when her adoptive mother recuperated from whatever was fogging up her mind.  She didn't even care that Millie and Meryl helped her changed into clean clothing.  She just wanted her Ami-chan to be better.

            Knives entered the living room where Ami was currently in and that was where the pink haired girl was.  Her crimson eyes glanced up at the Plant and then sniffled for a moment before turning her gaze back to the woman.  She was apparently in no mood to talk to the man and that suited him fine.  The spore was easier to be around when her mouth was closed but it didn't go well with her personality.

            "The doctor will be okay," the Plant remarked quietly, his voice devoid of all emotions.  The emptiness in his tone caused the little princess to look up at him curiously.

            "You like her," Chibiusa stated as a fact, her eyes shining up at the tall man.

            "I do not 'like' her, you little spore," Knives fumed, suddenly angry.  "She calls herself human and I say all humans are spiders.  So, therefore, spiders are not worthy of being 'liked'."

            "Ami-chan is not a spider or human," the pink haired girl replied.  She felt herself getting angry as well, but she was trying to keep her temper under control like the princess that she is.  "You should know that by now, you big moron.  And now that you have a piece of the Ginzuishou inside of you, everything should be clearer to you now."

            The blonde Plant glared at Chibiusa and a part of him really wanted to do the girl some harm.  Another part of him, however, told him that the girl was right.  He could feel the power of the crystal shard flowing through his veins and how it linked him, the spore, his twin and Ami together.  He could sense their life-force as well as their abilities.  He did wonder where that fifth crystal shard had gone off to.

            "I wish I knew where it went also," Chibiusa said softly.  When she saw a look of shock on the man's face, she had the grace to blush and grin sheepishly.  "Sorry about that, Mr. Knives.  I guess that since we are connected because of the Ginzuishou, we can hear each other's thoughts."

            Knives grimaced at that and then concentrated for a moment.  She was right…he could hear the thoughts of his brother much easier than before and his connection to the Mercurian was much stronger now.  He did not like the fact that he was connected to the Pink Spore as well, but he had no choice in the matter.  That was when realization just dawned upon him.  This Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal, shard within his body was making his already strong mental abilities much stronger.

            He closed his eyes and concentrated on the blue haired woman.  In his mind, he saw four silvery threads of light extend from his body to Chibiusa, his twin brother Vash, Ami and out the house to some unknown location.  Deciding to experiment, he mentally pulled on the silver thread that was attached to the little girl.  She yelped for a moment from some momentary discomfort and that made the Plant grin maliciously.  He then 'pulled' on the thread that was attached to Ami and she murmured something in a strange language.  Suddenly, the thread between him and the unknown place became taut and it pulled on him.  Hard.

            "What the hell!" he exclaimed loudly as he doubled over in pain.  It felt like someone had jerked the silvery thread through his brain.  Unbeknownst to the Plant, Chibiusa whimpered in pain as well as the Mercury senshi.  However, a loud scream was heard from the kitchen.

            "What was that?!" a voice yelled loudly as Vash stormed into the living room and glared at his twin.  "I was having a nice snack out of some chocolate donuts when it felt like someone tried to pull my head through the eye of a needle."

            Knives rolled his eyes as he sat down in a chair and returned his brother's glare.  "Are you implying that I did something to you?"

            Before Vash could say anything, Ami slowly sat up from the couch and glanced at the occupants of the room.  "You did do something, Knives," she stated quietly, earning looks of surprise from the two Plants and the little princess.  "You discovered the link between the four of us through the Silver Crystal shards.  Conversely, whoever is at the end of the fifth connection did not like what you were doing to Small Lady and to me and pushed back.  Unfortunately, that 'push' was felt by all of us."

            Lita decided to enter the living room at that moment and carefully made her way around the men and sat on the sofa with Ami.  "I was just wondering about something.  Why did the Ginzuishou split up and why did parts of it go into the big doofus *she pointed to Vash* and the psychopath *she then pointed at Knives*?  Also, since I am a senshi, why did it not go into me?"

            "That is something that I would like to learn as well, spider," Knives growled in response.  This earned the Plant a glare from Lita and she made a rude gesture towards the man.  The two appeared that they were about to begin a knockout, drag down fight when Ami raised her hand.  This stilled the angry senshi of Jupiter and the moody blonde Plant.

            Ami sighed a moment and glanced at her audience.  She saw Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl enter the room and she made a mental note to figure out why they are always drawn to her and the two men before her.

            "I think I know why you did not get a shard of the Ginzuishou, Lita," the senshi of Mercury began, her sapphire eyes making contact with everyone in the room.  "It's because you are the reincarnation of Lady Jupiter, also known as Makoto Kino in our youth.  It is obvious to me and Small Lady why we got shards.  It is because we did not die in the final moments of Crystal Tokyo."

            Wolfwood took in Ami's words carefully and thought about them.  "Is it possible that Vash and Knives got two of those crystal things in them because they are, in their own way, senshi as well?" he asked thoughtfully, one of his hands was rubbing his chin.

            Chibiusa shrugged a moment before hugging her adoptive mother.  "I dunno about that," the little girl sighed.  "In Mr. Vash's case, I think it's because he has a good, pure heart just like…just like my real mommy had.  As for Mr. Knives, I dunno about that moron."

            "Watch who you are calling a moron," the aforementioned Plant snarled menacingly.  "A rabbit-spore like you should watch your mouth.  Did you annoy people like this in that…that…Crystal Tokyo place like you are annoying me now?"

            Ami chuckled softly before another argument would begin and glanced at the priest and her adopted daughter.  "Nick, you have a valid point about Vash and Knives and so does Chibiusa.  It could also be the fact that those two are not human but plants."

            The group talked for a couple of hours trying to figure out why the Ginzuishou split up and entered four people.  One of the main theories was what Wolfwood suggested about the twin Plants being a sort of senshi, while the other theory belonged to Ami about them not being human.  The priest gave up on the conversation after awhile and decided to take some money and buy dinner from the restaurant instead of having Millie and Lita cook.

            The black haired man strolled down the nearly empty street and took comfort in the peaceful surroundings.  New Pueblo was usually a quiet town and he enjoyed that fact.  The day's events, however, did take a toll on the gunman's being.  He was content to let the world run the way it always had.  Then, his views were abruptly changed and challenged.  He had never believed in magic before and he had witnessed more magic than any mortal was suppose to.  He watched the woman he called a sister in his mind use magic and transform into a soldier of sorts and then into a princess-like being.

            He felt the power that surged between her and the two Plants and that pink haired girl when they destroyed the strange creature called a youma.  Wolfwood wasn't sure why he felt the powerful energy but he reasoned that it could be that Ami had resurrected him from the darkness.  She used that silvery crystal to revive him and he thought that it could have left a portion of itself within him as well.  He knew when his '_sister' was in trouble and in pain._

            Sighing, Wolfwood finally reached the restaurant and was about to enter when he spied someone leave the hotel.  The figure was tall and was wearing a trench coat.  It was a blue so dark that it almost appeared black.  The coat was unbuttoned and it became obvious that this figure was a woman.  She was wearing a light yellow shirt and black jeans.  Around her hips the priest noticed that the woman was loaded with guns and other weapons.  He couldn't tell what color her hair was because it was under a cowboy-style hat the same color as the trench coat.  He saw that she took the hat off for a moment and her hair was covered in a golden bandana.  Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses.  He saw a strange symbol on the woman's belt buckle and felt his blood drain from his face.  He knew that she was dangerous and needed to hide.

            Sensing that she was being watched, the woman turned around to see a tall man wearing priest-like clothing all in black duck into the local restaurant.  An eyebrow rose from behind the sunglasses and thought for a moment.  Looking around to make sure that no one was around, she slipped into an alleyway.  Once she knew that she was alone, the tall woman took out what looked like a mini-computer.

            "Thank the gods that I still have some old technology to work with," she said out loud to herself.  She punched a few keys and a picture came up on the screen.  It was a picture of a man with tanned skin, dark hair and dark hair with a bit of facial stubble on his chin.  The following information also came up on the small screen.

            _Name: Nicholas D. Wolfwood_

_            Nickname: Chapel_

_            Age: unknown_

_            Known accomplices/companions: Gung-Ho Guns, Vash the Stampede_

_            Bounty: none that is known_

            The woman rubbed her chin for a moment and then grinned.  "I saw him walk into the town earlier with Lady Mercury and her friends.  I think I know what to do…and see why that crystal piece came to me.  This may be the reason why I felt compelled to come to this little town."  She put the mini-computer away in a hidden pocket of her coat and walked out of the alley.  She sauntered over to the restaurant and entered the small establishment.

            The dark attired woman looked around for a moment and then spotted the priest.  He was sitting at the bar, obviously waiting for a takeout food order.  She silently went over to the man and stood behind him, making sure that he didn't hear her.  She then tapped his shoulder lightly and smirked at the way he jumped in the seat.  He whirled around and was about to say something when he noticed the woman.  He went to reach for the gun he had tucked in his pants, but the woman was faster.

            "Don't even think about it," she hissed, her own gun already pointed at his head.  "I am sure that you know who and what I am, Chapel."

            Wolfwood nodded and felt the anger rise like bile in his through.  "Yeah, you're that bounty hunter…Wind Tossed or something…How do you know who I am?"

            The Wind Rider chuckled warningly at the man but kept her gun trained on him.  "Wind Rider is my name, you insignificant little hu…never mind.  I know about all of the planet's outlaws, that is how I know about you.  I never went after you because you never had a bounty big enough for me to consider.  However, I know that you are a companion of Vash the Stampede…"

            Wolfwood narrowed his eyes in anger and stood up despite the gun that was pointed at him.  "Is that how it's going to be?  You take me hostage so you can get the bounty on my friend?" he spat out angrily.  "I thought that Roushuko Ichijin, the Wind Rider, was a bounty hunter with honor.  I guess I was sorely mistaken."

            Roushuko raised a gloved hand and slapped the priest, leaving a bright red handprint on his face.  "How dare you insult my honor!" she nearly yelled.  She took off her sunglasses to show blue eyes that were flashing angrily.  "Honor is the only thing I have left in my life and I'll be damned if I let someone like you shame me!  I would never, **_EVER_, use someone to gain the bounty on any of the people I track.  And I will gladly say that I am the best bounty hunter on this miserable dust ball of a planet because of my honor.  So do not jump to conclusions about people you do not know!"**

            Not wanting to feel like he was the bad person, Nick glared at the woman as he stood up.  He realized that this woman was just about the same height as Millie, if not taller, and Millie was a very tall woman.  "Then why did you mention Vash?" he retaliated.  "I know how much his bounty is…so you should _understand_ why I said what I said.  He is my friend and I am protective over my friends.  And don't call me Chapel."

            Roushuko sighed and put her gun away, but still kept a wary eye on the tall priest.  "That is a good quality to have, _Chapel," she replied, saying the nickname just to aggravate the man.  "However, I recommend that you have a talk with your friends and warn them that something evil is coming for them.  I will help them when they need it, but not before."  With that, the woman left the restaurant swiftly, the air gusting for a moment._

            The black clad priest swore under his breath when the woman disappeared.  He didn't get an explanation of the '_evil' that she said was coming.  He knew that his friends and Knives (AN: of course he wouldn't call Vash's twin a friend…^_^) will question him about this confrontation with the famed bounty hunter and he will not have any answers that will satisfy them._

            As soon as the restaurant manager approached him with the food he ordered, Wolfwood left the establishment with the bags in hand.  He carefully scanned his surroundings to see if the Wind Rider was watching him but he couldn't see anything.  He grumbled as he walked back down the street towards the house he shared with Ami and their friends.  He looked up at the sky for some reason and saw a red light streak across the vast expanse.  Shrugging his shoulders, he went up to the house and entered it.

            Blue eyes observed the priest from a hidden position on a roof and then shook her head.  She had seen the red light and knew that something was coming.  '_I hope that these people can protect you, Ami,' Roushuko thought to herself as she jumped off the roof and went back to the hotel.  '__Once there is another attack, I might reveal myself to you and the other holders of the Ginzuishou shards…'_

            It has been a week since Ami woke up from the coma and the dragon youma attack and everyone seemed to be on edge.  Ever since Wolfwood had told everyone that the famed bounty hunter, Roushuko Ichijin, the Wind Rider, was in town, Vash became very wary once he heard that because of the huge bounty on his head.  Knives just ignored his twin and went about the business of trying to talk to the Mercurian.

            He did not have much luck in doing so because she kept herself busy.  Ami would leave at the crack of dawn to tend to her patients in the small town and not return until it was late afternoon.  Once she would be at the house, the Plant couldn't find the time to be alone with the woman.  Somehow, Chibiusa, Vash, or any of the others would be at her side.  It was as if they sensed her need to stay away from the man.

            Ami was walking home from tending to the wounds a girl who worked at the hotel when she saw someone flag her down from the post office.  Wondering what was going on, the doctor went over to the person.  It was the elderly man who ran the post office and he seemed to be quite anxious in getting the blue haired woman's attention.

            "Oi, Doctor Mizuno," the old man wheezed, waving a piece of paper at her.  "You just got an urgent telegram.  I don't know who it's from and it's in a really weird language."

            Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the doctor took the paper from the man and glanced at the message.  Her eyes widened a bit and her face became extremely pale.  "Thank you, Mr. Gustav," she shakily replied as she left swiftly.  Her mind was in a whirl as she went over the contents of the message.

            As soon as she approached her house, Ami noticed that Knives was waiting for her on the porch.  She knew that he was still trying to get to talk to her alone but she knew that she just didn't have the time right now.  She tried to go past him but the Plant was faster than she expected and grabbed her around her shoulders and brought her body close to his.  He then leaned down and his mouth was right next to her ear.

            "You and I need to talk," the blonde man whispered in her ear.  "I want to know why I have this strong connection to you, woman.  It was there long before that blasted crystal sent a shard into my body.  Why?"

            The blue haired woman shivered as she felt his breath on her ear.  It was not an unpleasant sensation and she tried to fight her body's reaction to his closeness.  "I don't know," she murmured quietly, unconsciously leaning onto the Plant's tall form.  "I really don't know…"

            Knives didn't know how to react to her soft comment and felt shocked when her petite body leaned into his.  He then realized that the connection formed when Chibiusa appeared and he had that strange dream.  His arms tightened around Ami and saw Rem's form in front of him.  He blinked his eyes several times and saw nothingness.  The Rem figure was just a part of his imagination.  His heart started aching for a strange reason and the doctor looked up into his cerulean eyes.

            Ami did not see the usual ice that was in his eyes' depths.  She saw uncertainty, sadness and heartbreak running amok.  This made the Mercurian want to ease the blonde's inner pain and turmoil.  Then she remembered the contents of the telegram that she had received.  She closed her eyes for a moment and then glanced up at Knives with understanding and a pain of her own.

            "I need to go," she stated softly as she tried to break free of the man's embrace.  "I am needed elsewhere."

            "No," Knives stated in a monotone.  "I will not let you go until you give me the answers I need."

            The petite doctor sighed as she reached up and caressed his cheek gently.  This small action surprised the Plant so much that he let the woman go.  "I'm sorry, Knives, but I need to go.  Please don't ask me where I'm going because I will not tell you or anyone.  I want you…and everyone…to be safe."

            At that, Ami raced back down the porch and opened the door to the jeep that she and Wolfwood shared.  She started up the vehicle and sped off in a direction out of the town.  A slip of paper had fallen out of her pocket as she left and it floated down onto Knives' feet.  The blonde saw the paper and bent over to pick it up.  When he opened it, his eyes opened wide in confusion at the strange language that was written on it.  He knew of only one person who could possibly be able to read it.

            "Spore!" the tall Plant roared as he entered the house.  "I need your help!"

            Knives' yelling made Chibiusa to run down the stairs and glare angrily at him.  "What do you want, moron?" she demanded as she went up to the man.  "You don't have to yell, ya know.  And I have a name.  It's Chibiusa and not Spore."

            The Plant rolled his icy eyes and shoved the telegram in front of the little princess.  "This fell out of Ami's pocket as she jumped into that vehicle of hers and left the town suddenly," he answered, not really wanting to explain anything to the girl.  "It's in a language I've never seen and for some reason I think that you know it."

            The pink haired girl looked up at the man curiously and then took the paper.  Her eyes went wide as she handed it back to him.  "It…it is from someone called Tidus.  She said in the message that if Ami-chan did not leave immediately, she would send hundreds of youma to destroy this town.  It also said that Ami-chan has to be alone or else she will kill everyone that has come into contact with her."

            Knives began to shake deep within his soul.  He wanted to kill the person who threatened his infuriating doctor…he wanted to see the person's blood pour out of her body and drip down his arms.  He then shook his head to clear it and then had a strange look in his eyes.  Chibiusa saw the look and felt scared so she took a step back.  Just as she was about to say more, a huge gust of wind howled outside of the house and the front door flew open.  It revealed a figure standing on the porch.

            Vash wandered out of the kitchen when he felt the wind and saw the strange figure at the door.  He then felt the fear coming from the little princess and the murderous rage coming from his twin brother.  The emotions were very intense and he nearly fell down from the feelings they were emitting.  Ever since he got a Silver Crystal shard in his body, his own senses became sharper and more focused.  He had to close his eyes to regain his equilibrium and gasped.  He stared at the stranger in the doorway.

            "You have…you have the fifth crystal shard," the Humanoid Typhoon exclaimed, getting the attention of the little girl and his brother.  "But…but you're that bounty hunter…"

            The Wind Rider chuckled grimly as she took off her hat.  She still had the golden bandana covering her head and the sunglasses were still on as well.  "I was wondering when one of you would notice that," she responded gruffly.  "I felt a disturbance within that crystal and I knew that something was wrong.  Small Lady, what was in that message?"

            Chibiusa related to the bounty hunter what she had told Knives.  A slight growl was heard from the tall woman and the little princess felt a familiar presence coming from the woman.  She didn't even realize that the woman had called her Small Lady but Knives' did.  His eyes narrowed for a moment but kept this information to himself.

            "I say that we follow that infernal woman," the Plant replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "She will probably need us."

            Vash nodded as he looked around.  "We shouldn't tell Meryl and the others.  They will probably get hurt."

            Chibiusa looked at both tall men and then at the bounty hunter.  "You guys aren't going to tell me to stay here?" she asked, her eyes incredulous at the idea that she will be going.

            "I don't see why not," Roushuko answered seriously.  "You have a piece of the Silver Crystal as do Mercury and these two men and I.  We should have enough power to be able to defeat this Tidus person, whoever she is."

            With that being decided, the four people left the house silently so as to not alert their friends.  Vash got into his vehicle along with Knives and Chibiusa.  He went to wave the Wind Rider to get in as well but saw her mount a motorcycle.  It was unlike any other motorcycle he has ever seen.  It appeared to have been built for speed and power and be able to withstand the desert sands of this planet.

            The bounty hunter nodded at Vash as she turned the bike's engine on and it roared with life.  The twin Plants looked at each other for a moment before Vash turned the ignition and the jeep was moving.  They drove off in the direction that Ami had left, each of them wondering what will happen next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Whoa!!  Nearly 5,000 words for this chapter…O.o; I had been having trouble with writer's block this past week and when inspiration came, it really came!  Anyway, sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I liked how it turned out.

Oh!  I left clues as to who Roushuko really is throughout this chapter.  I think that the chapter title is a dead giveaway…*sweatdrops* the first person who figures it out correctly will get a cameo appearance in the next chapter…^_^ so, onto reviewer responses…

**Mistress of Ice1** – I know…I'm being mean to my favorite senshi…; _; but it's all for a good reason.  And thank you for your compliment…^_^

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^_^ I'm trying to update my other stories…but I have writer's block on them…*cries*

**Kia Minokoe **– Thanks *glomps*…^_^ I'm glad to meet another Ami fan…^_^

**Dee-Chan** – Knives will be able to see Ami-chan's attacks soon…^_^ I liked how Chibiusa and Knives argue…I think it's fun…*giggles*

**DL Noleek** – Thank you so much for your compliments…*hugs* I have tried very hard to keep every in character, but sometimes it can be so hard…*sweatdrops and grins* as for the other shard, it obviously didn't go to Usagi's reincarnation.  The person it went into is someone that most people will know as soon as they figure out who it is…^_^

**Felicia Angel** – What the Ginzuishou will do to Vash and Knives…that will be answered in later chapters…^_^ the next senshi to arrive will be…I'm not telling just yet. *winks* and yeah, you are just a tiny bit demanding…^_~~

**Larania** – The Insurance girls will play a bigger part in the story in later chapters.  I really don't like seeing them as damsels in distress but I suppose that's how they are seen as right now…^_^; By any chance, are you the Larania Drake who wrote 'Bloodlines' and 'A Special Training'?  If so….those stories are great!!  They are among my favorites on this site…^_^

**minimerc - *shudders* Knives is most definitely ****_NOT_ the reincarnation of Usagi, Zoicite or whoever.  He is also most definitely not the reincarnation of anyone from the Sailor Moon universe…^_^ I also love Luna P…I wish I had one too.  I hope you like this chapter and a new senshi will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**mistress-knowledgetree-9** – Thank you!  ^_^

**chibi-chelle – Thanks for the compliment…^_^ *glomps***

Wow…I didn't realize how many reviews I got for this chapter…^_^  *glomps every reviewer happily*


	12. Tidus

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone…^_^ I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**!  I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group…^_^ The link is in my profile…^_^

_Also, Kia Minokoe was the first person to guess correctly about the Wind Rider's identity…so, she will get a role in this chapter…^_^_

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Twelve – Tidus**

            The sky was getting dark as cool winds blew across the desert sands.  This made a tall woman with long blue hair scowl for a moment before turning her attention back to the town before her.  It was a very small town and she had no trouble in tricking the residents that she was alone and helpless.  She sighed for a moment as she headed back to the town.  Once she was within the town limits, she felt something and she smiled inwardly.

            '_Good…little Mercury has taken the bait,' the woman thought to herself as she ignored the people on the street.  She headed for a small house on the outskirts and entered it.  It had been a week since she came to this godforsaken planet on General Jedite's orders.  She had come to hate this planet with a passion and wanted nothing more than to get that blasted Silver Crystal and get off this dust ball._

            Tidus went over to a strange looking metal box on table in the living room and pressed a button.  "My lord, Sailor Mercury is on her way to a location where I have a group of youma waiting for her," she stated in an emotionless tone, her eyes going cold.  

            "Well done, Commander," a male voice cackled through the metal box as a three dimensional image of Jedite appeared.  "Remember, do not let the Jupiter senshi and those strange males know that you are here."

            Tidus bowed her head and sighed.  "I'm sorry, my lord, but I know that they are alerted to my presence."

            "What!!  I told you to keep them busy and learn about those two strange men!" Jedite's hologram screamed.  "You were not to alert them to your presence!"

            The commander sighed as she reached for the button on the box.  "I'm sorry sir…the signal is breaking up," she replied as she pushed it several times in succession.  "I'll contact you after I have found all of the shards of the Ginzuishou."

            "What! Tidus, you cannot-…" Jedite had screamed just as the hologram flickered and then disappeared into nothingness.

            The woman smirked evilly as she pushed the button one final time and turned her back on the metal box.  She walked into the kitchen and scrounged around for something to eat as her stomach was beginning to protest from the lack of food.  Tidus was about to grab something from the cupboards when someone began knocking on the door.  Feeling quite annoyed, the woman left the kitchen to open the door.

            "Yes?" the commander asked as she looked around and saw a young girl looking up at her.  She appeared to be about thirteen years of age with bright emerald green eyes and shoulder length brown hair with strange red streaks running through it.

            The girl smiled at the tall woman and held up a basket filled with breads, cheeses and jellies.  "Hi, Mom sent me over to give this to you," she answered happily.  "I'm Kiata Marie Minokoe, but everyone calls me Kia."

            Tidus groaned inwardly but put on a fake, sugary smile on her face.  "Thanks, kid…er…Kia," she thanked as she took the basket from the young girl.  "I am a bit hungry and now I don't have to fix anything."

            Kia beamed at the tall woman and merrily skipped off the porch, not noticing the woman's glare.  As soon as the girl was out of sight, Tidus took the basket of food inside the small house.  She nearly slammed it onto the table and grumbled to herself.  "These humans…they are so weak and…and annoying," she complained loudly to herself as she looked in the basket and grabbed a piece of cheese.  She then started thinking as she munched on the cheese.

            '_I'm sorry, my Lord Jedite, but after living on this miserable excuse of a planet, I do not want to wait for your arrival.  I am grateful that you brought me back to life after being killed by that miserable Moon, Mars and Mercury.  However, after I let those youma have their fun with Sailor Mercury, I will kill her with my bare hands!'_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It had been two days since Ami left New Pueblo.  She was glad that she had money in her pocket so she would be able to buy food, fuel and a hotel room at night.  But she wanted to get to her destination as soon as possible so there wouldn't be any lives lost in her enemy's quest.  Tidus…that was a name she had not heard in about two thousand years.  She was a female youma that was originally under Jedite's command.  She and her friends, Usagi and Rei, helped destroy that woman and prevented her and Jedite from stealing the energy of the cruise ship's guests.  (AN: I can't remember the name of the episode where that happened…it was a first season one.)

            The blue haired senshi sighed softly as the engine of the jeep she was driving began to sputter.  That only meant one thing; the vehicle was about to die and that would leave her stranded out in the desert.  She couldn't understand why that was happening because Wolfwood had worked on it the other day.  She sighed once again as the jeep made one loud backfiring noise and stopped running altogether.  She got out of the jeep and lifted up the hood.  She frowned for a moment because there didn't appear to be anything wrong with the machinery.

            Ami shook her head a little and then decided to climb one of the sand dunes.  It was a rather large one and she had to stop to take a breather every so often.  The heat from the twin suns was starting to get to the Mercurian as she finally reached the top of the dune.  She was able to see for miles and became relieved as she saw her destination was probably only about five miles away.  Deciding to walk the rest of the way to the town, the doctor slid back down the sand dune and rummaged through the jeep.  She took out a small backpack that carried a couple of canteens filled with water and some food.  She had purchased the items at the first town she came across on her journey to meet her enemy.

            Once she walked about a half-mile, the blue haired woman stopped walking.  She felt an evil presence close by and she somehow knew that it was probably a youma sent by Tidus.  Her shoulders drooped a little when she realized that the jeep was probably tampered with by magic to make her stop at this particular location.  She took a look at her surroundings and finally comprehended something.  The area was littered with huge boulders and tall, rocky cliffs.  It was the perfect place to plan an ambush.  Ami put the backpack in a small niche in the cliffs and took out her blue henshin pen.

            Just as she was about to call out her transformation phrase, an evil cackle resounded through out the rocky walls of the cliffs.  The woman twirled around to see nearly three dozen youma grinning toothily at her.  They were all a sickly gray in color and saliva was dripping off of their fangs.  Ami felt a little scared because she had never seen this type of youma before and she could sense that they were more powerful than usual.  She held onto the pen tightly in her hand and raised it up in the air.

            "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" she cried out as the transformation lights glowed and the familiar blue light ribbons enveloped her body.  Mere seconds later, Sailor Mercury was standing, her sapphire eyes gleaming with anger but also fear.  However, she tried not to show that emotion and let her appear weak in front of the youma.

            "Alright, you ugly little beasts, let's get this over with," the Ice senshi murmured as one of the evil creatures ran towards her, its claws drawn out to attack…

            Roushuko Ichijin, AKA the Wind Rider, cursed under her breath as she leaned against her motorcycle.  They have been trailing Ami for two days and have been unable to catch up to the woman.  She felt like she was losing her touch in tracking people down because of this fact.  She glanced over at her traveling companions and sighed in exasperation.  She had to shake her head whenever the light blonde Plant argued with the pink haired little girl.  The bounty hunter sometimes felt like a referee whenever they had their shouting matches.

            They had to stop at the moment because both vehicles, the motorcycle and Vash's beat-up jeep, had mysteriously stopped working.  Vash checked out the engine and couldn't find anything wrong with it and Roushuko knew nothing was wrong with her bike.  She knew that for certain because she would never let anyone else touch her bike.

            "Hey, Roushuko, do you have any water?" the Humanoid Typhoon asked the bounty hunter.  "I just checked my canteen and it's empty."

            The Wind Rider nodded as she opened up a compartment on the motorcycle and retrieved a canteen and tossed it at the gunman.  "Here ya go, Vash," she replied, her gaze at the young princess sitting in the jeep in a trance-like state.  She then adjusted her sunglasses on her face and made sure that her hat and golden bandana were still on her head snugly.  She did not want to let the others know who she was right now.

            Vash nodded his thanks as he opened the container and took a small sip of the refreshing liquid it contained.  He gazed around the area for a moment and then sighed.  "I hope we can catch up to Doctor Lady soon," he said quietly.  "For some reason, I feel that she is in danger."

            "I agree," Roushuko agreed sullenly as she took the canteen back from the red garbed man.  "I think that it has something to do with the shards of the Ginzuishou."

            Knives was standing apart from the rest of the group and stared off in the distance, not paying too much attention to the conversation.  He felt the danger towards the doctor and knew that something was wrong as well.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy he felt flowing within him.  Once again, he spied the silvery threads that connected the five of them together thanks to the Silver Crystal.  He focused a little harder on the threads and saw that they actually had colors to them.  The one that was connected to the spore was pink and the one that connected him to his twin brother, Vash, was red tinged with white.  He was curious when he saw the thread that was joined to the bounty hunter was blue and yellow.  He thought that it was a little strange.  Somehow he knew that the thread connecting him to the blue haired doctor was the same color as her beautiful eyes.

            The tall Plant growled at himself when he thought that about the infernal wench.  For some reason, thoughts about her had been consuming his thoughts lately and he wasn't sure how to react to that.  It made him angry to think that a mere woman could affect as such, especially since she was so much like Rem, the woman who cared for him and Vash so long ago.  He bent down and picked up a rock.  He studied it for a moment before throwing it away in a violent manner.  He watched it arc over a huge sand dune and was surprised when he heard it hit something metallic.

            The clanging sound brought Chibiusa out of her trance and stared off in the direction the sound came from.  "That didn't sound right," she stated softly as she jumped out of Vash's jeep and started running up the dune.

            Knives scowled at the little girl and followed her up the dune.  "You shouldn't go off by yourself, you annoying little spore!" he called out to the pink haired pest.  He really did not care what happened to the girl but knew that the doctor would be upset if the spore disappeared.

            When he reached the top of the dune, he saw that Chibiusa had stopped in her tracks and was gaping at something with wide eyes.  He was about to say something when he spied what the girl was looking at.  It was the jeep that Ami and Wolfwood shared back in New Pueblo.  The Plant waved his hand in front of the girl to get her attention and was rewarded with a glare from her.

            "You go get my idiot brother and the bounty hunger," he told the little princess in a low tone.  "Do not argue with me, spore.  I do not want to hear the wench's complaining if something happened to you when we reach her."

            Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at the Plant and would have given him a rude gesture but something stopped her from doing that.  She was a princess and princesses do not act crude like that.  But this man just seemed to bring out the worst in her, just like her mother from the past.  She then grinned as she realized something and then nodded at the man.

            "Okay, Mr. Knives…" she complied as she skipped happily down the dune back towards Vash and Roushuko.  She mumbled loudly that the Plant was still a moron, but was strangely pleased.

            Knives just stared in confusion at the retreating princess and just shook his head.  That girl was strange and made his way towards the doctor's jeep.  He inspected the vehicle for any clues as to why it was just sitting there without Ami.  He then glanced at the ground and saw the woman's footprints in the sand.  '_At least we can track her now_,' he thought to himself as he looked up.  Chibiusa was headed his way with Vash but the bounty hunter was running to his location.

            "Did you find any tracks?" Roushuko asked as she ran up to the blonde.

            Knives was amazed that this woman was not breathing hard from running up and down the large sand dune and was not sweating from the physical exertion.  "Yes, I did," he nodded and pointed to the tracks.  "I say that the woman shouldn't be too much farther from us."

            The Wind Rider nodded and then glanced back at the approaching forms of Knives' twin and the small princess.  "I agree…the tracks appear to be fresh.  I wonder if her jeep just stopped running like Vash's…" she mused.

            The Plant thought for a moment and then saw some rocky outcrops and cliffs about half a mile away.  Ami's tracks went in that direction and then a thought went through his mind.  It would be a good place for an ambush…

            "I think we better hurry," he replied in a low tone, his icy cerulean eyes flashing.  "Her tracks lead towards those cliffs and that would be a good place for…"

            "An ambush," Roushuko finished, realization just dawning upon her.  If their vehicles, which were in perfect running condition, just stopped for no reason, something had planned for this to happen.

            Just then, all four people heard someone yell and flashes of blue light was seen.  They knew that there was a fight going on and Ami was in deep trouble…

            Sailor Mercury leaned against a boulder after she was hit by an energy blast from one of the ugly youma.  She was scratched and cut in several places, blood flowing freely from several of them.  Her sailor fuku was also torn in many places as well.  She closed her eyes for a moment as she savored the quiet moment.  She managed to get away from those evil creatures for a little while and tried to gather her strength.  The youma had been relentless in their attacks and she was beginning to get tired.  She knew that they were forcing her to use all of her energy reserves but she tried to conserve her major attacks.

            A sound of claws scraping on stone made Mercury reopen her eyes and she began backing away from the youma that just appeared.   It grinned maniacally as it raised a clawed hand to slash at the woman.  The Ice Senshi raised an arm to block the attack when she heard gunshots in the air.  The youma twisted its head to see what made the sound.  It gave the woman the chance to attack the creature.

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she shouted she stretched out her hand.  Beams of icy water struck the creature, forcing it to stagger away from the senshi.  It howled in pain as it dashed towards her once again.  Mercury got out of the rampaging youma and tried to scamper up another large boulder.  She wanted to get to higher ground so she would have the advantage in defeating this creature.  Unfortunately, the youma reached out and grabbed the Mercurian's ankle and dragged her back down to the ground.  Just as she braced for the blow, more gunshots were heard and the youma screamed out in pain and it let go of her.  Mercury looked up and could not believe what was before her.

            Knives was standing there with Vash, both of them were holding their guns out.  There was a look of sadness in Vash's aqua eyes but the look in Knives' icy eyes was something different…something dangerous.  It made the light-blonde haired Plant seem maniacal, psychotic.  It wasn't pleasant in appearance and it scared the senshi for some reason as a shiver went up and down her spine.

            Chibiusa came running towards Mercury and gave the woman a hug.  Before the girl could say anything, the hairs on the back of the senshi's neck rose.  There was something else in the area and it felt very evil.  She stood up with the help of the little girl and glanced at the top of one of the cliffs.  It was a shadowed figure of a woman and it felt familiar to the Ice senshi.

            "Tidus," Mercury whispered as the figure observed the proceedings.

            Knives heard the blue senshi's whisper and looked up as well.  His eyes narrowed as he saw the figure up on the cliff.  He knew that this was the person that made the blue haired woman leave him suddenly.  His hand gripped his black gun tightly and he aimed it up at the dark figure.  Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he felt a hand grip his arm firmly.  He turned to glare at the person who grabbed his arm and was surprised to see that it was Sailor Mercury.

            "No," Mercury replied quietly, "bullets will have no effect on Tidus.  She is a minion of General Jedite…he's an old enemy of the senshi."

            The tall Plant looked angrily at the woman and then at Tidus on the cliff.  "I will find out myself if bullets will hurt that wench," he growled in a low tone of voice.  He then raised the gun once again and began firing several shots at the shadowy figure.

            Tidus gazed down at her intended victim and smirked at both Mercury and Knives.   She jumped out of the way of the oncoming bullets and landed on a rocky outcrop that was on the face of the cliff.  "That was rather pathetic," she replied in a bored tone and began inspecting her nails.  "Are you able to do anything other than use an archaic weapon as a gun?  And how can you _protect Sailor Mercury with just a gun?  Maybe not…you **_ARE_ only a human male, after all."**_

            '_Oh shit…' Vash thought to himself as he ran up to his twin brother with Roushuko and Chibiusa not far behind.  He knew that statement was going to trigger something in Knives…something not good._

            "**_I… Am…Not…HUMAN_!" Knives roared, his anger at Tidus becoming a boiling rage.  "I am **_NOTHING_** like those weak, puny, insignificant **_SPIDERS_**!  I will ****_KILL_ you for that!"**

            He once again raised his black gun at Tidus, but this time his arm began changing.  The energy coming from him was different than last time.  This time, the power of the Ginzuishou shard was flowing through the arm, mingling with his already strong plant energy.

            "No!  Knives, wait!" Vash called out but he knew it was too late to stop his brother from using his Angel Arm.  He grabbed the blue haired senshi by her arm and the Wind Rider picked up Chibiusa.  They began running away from the manic Plant as the energy began to form in a ball in front of hid arm.

            When the energy was fired at Tidus, the only thought going on in the bounty hunter's mind was how best to protect the people with her.  Suddenly, a silvery glow surrounded them, with the exception of Tidus and Knives, and formed a protective barrier against Knives' attack.  When the energy finally died down, Tidus was no where to be seen but was still alive…barely.  She had managed to deflect some of the blast, but much of it came through and injured her greatly.

            Knives, however, was still standing.  His arm was back to normal, except it was still raised up towards the now nonexistent cliff.  His anger was still boiling through him at being called a human.  He knew that was part of the reason why he had used his arm to attack that evil woman.  The other reason why he did that was something that he will not admit to himself, not consciously, however.  He finally lowered his arm and turned around to see his brother, the spore and Mercury still alive.  He saw the other woman and realized that she was no longer dressed as she was earlier.  She was wearing an outfit similar to Mercury.

            "Who are you?" he asked as he slowly raised his gun to the newly appeared senshi.

            She had short blonde hair and her blue eyes were become steel as she gazed at the Plant in front of her.  Just as she was about to say her name, a gasp from Mercury was heard.

            "Uranus?"

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:  Sorry about the lateness of this chapter…I was hit by a bit of writer's block and I've been very busy at work the past week…*grimaces*  Also, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted, but this was a good place to stop…^_^ I hope that people will like this one…^_^ Now, on to reviewer response…

**Kia Minokoe** – You were correct in all of your guesses…^_^ as for your email, I promise not to use perky to describe you…^_~

**MistressCoCoLoVeR** – You are correct…^_^ but someone else got the answer first…:(  I'm glad that you like my story.  As for who will show up next, drop me an email.  I haven't really thought about it yet…

**Felicia Angel** – I'll try to update faster, but work is really getting to me…-_- Oh, her other half will show up, but not right now…^_^

**minimerc **– I hope I got enough action for you in this chapter…^_^

**Mistress of Ice1** - *meeps* yes ma'am…I'll try and update my other Ami stories soon…*hides her chocolate*

**SerinityRules** – No…sorry.  I can't really see Usagi as a bounty hunter…^_^;

**Dee-Chan** – It was sort of a big battle in this chapter, but not really…^_^; the really big battle is still a few chapters away.  AS for the way Knives and Chibiusa fight with each other, I was trying to go for how Usagi and the little princess used to fight…^_^

**Deadly Secrets** – Yeah, it is Haruka…^_^ I'm glad that you like the story and I hope your head won't explode from school…^_^

**Dr.Cricket** – Thanks…^___^

**Larania** – I sure did like those stories…^_^ And I'm so happy that one of my favorite authors reviewed my story…^_^ I'd like to read more of Bloodlines…*hint hint* ^_~


	13. Palisade

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon

Sharem: Hi everyone… I know, I have other stories that I need to finish but this one just wouldn't leave my mind. This is my first story in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section and the story takes place after the end of both anime.

**IMPORTANT**! I have a group for my stories…If anyone is interested in getting updates of my stories and discuss them at length, please join my group… The link is in my profile…

'_italics_' – thinking

_italics_ - speaking telepathically

**Pearls of Experience**

**Chapter Thirteen – Palisade**

"Uranus?" Mercury gasped softly as she walked up to the taller woman. "I…I thought that you were killed with the rest of the senshi…"

The Uranian smiled gently at the blue haired senshi and then glared mildly at Knives before turning her attention back to her old friend. "No, I didn't die," she answered. "If you remember correctly, Pluto sent me on an errand to my home planet before the final attack on Crystal Tokyo. When I heard of the attack, I raced back to Earth to help protect our queen. Unfortunately, I was too late to do anything. I found everyone dead…Koneko…Michiru…"

Before anyone else could do anything, Knives drew his black gun and held it at Uranus' head. "Tell me this, woman," he began viciously, "how did you get here? Also, what is your purpose here? And do not tell me that it is to protect that pink little spore."

Uranus turned her attention at the black-clad Plant and narrowed her eyes warningly at him. "Small Lady is a princess and you will treat her as such," she hissed dangerously as she started to gather energy in her hand. "I also do not have to answer questions by some one like you. I am a senshi like Mercury and my duty is to the royal family and my fellow senshi."

Knives snorted at the Wind senshi but kept his gun trained on her. "I do not care what you are," he replied coolly, his own icy cerulean eyes glaring at the woman. "I do not trust you."

Chibiusa rushed in between the two arguing adults and glared mildly at both of them. "Look you two, Lady Mercury is found and there's no reason to bicker," she stating calmly before looking up at the manic Plant. "You better catch my mother before she falls down, Moron."

The blonde Plant was about to say something when he finally took a good look at the Ice Senshi. Her fuku was torn in several places and she was bleeding from numerous cuts and gashes she received from the youma. She also appeared as if she was about to fall down. Instinctively, he grabbed the woman before she could fall and she transformed back into Ami. Her clothing did not have the ragged appearance of her fuku, but the wounds were still apparent.

"We better get her to a doctor," Vash finally spoke up, his aquamarine eyes showing concern for the Doctor Lady. "We're too far from New Pueblo, though…"

"But I don't think that we aren't too far from Palisade, Mr. Vash," the little pink princess piped up. "Chad told me that a cousin of his lives there and her grandfather is a doctor."

Uranus thought for a moment before she transformed back into her 'bounty hunter' appearance. "I've been there a couple of times. Doctor Charles Minokoe is a good man…he has set some of my broken arms in the past."

Not waiting for any other words to be said, Knives picked up Ami in his arms and started to make his way to their vehicles. He reasoned mentally that whatever caused their jeeps to stop running would no longer be in place. As he was walking over some of the sand dunes, he didn't notice the blush that was creeping over the blue haired woman's face. She couldn't pretend to understand why this man who had professes intentions on killing her in the past was now trying to help her. Yes, she no longer denied that he was very handsome but she still did not fully understand his soul. '_Perhaps I never will_,' was the thought that rang through her mind as she unconsciously snuggled closer to the man, her head resting gently on his chest.

Ami's movements didn't go unnoticed by the Plant carrying her. He stiffened slightly in shock but his it very quickly. Knives was confused by her innocent shifting because of the way his chest seemed to tighten and his breathing became slightly erratic. He thought to himself that it was probably the heat of the twin suns and the energy he used earlier. The power that he felt from the Ginzuishou shard was nothing like he ever felt before…It reminded him when he went inside Ami's mind to wake her up from the coma. The crystal was pure, just like the woman and the one who called herself Neo-Queen Serenity. It was also so much like his twin brother, Vash the Stampede.

After walking for a few minutes, Knives finally made it to Ami's jeep and gently put her in the passenger side of the vehicle. "You are in no condition to drive, woman," he stated, leaving no room for argument. He looked up to see the others approaching closely.

"Knives, I saw a town just a couple of miles from here from the top of the dune and I think that it's Palisade," the blonde woman reported, her eyes never leaving the man. They narrowed a bit as she felt protective over the blue haired senshi. "I'll take my friend and Small Lady. You can ride with Vash."

"Oh Haruka-san, let Mr. Knives drive Ami-chan's car," Chibiusa uttered a little loudly. "He won't hurt her. I just know it."

Vash turned to look at the little girl with a confused look on his face. "Who is 'Haruka-san'? I thought that her name was Roushuko."

The pink princess giggled slightly as she watched the outlaw's brother roll his eyes and get in the driver's seat before the Senshi of Wind could say anything. "Her real name is Haruka Ten'ou, Mr. Vash. Come on, I'm hungry and maybe we can get donuts in Palisade."

Vash's eyes went wide at the mention of eating his favorite pastry and picked up the little girl. He put her on his shoulders and then grabbed Haruka's arm as he dragged the bounty hunter up the large dune to their vehicle. "Donuts!" he exclaimed loudly, causing the people around him to sweatdrop, especially his twin brother.

"Moron," Knives muttered to himself as he tried to start Ami's jeep. It took a few tries to get it running when the engine began to roar with life. He smirked to himself and was about to say something when he noticed the blue haired woman was sleeping in the passenger seat. Apparently, the fight took a lot of energy out of the doctor and her body needed the rest. Just before he shifted the gears, Knives hesitantly ran a hand through the woman's blue hair and he marveled at the softness of her tresses.

'_No! I cannot do this_,' he hissed to himself mentally as he jerked his hand away from the woman. He then put the jeep in gear and started driving in the direction of the town called Palisade. He vaguely heard his twin's vehicle rumble and pull up behind him. His thoughts returned to that of Doctor Mizuno and how much she has somehow intertwined herself in his life. This caused the blonde Plant to grip the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles became white. He also thought of the pink haired spore and how she had became an annoying part of his life as well. He growled softly at that thought as he put his foot on the accelerator and began speeding towards the town.

A young girl about thirteen years old was sitting on her porch while watching the desert skies. Her shoulder length brown hair with red streaks was flowing loosely in the slight breeze; her emerald eyes sparkled with some inner amusement. She thought of the strange woman with long dark blue hair that was staying in the old house on the other side of town. She somehow knew that there was something wrong with the woman but no one listened to the young girl's suspicions. Kia shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes knowing that there was nothing that she could do.

A few minutes later, she heard the sounds of two vehicles moving very fast in the direction of her house. She opened her eyes to see one jeep come screeching in front of her home and stop. Another one had to stop suddenly as to not hit the other vehicle. Kia saw a rather tall man with short, light blonde hair get out of the first car and glance around, a look of disgust on his face. When he saw the young girl, he motioned to her.

"Girl, where is the doctor in this godforsaken place?" he yelled out, causing Kia to momentarily cover her ears. She thought that he was a very rude person but decided not to take offence.

"Gramps isn't here, mister!" the young brunette yelled just as loudly which made the light blonde haired guy cover his ears as well. "He's making a house call to a farm about ten miles south of here!"

Before the man could say anything, another tall blond man appeared. His hair was more golden than the other and it reminded her of a broomstick. The next thing she noticed was the kindness in this man's eyes. He smiled faintly at Kia as he gently approached the girl.

"Little Girl, our friend was wounded in a fight and we need to put her somewhere," he began to explain. "Do you know where we can put her while waiting for your Gramps?"

Kia nodded emphatically and grinned. "You can bring her inside my house," she stated importantly. "I know that Mom won't mind. She's out helping Gramps." She watched with interest as the first blonde man went back to his vehicle and noticed how gingerly he picked up an unconscious woman. When he approached the porch, two more people exited the second jeep. One was a tall woman with a golden bandana covering her hair and wearing a dark blue trench coat. The other was a rather adorable girl with pink hair in a strange hairstyle. The pink haired girl smiled shyly at Kia and held out her hand.

"Hi there, I'm Usagi Tsukino Chiba Mizuno, but everyone calls me Chibiusa," Chibiusa replied as the other girl accepted the handshake.

"Oh! I should have introduced myself," the young brunette grinned. "I'm Kiata Marie Minokoe. But please, call me Kia. It's a lot easier."

The tall man with the short light blonde hair snorted as he carried Ami up to the porch and stopped in front of the door. "Spore, I would think that you would want your adoptive mother be helped first before you start rambling with insignificant human children," he remarked acidly as his icy cerulean eyes narrowed at the young princess.

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at Knives and had a sheepish look on her face as she glanced back at Kia. "Sorry about that…Mr. Knives is a meanie sometimes but I know he cares." The Plant had a murderous look on his face when the pink haired girl said that he cared.

"That's a strange name for a guy," the emerald eyed girl muttered to herself as she opened the door to let everyone inside. She made Knives put Ami in a guest room on the first floor and was glad that he decided to stay in there with her. She went back out to the living room and shrugged.

"I don't know how much longer Mom and Gramps will be gone," she admitted and then fidgeted slightly. "Um…can you all tell me your names? Then you guys, besides Chibiusa, won't be strangers."

Haruka chuckled slightly and bowed her head a little towards the girl. "I'm Haruka Ten'ou. The blue haired woman that Knives brought in is called Ami Mizuno."

Kia's eyes brightened up a little. "You mean Doctor Mizuno?" she asked excitedly. "Oh! I got some letters from my cousin Chad in New Pueblo that she is a nice doctor lady who fixed his arm, his dad and Lita."

Chibiusa giggled a little and grinned at Kia. "So you're the cousin that Chad keeps talking about. He said that you're the coolest cousin he got."

"I'm the **_only_** cousin he got," the brunette giggled and then looked at the other blonde man in the room. "So, who are you? You look like the meanie Mr. Knives."

Vash laughed sheepishly as he nervously ran a hand through his spiky hair. He then held out his hand and made the V for victory sign. "I'm Vash and I fight for Love and Peace and donuts!" he stated loudly, causing everyone to sweatdrop at his antics. Well, Kia didn't sweatdrop…she stared at the gunman and began laughing. Her laughter was infectious and in turn, Haruka, Chibiusa and Vash began laughing as well.

'_Thank you_,' Haruka mouthed silently at the blonde outlaw and gave a slight smile. Vash saw the gesture and smiled back.

_I could tell that Little Lady _(AN: That's how Vash thinks of Chibiusa) _was going to cry again because of Doctor Lady_, he thought, sending the message telepathically to the Senshi of Uranus. _Those crystal things inside of us made us more aware of each others emotions, I believe_.

The bounty hunter nodded just enough for the outlaw to see. She knew that they needed to keep the pink haired princess from breaking down in sadness. _Nonetheless, thank you Vash…you are definitely not like the rumors that have been spread about you_.

Knives rolled his eyes as he heard the laughter coming from the living room. He knew why his idiot brother would make that mirth happen. He also felt the sadness coming from the pink spore through the link they shared thanks to the Ginzuishou shards. It didn't mean that he would help in lifting the spore's spirits, though. He quietly walked over to the side of the bed Ami was lying in and watched her. He watched her chest rise and fall gently with her breathing and saw her flinch in pain every now and then.

Not exactly knowing what to do, the tall Plant sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes as he gathered the energy within himself. He saw the silvery threads that connected him to the other shard carriers and concentrated on the one that led to the Senshi of Mercury. It seemed to glow brighter than the rest and he tried to pour his energy into the thread, trying to heal the woman. This went on for a couple of minutes and nothing happened.

He opened his eyes in frustration and felt like killing something in order to release his disappointment. He began pacing around the room he was in when the door opened. The creaking sound brought Knives out of his anger and he just glared at the person who came inside. It was Haruka, the woman who paraded around for years as the bounty hunter, Roushuko Ichijin.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked the Wind Senshi icily. "I have already tried healing her wounds but to no avail. I cleaned up the cuts as best as I could…but the infernal doctor refuses to wake up!"

The woman chuckled gently as she took off the golden bandana on her head to reveal short, sandy blonde hair. "Look, I know you just tried to heal Ami-chan. We all do because the Ginzuishou connects us to each other. She will wake up soon, I know that. Remember, she had used up most of her energy in fighting all of those youma before we even arrived on the scene."

Knives snorted and glared. "I don't care for your pretty explanations, woman. I just…"

"You just want her awake," Haruka finished for him. She smirked evilly as she caught the Plant's homicidal glare and then had a very serious look on her face. She stalked up to the tall blonde and grabbed his collar with both of her fists and pulled his head down to her level. "You hurt Ami-chan in any way, I will hunt you down, rip out your intestines and force feed them to you. And then I will cut your heart out with my sword while you are still breathing and feed that to you as well. That is if you even **_have_** a heart that I can find. I am not blind, Plant…I've **_seen_** the way you look at her. I've also **_seen_** the way she had looked at you back in that area with the cliffs."

The blonde Plant wrestled free from the Uranian's grasp and raised his hand as if to strike her. "I do not take kindly to threats, woman," he seethed angrily. "If it wasn't for the fact that this infuriating crystal shard was within me, I would not hesitate in killing you here and now. I would have also killed that infuriating doctor by now as well!"

Haruka laughed at that statement, her own blue eyes were like hardened steel as she swiftly caught the man's arm before he could hit her. "As if you could kill me, Plant, or my fellow senshi. I have lived far too long to let some young whelp such as you catch me by surprise."

Knives practically growled at being called a whelp. "I have been alive for over one hundred and thirty years…"

"And I've been alive for about two thousand years, your point?" the blonde woman asked sarcastically. "Just because you have lived longer than a human does not mean that you have wisdom or maturity. The way you act reminds me of a spoiled child!"

"Please…no more arguing," a weakened voice whispered softly. Both opponents swiftly turned around to see Ami trying to sit up in the strange bed. Knives was about to help her when Haruka roughly pushed the Plant out of the way, making him fall onto the floor. He began to spout out some very colorful profanity at the Wind Senshi and she just smirked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Knives…I didn't see you there," Haruka chuckled as she eyed the irate Plant before turning her attention to Ami. "How are you feeling, Ami-chan? The whelp here tried to heal you using his Ginzuishou shard but it apparently did not work."

Ami looked up at her friend and coughed. "I'm…doing okay, Haruka-san. But please…no more arguing between you and Knives. I'm just…so…tired of everything…"

The blonde senshi nodded sympathetically at the doctor and gave the woman's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I understand, Ami-chan. I'll just take the whelp with me and wait for the girl's grandfather to come and take a look at you."

"No," the blue haired woman stated quietly. "Leave Knives here…"

"But…" Haruka began but stopped short when she saw the pleading look in the doctor's sapphire eyes. "Alright, I'll leave this _Plant_ here with you, Ami-chan, but you know that I don't trust him."

"You should, Haruka-san. Remember, the Ginzuishou sent a shard into him."

Ami's declaration stopped the tall woman cold. She was right…the purity of the Silver Crystal would not have gone to a person who could not be trusted, even if that person was Knives. Haruka just nodded at the smaller woman and quietly left the room, muttering, "**_I_** still don't trust him though," as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the Senshi of Uranus was gone and out of hearing range, Ami looked up at Knives. "I'm sorry about Haruka-san, but she can be overprotective at times," she explained quietly, her sapphire eyes taking in the blonde's ragged appearance. The material of his trench coat and shirt was ripped when he used his Angel arm on Tidus and had a wild look about his face. "She does not trust others easily as well."

Knives snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed out the window. "She is right to not trust me, doctor," he replied in a bored, yet nasty, tone. "I have ordered hundreds of humans, maybe thousands, to their deaths by my minions. It's quite an achievement."

"You actually…sound proud of that fact." The doctor's voice sounded…sad.

The Plant shrugged as he turned around to face the woman. He raised a curious eyebrow at her sad expression. "Remember, I do not care for those spiders and I still believe that they all need to be exterminated," he replied through gritted teeth. "I do not know why I have to **_explain_** myself to you."

Ami sighed quietly and stared up at the ceiling. "I did not ask you to explain yourself, Knives. You did that all on your own."

The blonde Plant seethed inwardly as the doctor's statement made him feel brainless. He stalked over to the woman and leaned over, his face mere centimeters away from hers. "I do **_not_** like being made a fool, Ami," he murmured dangerously, his icy blue eyes never leaving her face. She tried to look away but Knives stopped her. He cupped her face none too gently and forced her to look at his eyes. "I do **_not_** like being this close to you. I do **_not_** like what you are doing to me. Ever since I have met you, everything that I had known was turned upside down. How I am reacting right now is **_entirely your fault_**! Why could you not have reacted in fear towards me? Why can you not just be a human? Then I would have been able to kill you without hesitation! But…you just have to be something **_other_** than human! You…just have to intrigue me, don't you…"

Ami tried to squirm away from the tall man but that only made him grip her face tighter. Her she tried closing her eyes but each time Knives seemed to get closer to her. She then gazed into his eyes with her sapphire ones and could not break free from his stare. There was something lurking in his icy depths that she tried to identify. Before she was able to name the emotion that she saw, Ami felt her lips being crushed by the Plant. It was a passionate, desperate kiss that took the blue haired senshi by surprise. The intensity of the kiss was nearly overwhelming for the senshi…she had never had anyone kiss her like that in her long life.

She put her hands on Knives' chest and feebly tried to push him away. This only made him wrap his arms tight around her petite form. He nipped her bottom lip, causing Ami to gasp at the feeling it caused. The Plant took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. The sensations of his tongue inside her mouth made her body feel like it was melting. She was the Ice and he was the Fire and it was as if he was melting her soul.

In fact, it was the other way around in the mind of the blonde Plant. A couple of weeks ago, he felt compelled to kiss the blue haired senshi but was thwarted in the action by one pink haired spore. He had become frustrated for some strange reason and began taking out his anger on helpless objects. Now that the woman was injured and alone in the bedroom, he gave in to the temptation to kiss Ami. She was so much like Rem…he had to taste her. He felt that he had to taste all of her. He ran a hand down her back while the other hand was cupped behind her head. He enjoyed the feeling of her silken blue strands running through his fingers as he deepened the kiss even more. He was so caught up in the throes of passion that he barely heard the woman moan beneath him.

"Knives…please…stop…"

Those simple words, which were said ina quiet and frantic tone, made Knives immediately stopped the kiss and release Ami. He stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. Once the act was over, he could not believe that he actually kissed the infuriating doctor. Disbelief gave way to confusion and then to anger. '_How could I have kissed that woman_?' he thought to himself. He wiped his mouth as if he had tasted something bitter.

Ami felt her face blush furiously when the Plant finally pulled away from her. She did enjoy part of the kiss but she knew that it should not have happened, especially in her current condition. However, it did not stop the woman from being curious as to the intent. "Why?" she asked, her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle a bit. "Why did you kiss me?"

Knives could not answer her quickly. He glared at her with his icy cerulean eyes and smirked when he saw her flinch from his glare. "I don't know, woman…why I would kiss you? I loathe humans, those filthy spiders, and you consider yourself to be one. Yet, you are not human…you are actually superior to those spiders. There is nothing that I despise more than someone like you who lowers herself to the level of spiders!"

AN: Whew…Chapter 13 is finally finished. I had a major dose of writer's block along with stress at work and home. But thanks to help from Mercury of Ice1, I was able to finally write this chapter… It still took awhile though…sweatdrops Anyway, Knives was sure a bastard in this chapter, eh? He is really fighting his 'attraction' to Ami tooth and nail…heh…Oh yeah! Kia Minokoe is now going to be an on and off character like Chad Lowery… I hope that she likes that…hee…

Now…onto reviewer response…

**Mistress of Ice1** – No! Not my chocolate! cries

**SerinityRules** – Well…when I finally get to how Usagi is reborn, I hope you will like the idea…

**Felicia Angel** – Yeah…Knives is so…Anyway, I hope you like how he is in this chapter…and I hope that you like what Haruka calls him…heh

**Kia Minokoe** – And you were mentioned in this chapter too… As for Setsuna, I haven't really decided about her yet.

**MistressCoCoLoVeR** – Same here…he's our favorite resident psychopath… Oh, I think I lost your email…cries

**minimerc** – Thanks…I hope you like this chapter…

**Paru-chan** – I tried to update as fast as I could…I don't want you to die of a heart attack…;

**DarkLady225** – It would have been interesting if Knives was Venus' reincarnation, but this isn't supposed to be a humor fic…; giggles I'm glad that my story didn't disappoint you…Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter…

**Dr.Cricket** – I'm guessing that Uranus is your favorite senshi, right?

**Sailor Element** - blushes Thank you for the compliment… I am grateful for that…

**LSS** - eep Yes ma'am…

**Dee-Chan** – Well, Tidus obviously wasn't seen in this chapter… She is scheduled to return, however, in a couple of chapters…she isn't destined to be gone just yet…hee…

**M.J** – Thanks…

**Adyen** – Thanks for the kind words… Oh, Haruka will be seeing Michiru soon…

**Larania** – That's okay…I still go back to read it and make up the sequel in my head… You are still one of my favorite authors…

**Uber Rei Model 04** – I take it from your reaction that you liked the chapter? ; Thanks!

Sharem: Wow…I got sixteen reviews for this chapter…O.O! I really didn't expect that.

Alecto: Alright, mortal…you better get back to your other stories!

Tisiphone: Or we will punish you!

Megeara: And you know what tortures we will give you if you don't…

Sharem: YIKES! runs away from the Furies

Alecto: sighs Maybe we should let her call us her muses…


End file.
